Dragon s Supremacy
by UltronFatalis
Summary: La Tierra nunca ha sido un lugar carente de emociones, pero en una época donde los humanos son más "salvajes", las cosas se pondrán más candentes que de costumbre. Issei y compañía lo descubrirán durante su estadía en la academia Kuoh, donde además descubrirán que de "normal" ellos no tienen nada. Elementos Crossover. Issei/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon´s Supremacy**

No me pertenece Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 1**

Los humanos son seres muy curiosos. A pesar de que biológicamente pueden considerarse como tales, ellos tienen la frescura de no referirse a sí mismos como animales. Ellos poseyendo una mayor inteligencia y conciencia que otros seres, sienten el derecho de deslindarse de tal definición.

Por ello fue realmente épico cuando muchos tuvieron que morderse la lengua.

Un día, sin ningún tipo de anuncio o preámbulo, empezaron a nacer bebes con rasgos animales. Estos eran de todo tipo y extensión.

Había quienes nacían con la cola, orejas y nariz de un canino, así como algunos que simplemente tenían un par de cuernos como los bovinos. Escamas, branquias, alas e incluso exoesqueletos. No había limite alguno al momento en que un recién nacido adquiría un rasgo animal.

En primer momento hubo pánico mundial. El suceso se dio en todos los rincones del mundo sin ningún tipo de excepción, por lo que no hubo forma alguna de encubrirlo y todas las personas aprendieron de él de forma casi inmediata.

Los conflictos sociales y éticos empezaron de inmediato. Qué hacer con los recién nacidos fue la primer interrogante y muchas soluciones desagradables salieron a colación. Solo la natural lentitud e ineficacia de los humanos retraso un funesto desenlace para aquellos bebes, pues con cada día que pasaba más evidente que el fenómeno no tenia vuelta atrás. Todos los nacidos luego de aquel día compartían la misma condición, dejando en claro que la humanidad estaba atravesando un cambio inevitable.

Ciertamente la mente humana era algo único, pero sus cuerpos eran un instrumento un tanto lamentable cuando se le comparaba con los casos presentes en el reino animal. Por ello eventualmente se llego al consenso de había que adaptarse al cambio que se estaba dando.

Siendo que la nueva generación no solo tenía la apariencia, sino también las habilidades y fuerza de los animales que muchas veces habían sido subestimados por su falta de inteligencia, se decidió llamar al suceso acontecido el "Evento Evolutivo".

Esto no solo como una medida sutil para tranquilizar a las masas, sino porque en verdad era como podía definirse al suceso que había proveído al humanidad las herramientas para superar sus incontables debilidades.

Los bebes que nacían cerca del mar o grandes cuerpos de agua, tenían la tendencia a desarrollar branquias que operaban en conjunción con sus pulmones y aletas replegables que no estorbaban en tierra. Tal hecho maravillaba a los científicos, pues para tales casos se esperaban efectos secundarios muy negativos, pero para la suerte de muchos, estos no se dieron.

Aunque la maniobra mediática no evito que la generación que se quedaba atrás sintiera cosas como disgusto y frustración, al menos se encargo de minimizar un poco el sentimiento, al dejar en claro que la humanidad estaba haciéndose mejor.

Hasta el día de hoy, nadie sabía la razón exacta del Evento Evolutivo. Los primeros investigadores lo clasificaron como una súbita mutación debido a la contaminación, pero tal teoría se cayó al encontrarse que el ADN de las personas afectadas por el fenómeno no presentaba las imperfecciones o el deterioro que se esperaría para esos casos. Los niños afectados crecían de forma amena, sin ningún tipo de complicaciones.

El ADN si tenía que ver, pero debía haber algo más profundo para que se pudiera explicar como el suceso se había dado de forma simultánea en todo el mundo.

Los supersticiosos decían que el Evento Evolutivo era una especie maldición que había caído sobre la humanidad, pero dado que se estaba abordando la situación desde una perspectiva científica, tal explicación fue desechada.

Tras años de investigación los científicos pudieron hallar un gen que no estaba en las personas, previo al Evento Evolutivo. Gen Bestial fue el nombre que se le dio. Cutre, pero entendible para todos, pues el nombre científico era más complicado y difícil de pronunciar. De cualquier forma, tal banalidad importaba poco cuando todavía no se sabía el origen de tal gen o la explicación de cómo funcionaba.

Si las personas que lo poseían solo hubieran tomado características de primates, o al menos de mamíferos, el asunto no hubiera causado tantos dolores de cabezas, pues se hubiera tomado al Evento Evolutivo como un caso de atavismo glorificado. Sin embargo, el Gen Bestial causaba que las personas tuvieran compatibilidad con el código genético de reptiles, aves e incluso insectos, lo que hacía que muchos científicos terminaran en hospitales psiquiátricos al intentar desentrañar una teoría coherente.

Ahora pasando social, era claro que la sociedad se vería severamente cambiada con la llegada del Gen Bestial. Si antes se decía que las ciudades eran junglas de concreto donde metafóricamente solo el más fuerte sobrevivía, tal hecho se volvió literal luego del Evento Evolutivo. Las personas se volvieron más dispuestas a sacar garras y colmillos para resolver sus conflictos personales.

Aunque las personas retenían gran parte del raciocinio que distinguía a los humanos, los instintos de los genes animales que tenia siempre buscaban la forma de hacerse relucir. No se daba el gravísimo caso en el que una persona cazaba a otra para conseguir su cena, pero había que pensárselo dos veces antes de intentar cortejar a una mujer con su pareja cerca.

Otro asunto era la discriminación. Por desgracia esta se remonto con fuerza debido al Gen Bestial, pero no por ello debía adjudicársele toda la culpa al mismo.

Si bien un niño nacido inmediatamente luego del Evento Evolutivo obtenía rasgos animales más o menos aleatorios, las generaciones que le precedieran compartirían los mismos rasgos que los suyos.

Los humanos naturalmente buscaban dividirse en grupos por cualquier tontería, por lo que estos rápidamente tomaron el Evento Evolutivo como nuevo pilar de apoyo para sus tontas costumbres.

La vasta cantidad de cualidades que podían tener las personas gracias al Gen bestial llevo a que fuera imposible que dieran las fuertes disgregaciones raciales que se daban en los siglos pasados. Sin embargo, si se llego al conceso social de que lo mejor era que cada quien estuviera con aquellos que tuvieran sus mismos rasgos animales o al menos que fueran del mismo índole.

Es decir, quienes tuvieran rasgos felinos debían estar con quienes también tenían rasgos felinos. Los caninos con caninos, aves con aves, anfibios con anfibios, etc.

En los niños que eran fruto de la unión de dos personas con el Gen Bestial, existía la tendencia de que solo se hicieran presentes los rasgos de uno de los padres. Usualmente el que fuera más fuerte. Por ello en el supuesto caso de que una persona con rasgos de halcón se involucrara con uno con rasgos de buitre, solo los primeros pasarían a la siguiente generación.

También existía la pequeña posibilidad de que se dieran una hibridación, en la que una persona pudiera nacer con la fuerza de un tigre y la velocidad de guepardo. Tal caso era apreciado por muchos, pero esta posibilidad también daba lugar a otra cosa que si era repudiada por muchos.

En principio a las personas les hizo gracia la idea de que había especies como el pez gato o el mono araña, pero cuando tal posibilidad se presento en su contexto diario, rápidamente se espantaron con ella.

A través de las tradicionales calumnias y difamaciones la sociedad busco minimizar que se dieran casos como esos, pero estos igual se dieron de todas formas. Lo único que se dio con total seguridad fue casi total discriminación para las personas con características de dos animales diferentes. Las burlas y los prejuicios no se hicieron esperar, pues los humanos no se hacían esperar para discriminar a quienes fueran diferentes. Solo la superioridad física que presentaba algunos híbridos evitaba que estos fueran completamente relegados de la sociedad.

Este detalle, sin embargo, no importaba a muchos. El Evento Evolutivo despertó muchas malas costumbres en la sociedad, como las familias que se distinguían por ser muy tradicionalistas. Si ellas antes le daban mucha importancia a la sangre que se juntaba con la suya, ahora eran mucho más severos con ello. Dado que la "pureza" en su sangre se hacía más evidente por el Gen Bestial, ellos no dudaban en manipular todos los matrimonios en sus círculos.

Otros de los factores inusuales que tenía el Gen Bestial, era que no expresaba con la misma fuerza en todas las personas. Cada individuo tenía un "potencial" diferente. Si bien en una familia el tipo de rasgo animal podía ser constante, no lo era la proporción en que se daba. Un padre podía tener solo la melena de un león, pero su hijo bien podría nacer también con las garras y colmillos de estos felinos.

Nuevamente, no se sabía la razón tras este hecho pero si se tenía presente que debía estar relacionado con el fenómeno de Gen Apagado.

Era inevitable que un humano naciera con el Gen Bestial, pero por una extraña razón existía la minúscula posibilidad de que este no obtuviera rasgo animal alguno, aun cuando ambos padres si los tuvieran.

Al principio alguien así hubiera sido visto como un afortunado por la generación previa al Evento Evolutivo, sin embargo, ahora que la gran mayoría de población era una portadora activa del Gen Bestial, aquellos sin rasgos especiales eran considerados como unos despojos de la naturaleza. Humanos que se habían quedado atrás en el gran paso que había dado la humanidad.

Bajo tal estigma, eran muy pocos los que llegaban a la madurez. Ya fuera porque los infantes eran abandonados a su suerte o porque los jóvenes decidían acabar con sus días al no soportar la presión social.

Quienes lograran sobrepasar las adversidades que les ponía la sociedad debían ser personas de gran voluntad, con objetivos claros y concisos. Tanto así que no se lo pensaran dos veces antes de hacer una locura para alcanzarlos.

-¡Vuelve aquí, Issei Hyoudou! ¡Trae aquí tu trasero para que pueda despedazarte!-dijo un adolescente de cabello picudo gris y dientes caninos bastante desarrollados, mientras perseguía a otro que corría por los pasillos del edificio con todo lo que podían darles sus piernas.

-¡Ya te dije que lo siento!-dijo el chico en cuestión. Issei era un joven de cabello castaño que no tenía nada que destacar. Era un adolecente perfectamente "normal".

-¿¡Crees que saldrás impune de espiar a mi novia en los vestidores!? ¡Te aseguro que no lo harás!-dijo el otro achicando cada vez la distancia que tenia con su "presa".

-¡Aaaah! ¿¡Qué hice para merecer esto!?-dijo Issei para sí mismo lamentando su predicamento. -….Oh cierto. Vi los oppai de Murayama-chan-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro.

-¡Te voy a matar!

-¡Maldición! Sabía que no debía seguir las sugerencias de Matsuda y Motohama.

-¡Ustedes dos, deténganse en este instante!-escucharon los dos jóvenes envueltos en la persecución, por lo que tuvieron que frenar violentamente para no llevarse por delante a la joven que había dado la orden.

Se trataba de Souna Shitori, la vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. La menuda joven de cabello negro y lentes era alguien de gran carácter. Sus características animales visibles eran un par branquias en su cuello y unas aletas de azul claro en sus brazos, las cuales tendían a extenderse cuando la chica quería hacer valer su autoridad.

-Hyoudou. Takeda. ¿Se puede saber porque están corriendo por los pasillos?-dijo la pelinegra cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-¡Este bastardo estaba espiando en el vestidor de las chicas!-dijo Takeda. -Ellas gritaron al descubrirle y yo que estaba cerca me encargue de ir a capturarle, para llevarle con el Consejo Estudiantil-dijo el chico con cara de inocencia.

-¡Te escuche decir bastante claro que querías despedazar!-dijo Issei ante la mentira de su acosador. -¡No mientas!

-Entonces no niegas que efectivamente estabas expiando, Hyoudou-dijo la Shitori viendo acusatoriamente al castaño.

-Bueno, yo…-dijo Issei tragando saliva con nervios.

-De todas formas no tendría caso negarlo. No es la primera queja que he recibido de tu persona. Sin embargo eso no justifica tu conducta, Takeda-dijo la pelinegra viendo al otro presente. –Está prohibido amenazar a los demás estudiantes.

-¡El se lo busco!

-Te dejare ir con una advertencia, pero espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.

-Grrr. Esto no se quedara así, Hyoudou-dijo Takeda para entonces retirarse.

-En cuanto a ti, Hyoudou-dijo Souna volteándose hacia el castaño. -Tú me acompañaras al salón del consejo.

-De acuerdo-dijo Issei cabizbajo, para entonces seguir a la vicepresidente.

Naturalmente el Hyoudou se sentía mal por el hecho de que se seguramente se ganaría un buen regaño y tal vez un castigo. Sin embargo, este sentimiento no venia tanto por la reprimenda en sí, sino por las posibles consecuencias de esta.

Issei sabía que debía esperar muchas cachetadas y patadas por sus fechorías, pero no le agradaba la idea de recibir algún castigo por parte de la institución en la que estudiaba.

El nombre de la academia era homónimo a la ciudad en que vivía, es decir Kuoh. Su extensión era bastante grande, a pesar de haber sido una institución solo para señoritas por una largo tiempo. Esto motivado a dos factores. Primero, la academia iba de primaria hasta la universidad. Y segundo, la institución tenia las características de un internado. Es decir, tenía habitaciones para todo su alumnado.

Issei como tal no tenía necesidad de ellas, pues él era oriundo de la ciudad, pero sus padres habían determinado que residir allí era la mejor opción para su hijo.

Issei tuvo el infortunio de nacer con su Gen Bestial apagado, lo que le llevo a no heredar las características caninas que tenía su familia. Estos sin embargo no le despreciaron ni nada por estilo. El chico era el único hijo de Gorou y Sachiko, y ellos no iban a dejar de quererlo por tonta predisposiciones sociales.

La pareja agradecía mucho el vivir en un pueblo como Kuoh, pues era un entorno tranquilo que no presentaba el mismo nivel de competitividad y desarrollo que había en las grandes ciudades. Fue todavía mas grato para ellos el encontrar que la academia Kuoh había abierto sus puertas a estudiantes varones.

La academia se distinguía por ser una de las pocas de Japón que hacia especial invitación a las jóvenes que sufrían del fenómeno de Gen Apagado. También aceptaba a estudiantes regulares, pero le daba más atención a las primeras a pesar de que fueran muy pocas.

Ciertamente tal hecho le causaba un poco de infamia a la academia, pero los Hyoudou hicieron caso omiso de ella a sabiendas de que su hijo estaría mejor en aquella institución que en cualquier otro sitio.

Issei coincidía completamente con aquel pensamiento, pues siempre había sido objeto de burla y desprecio en sus escuelas anteriores. Los únicos que le trataban bien eran sus amigos Matsuda y Motohama. Dado que esos dos tenían amor el mismo hacia todas las cosas ecchi que tenía el Hyoudou, ellos no dudaron nada al momento de volverlo su amigo.

Fue realmente grato para Issei que sus amigos también se unieran a la academia Kuoh, aunque ellos lo hicieron principalmente por las chicas.

En fin, al Hyoudou le estresaba mucho con la idea de ser expulsado de la academia. Su situación empeoraría drásticamente si debía cursar sus años preparatorios en cualquier otra institución. Debía encontrar una forma para que la vicepresidenta Shitori le perdonara su infracción.

El problema era que ya habían llegado a la entrada del salón del Consejo Estudiantil y no se le había ninguna excusa con la que justificar su presencia en el vestidor de las chicas, con la que minimizar la gravedad de su delito.

-Ahora entra, Hyoudou. Tenemos asuntos que discutir-dijo Souma abriendo la puerta de la habitación, que para el infortunio de la vicepresidenta no estaba vacía.

Cualquier cosa que Issei no pudiera haber presenciado en el vestidor de las chicas, pudo hacerlo en el salón de Consejo Estudiantil, pues en esos momentos la presidenta del grupo se encontraba cambiándose en el lugar.

Su nombre era Medaka Kurokami. La presidenta indiscutible de la academia, pues logro conseguir un 100% de los votos en la última elección.

Bajo circunstancias un poco cuestionables hay que añadir, pero eso es tema para otro momento.

Ella era una adolecente de 17 años, de largo cabello azul y ojos rojos, que ya poseía un cuerpo digno de una supermodelo. Sus desarrollados atributos podían ser perfectamente apreciados por los otros estudiantes presentes, debido a que ella solo estaba portando su ropa interior, la cual era de color blanco.

Indudablemente la Kurokami era poseedora de una gran belleza, que solo era ridículamente despreciada por los demás, por el hecho de ella no presentaba su Gen Bestial activo. Medaka era una humana "común" y "corriente".

-Oh, Souna-chan. Es bueno que hayas venido dijo Medaka percatándose de la presencia de su compañera. -Quería que me hicieras un favor- dijo la chica poniendo un abanico sobre su rostro al tiempo que se giraba a ver a su compañera.

-¡Espero solo un momento, Kaichou! ¿¡Qué supone que está haciendo!?-dijo Sona perdiendo su usual compostura por la situación.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso no es obvio? Estoy cambiando mis ropas. Acabo de regresar de gimnasia.

-¿¡Pero porque lo hace aquí!? ¿¡Acaso no recuerda que hay una habitación especialmente diseñada para tal propósito!?

-Si voy para allá, las demás abandonaran el sitio. Lo mejor era que viniera hacerlo aquí.

-¡Al menos hubiera puesto el seguro a la puerta!

-¿Por qué?

-¡La respuesta es bastante lógica!

-No tienes que estresarte tanto. No me importa que los demás me vean-dijo Medaka haciendo rebotar sus pechos, provocando que el corazón de Souma fuera atravesado por una flecha e Issei sufriera una hemorragia nasal.

- _Valió penar ser atrapado_ -pensó el castaño.

-¿Eh? ¿Hyoudou estaba contigo?-dijo Medaka percatándose del chico.

-E-es correcto. Hyoudou-san ha cometido una falta y lo traje aquí para discutir sobre ella-dijo Souna recuperando su semblante serio.

-Olvídala por ahora. Necesito que lo lleves a él y a otros estudiantes que te indicare al salón de detención.

-¿Por qué ese lugar?

-Necesitamos un poco de privacidad para una reunión y ese es un lugar que los demás tienden a evitar.

-Entiendo. Me encargare de buscarles cuanto antes.

[Minutos después]

A parte de su poca modestia, una de las cualidades que hacia distintiva a Medaka era su propensión a hacer cosas que podían definirse como disparatadas. Issei pudo notar que en esos momentos estaba envuelta en una de ellas, pues de otra forma sentía que no estaría en la misma habitación que los otros estudiantes que encontró en el aula de detención.

Era un conjunto de estudiantes bastante variopinto que incluía de todo, entre los cuales podía encontrar a varias persona que le caían bien y a otros que no lo hacían tanto.

En este último grupo el tenia que incluir Yuuto Kiba, el chico de primer año que se estaba coronando como el príncipe de la academia. El rubio se había ganado el corazón de las chicas con su apariencia de chico extranjero y sus características de gato montés, que las jóvenes encontraban especialmente adorables.

Solo la presencia de Koneko-chan minimizaba cualquier resentimiento que podría desarrollar hacia los gatos. A pesar de que sus características no eran únicas, su albinismo y altura le daba un alto escalafón en la escala de popularidad de la academia. Era raro verle dado que ella todavía estaba en su último año de secundaria, pero Issei supuso que Medaka tendría sus razones. En todo caso, la loli de cabello blanco era demasiado linda como para que él se le ocurriera una cosa como odiarle.

Katase por otro lado parecía tener muy claros los sentimientos que tenia hacia el Hyoudou. Evidentemente la chica estaba molesta con el chico, pues ella también era una de las que estaba en el vestidor al momento en que el hizo su fechoría.

Issei sentía que debía decir que lamentaba sus acciones, pero eso estaba lejos de ser verdad. Por chicas como Katase valía la pena colarse en los vestidores. Ella tenía características bovinas que le dotaban de cuernos vacunos en su cabeza y una destacable delantera.

La verdad es que Issei podía dar gracias por todas las bellezas que estaban en el salón, como Kiyome Abe. Una chica de cabello marrón con aires de Ojou-sama que portaba dignamente los rasgos de leona que poesía. Dado su género no tenía una melena que le delatara, pero los bigotes en su rostro y su cola daban una pista del animal de donde provenían sus rasgos.

Como era de esperarse, una de las clases que había cobrado mayor importante en la sociedad era la de biología. Era bastante descortés confundir los rasgos animales de una persona y por ello era necesario reconocer las diferentes que había entre un gato y un león. Eso literalmente te podía salvar de un zarpazo en la cara.

Issei lo tenía presente y por eso había puesto especial atención a aquellas clases. La mayoría lo hacía, aunque de todas formas existían algunos altaneros que solían equivocarse con el único propósito de fastidiar e insultar a los demás. Para la desgracia del Hyoudou, su compañero de cuarto era uno de esos.

Kouen Tenrou no dudaba en dedicarle a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino un comentario insultante o degradante. Una conducta bastante temeraria si se tomaba en cuenta que el no tenia rasgo animal alguno.

El era un adolecente de tez morena, cabello descuidado de color rojo y ojos dorados. Su altura y contextura era básicamente la misma que la del Hyoudou, por lo que solía quedar por debajo de la mayoría los estudiantes a los que insultaba.

Para Issei su compañero era un chico con altas tendencias suicidas. Solo no estaba muerto porque al parecer era bueno con las artes marciales. Aunque dado que siempre estaba cubierto con vendas y banditas, era fácil pensar lo contrario.

Sin embargo, al menos la imbecilidad de Kouen era mejor que la estupidez que solía demostrar Zenobia Yonda. Una chica extranjera que parecía que no llegaría viva a la graduación.

Zenobia era una adolescente de cuerpo atlético, con un cabello corto de color azul, el cual tenía un mechón teñido de verde. Ella era tanto un caso de Gen Apagado, así como uno de cerebro apagado…..Tal vez el segundo término no tenía validez científica, pero era el más indicado para describir la falta de sentido común que tendía a mostrar la chica.

La joven indiscutiblemente no hizo ningún amigo cuando en la clase de gimnasia ella saco un frisbee y pregunto quien quería jugar atrapadas con ella. Solo la total inocencia en sus palabras dejo en claro que no estaba bromeando. Los demás entonces llegaron a la conclusión de que la chica había sido enchapada a la antigua en algún sitio extremadamente remoto.

Issei sabía que estadísticamente Zenobia era con quien tenía más oportunidad de ligar, pero al mismo tiempo eso reduciría su esperanza de vida significativamente. Ella ciertamente lo valía, mas había que pensarse el asunto dos veces.

La persona con quien corría menos riesgos era con Genshirou Saji, un adolescente de cabello rubio oscuro que parecía ser tan común como él, ya que además era otro caso del fenómeno de Gen Apagado. Realmente no le conocía también como para poder decir algo relevante sobre su persona, pero al menos estaba seguro que no le haría la incómoda pregunta de por qué estaba en tal sitio. La respuesta era obviamente que había venido por la petición de Medaka, pero quería ahorrar cualquier charla para evitar cualquier comentario incidente en el que estaba involucrado.

-Hey, Hyoudou. ¿Qué tal te fue en tu incursión al vestidor de las chicas? ¿Acaso la tortuga, el mono y tu tuvieron éxito?-dijo Kouen, provocando que el mencionado por poco se fuera contra el piso por la increíble falta de tacto de su compañero.

-Yo te diré como le fue-dijo Katase sacando una shinai de madera de uniforme de kendo que portaba. -Se ha ganado un boleto directo al jardín del dolor-dijo para entonces darle un paliza al transgresor.

Minutos después, un golpeado Issei se sentó en el asiento que estaba más alejado de Katase, que infortunadamente era el lugar donde estaba el soplón que le metió en problemas.

-Muchas gracias, Kouen-dijo Issei llevando una mano a su adolorida cabeza.

-Es tu culpa por seguir el plan de esos amigos tuyos. Es una total estupidez hacer incursión como esa, estando acompañado por un mono y una tortuga. Si el olor del primero no los delataba, la lentitud del otro retrasaba su escape.

-Ninguna de esas cosas tuvo que ver y agradecería que no llamaras a mis amigos de esa forma. Tú ya sabes sus nombres.

-Como si eso cambiara las cosas-dijo Kouen al tiempo que por su frente bajaba una línea de líquido rojo.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Que es eso!? ¿Acaso estas herido?-dijo Issei sobresaltado por lo que parecía ser sangre.

-¿Esto?-dijo el pelirrojo viendo su frente, para luego limpiarse. –Solo debe ser un raspón que obtuve de la caída que tuve recientemente.

-¿Caída? ¿Acaso no será otra herida obtuviste de una pelea?

-Yo no lo llamaría una pelea. Gorila-chan cayó de la azotea antes de que pudiera darle cualquier golpe.

-Tu…. ¿tu tumbaste a un estudiante de la azotea?-dijo el Hyoudou con una expresión azul en su rostro.-

-Fue accidente. Yo solo le hice resbalar poniendo mi pie en su camino. No tenía idea de que la baranda no iba a soportar su peso cuando él le cayera encima. Pero no te preocupes, el gorila aterrizo en un árbol y solo tuvo unos cortes leves.

-Entonces como es que obtuviste tu herida.

-Bueno, luego del incidente casi inmediatamente se apareció Medaka y me llevo a la planta baja con una de esas cintas de gimnasia. Quería que yo fuera el que llevara a mi atacante a la enfermería, así que apuro un poco mi descenso.

-En realidad eso es lo menos que podías hacer…..Espera un momento. ¿¡Cómo que te llevaron al suelo!? ¿No estabas en la azotea?-dijo Issei mostrando desconcierto.

-Medaka ato ese maldito listón a mi cuello y luego me halo hacia debajo de un solo golpe, cosa que naturalmente dio a lugar que rostro besara el suelo. No hay nada más que explicar.

-No, no. Por supuesto que hay mucho que explicar-dijo Issei conmocionado. -Entiendo que ese estudiante pudiera salir bien de una caída de la azotea, los que tienes rasgos de primates tiene resistencia para largas caídas, pero no tiene ninguna lógica que tu lo hicieras.

-Tengo la cabeza dura-dijo Kouen golpeándose dicha parte para mostrar su punto.

-¡ _Esa no es una excusa válida!_ -pensaron muchos de los presentes, que también escucharon la historia.

Eran muchas las inquietudes que tenían los presentes. No solo sobre la supervivencia del pelirrojo, sino sobre el osado acto que hizo la presidenta academia. A pesar de que el testigo no era el más confiable, poco había que dudar sobre su testimonio, pues Medaka era una humana "normal" que se salía de todos los esquemas conocidos.

Signo de ello fue cuando la Kurokami entro al salón de detención con la compañía de otras estudiantes del Consejo Estudiantil. Personas como Kiyome, Yuuto y Katase, automáticamente se pusieron a la defensiva en cuanto le vieron.

Normalmente aquellos con su Gen Bestial inactivo se sentían intimidados por aquellos que si hacían uso de él. Con garras, dientes, fuerza e incluso veneno a su favor, la verdad es que tal situación no era una gran sorpresa. Sin embargo, con Medaka sucedía lo contrario. Ella era quien terminaba intimidando a los demás.

Ciertamente la peliazul tendía a mostrar habilidades físicas muy asombrosas, que hacían que te lo pensaras dos veces antes de buscarle pelea, pero aun así eso no explicaba el inusual fenómeno que giraba en torno a ella.

La Kurokami no necesitaba ver feo o decir palabra alguna para que su mera presencia hiciera que los demás dieran un paso hacia atrás cuando ella se cruzaba en sus caminos.

Si bien la mayoría tildaba tal fenómeno como desagradable, aquellos con su Gen Apagado tendían a ver a Medaka con respeto. Por ello es que ella había conseguido la presidencia de la academia, todos los mencionados estudiantes habían votado por ella.

¿Qué paso con los demás?

Simple. Una vez que Medaka se postulo, los demás candidatos se retiraron.

Ciertamente era una situación que permitía que se cuestionara la validez de las elecciones, pero como no habían muchos interesados en verse en otra competencia con ella, le dejaron en paz.

Lo bueno fue que Medaka mostro un buen espíritu escolar e incluyo en su equipo a varias chicas que presentaban un rasgo animal, tales como Souna Shitori y Tsubaki Shinra, teniendo esta ultima la cola y orejas de un conejo.

-Buenos días a todos. Agradezco que todos ustedes pudieran atender a mi invitación-dijo Medaka al ponerse en frente del salón. -¿Eh? ¿No faltan algunos, Souna-chan?-dijo la peliazul viendo a su segunda al mando.

-Ellos estaban ocupados y no pudieron asistir.

-Que mal. Supongo que luego tendré que hablar con ellos personalmente. Por ahora me ocupare de ustedes

-Díganos para que nos requiere, Kaichou-dijo Katase.

-Sí. Creo todos queremos saber para qué reuniste a tan peculiar grupo-dijo Kiyome.

-Me alegro que vayan al punto. Esta mañana he recibido un importante noticia me gustaría compartírselas a todos-dijo la peliazul mostrándose emocionada. –Nuestra academia participara en el intercolegial deportivo de la prefectura.

-¿¡Que!?-expresaron todos los presentes, incluida Souna y Tsubaki, quienes al parecer no habían sido notificadas con la noticia.

-¿¡Como ha pasado eso, Kurokami!?-pregunto Kiyome exaltada por la noticia.

-La academia Kuoh no calificaba para el evento por no ser unisex, pero dado que eso cambio este año, decidí enviar la solicitud de ingreso para la competencia entre escuelas.

-¿Cuándo hizo eso, Kaichou?-pregunto la vicepresidenta del consejo.

-El primer día de clases.

-¡Eso fue demasiado pronto!-reclamo la pelinegra.

-Esto, Kaichou. Disculpe que lo pregunte, pero no recuerdo cuando me hizo hacer tal documento-dijo Tsubaki.

-Oh, es que yo fui quien lo hizo y se encargo de todos los detalles.

-¿Si recuerda que Tsubaki es la secretaria, verdad?-reclamo nuevamente Souna. -Si va a tomar decisiones como esa, debería notificarlo a todo el consejo.

-Lo tendré en cuanta para la siguiente ocasión. Ahora hay que ir a lo más importante. Debemos preparar a los elegidos para el evento, que naturalmente serán ustedes.

-¿¡Eh!?-fue el sonido que entonces se escucho en el salón.

-¿Habla en serio, Kaichou?-dijo Katase con una cara de sorpresa.

-Bien. No me sorprende que me elijas para el área de tenis, pero debo mencionar que hay unas cuantas personas en el cuarto que no cuadran-dijo Kiyome haciendo una obvia alusión a los chico sin rasgos animales.

-Yo diría que hay muchas cosas que no cuadran. Por ejemplo, Koneko Toujou no es una estudiante de preparatoria, sino de secundaria.

-También me encargue de inscribir a los de secundaria.

-¿Disculpa?

-Convencí a los de esos grados de participar, pero ellos me dejaron a mí la dirección de sus estudiantes.

-¿Cómo?-dijo la Shitori tratando de darle sentido a lo que hizo la presidenta.

-Creo que una de las cosas que quiere decir Sona-senpai es que lo ideal es que participen los estudiantes más experimentados. Yo apenas soy de primer año. Hay miembros de mi club que son mejores que yo en el kendo.

-Lo sé, pero aun así tú serás nuestra principal representante en esa área.

-No entiendo porque.

-Por la misma razón por la que convoque a otros que están en tu misma situación. No tiene ninguna gracia que mandemos a alguien que es naturalmente bueno en un área. Debemos enviar a un regular que ha aprendido de los mejores y ha despertado su propio potencial. Solo así podremos mostrar el potencial de esta academia-dijo Medaka con un puño en alto, rebosante de confianza.

 _-¡Maldición! Quiero contradecirle, pero en serio que no puedo_ -pensó Souna más o menos conmovida por la idea de su superior.

-Entonces…. ¿Usted pretende que aprendamos de los demás? Pero yo ni siquiera pertenezco a ningún club en particular-comento Genshirou.

-No hay problema. Hay muchos deportes que cubrir y tú te encargaras de uno de ellos-aclaro la Kurokami.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál?

-El de Beisbol.

-¿Beisbol?

-Hasta ahora tengo definido que Yuuto-kun se encargue de lo que sería la división masculina del club de Kendo-comentario que causo que Katase sacara corazones en sus ojos. -Zenobia se encargara del equipo de basketball. Y finalmente Issei se encargara de área de atletismo.

-¿Yo en atletismo?-pregunto el castaño.

-Eres bueno corriendo y esquivando obstáculos en tus escapes, así que ese es el evento ideal para ti.

-…. _¿Debería sentirme orgullos?-_ pensó el chico

-Oh bien. Capto tus intenciones. Pueden contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que involucre golpear, patear y cualquier otro servicio violento-dijo Kouen.

-¡Como si fuéramos a permitir tal cosa!-reclamo Souna.

-Lo siento, Kouen. Ya tengo a otra persona para cubrir la competencia de Judo-aclaro la Kurokami.

-Tsk. Que aburridas-se quejo el pelirrojo.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga un trabajo para ti. Serás el encargado de la competencia de nado.

-Creo que tengo dimitir de tal oferta. El agua y yo tenemos una historia, así que paso.

-En ese caso, también necesitamos a un capitán para lo que será nuestro equipo de debate.

-Puedo con eso.

-Yo estoy totalmente en contra-comento la vicepresidenta del consejo. –El volvería el evento una mancha penosa para la reputación de la academia.

-Bueno, también está la opción de ponerle en el equipo de ajedrez, aunque debo mencionar que tú serás la encargada de las tutorías-dijo Medaka.

-Si eso evita un incidente inter-escolar, tomare el riesgo.

-Perfecto. Los deportes faltantes los repartiré con los estudiantes que no asistieron.

-Antes acláreme algo, Kaichou-interrumpió la Shitori. –Usted asigno a varios de los presentes a aprender sobre deportes que normalmente se juegan como equipo. Aun en el supuesto caso que ellos se vuelvan buenos en esas áreas, ¿cómo pretende que ellos participen tales competencias? De ninguna forma los clubes conformados de esas áreas tolerarían que ellos fueran puestos como sus capitanes.

-No hay problema. ¿En la academia a un festival llamado El Torneo de Pelotas donde participan todos los club, no? De una forma u otra, todos en la academia tienen que saber un poco de cada deporte, por lo que todos los presentes son un perfecto apoyo para tales competencias.

-Wow. Menuda forma de cortar la participación de personajes secundarios innecesarios-comento Kouen con sarcasmo.

-¡Espera, Kurokami! ¿Usted quiere que participemos en más de un evento?-pregunto Kiyome.

-Por supuesto. Sería aburrido si solo se dedicaran a una cosa.

-Ese no es el punto. Los clubes deportivos evidentemente se quejaran por ser ignorados-dijo la Shitori. –Ellos se entrenan muchísimo para participar en eventos como este.

-Lo sé, pero la academia en general no tiene ninguna experiencia con ellos. Antes de que clubes participen, quieren que ellos presencien la naturaleza de dichos juegos desde un punto seguro.

-Pero….

-Sé lo que hago, Souna. Solo espera.

* * *

Y aquí dejo otra nueva historia con Issei como protagonista. Este no inicia con ninguna mejora en su personaje, pero luego ganara unas cosas con las que destacara.

Reconozco que la historia comparte un origen parecido a Boku no Hero Academia, pero aquí el evento que cambio al mundo tiene un motivo claro y conciso, que por supuesto no se los voy a decir todavía. Lamento si esperaban ver a Issei con alguna característica genial, pero como quien dice. No se puede cambiar lo que ya es perfecto. Hay razones muy validas para que él y otros no presenten la misma condición que los demás.

Como aparece en el resumen, el fic tiene elementos multicrossover. Los cambios que surgen con el Gen Bestial están inspirados tanto en las Akuma no Mi, tribu Mink y otras especies de One Piece, como en los híbridos de Killing Bites. Serie de donde vendrán algunos personajes.

Sé que debería marcar la historia como crossover, pero no tengo idea de con cual hacerlo. Debería ser con Medaka Box, pues Medaka es otra de las protagonistas, pero estoy con la duda dado que incluyo a otras series por igual.

Escucho cualquier sugerencia para la adición de otros personajes a la historia, pues el harem de Issei difería del canon. La historia comienza en su primer año de preparatoria y no en el segundo, por lo que no hay necesidad alguna para seguir el canon al pie de la letra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon´s Supremacy**

No me pertenece Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 2**

-No tiene caso-dijo Issei antes de caer rendido sobre su cama. –Es completamente imposible que logre estar en forma para el intercolegial tal como quiere Medaka-Kaichou.

Los últimos días habían sido demasiado largos para el joven Hyoudou. Su rutina diaria comenzaba con diez vueltas por los alrededores de la academia a las 4 de la mañana, las cuales hacia con Katase, Zenobia y los otros chicos elegidos por Medaka. Acto seguido venia una fuerte rutina de sentadillas, flexiones y abdominales, que luego era seguida por otro par de vueltas por la institución. Luego de sus clases regulares era abordado con una sucesión de ejercicios especialmente diseñados para el área que le fue asignada.

Como tal no era nada del otro mundo, pues solo consistía en hacer los ejercicios de la mañana en la pista de carreras de la academia. El problema venia en que debía mejorar muchísimo el desempeño que tenía en la pista. Antes de que le tocara su turno, todos los otros estudiantes elegidos por la presidenta del consejo le habían dado una vuelta al recorrido y casi todos habían conseguido mejores tiempos que su persona. Solo Genshirou Saji había tenido un desempeño tan malo como el suyo.

Zenobia y Kouen habían logrado estar a las par de sus otros compañeros, no mostrando ningún tipo de cansancio al momento de hacer los ejercicios. Issei estaba especialmente sorprendido por el desempeño de la primera, pues no se imaginaba que ella le llevaría tanta ventaja en el área física. Ella era la que tenía el cuerpo más torneado entre las de su clase, pero no parecía que iba a ser tan buena en ejercicio como lo era Medaka.

Ciertamente era un asunto un poco vergonzoso, que tanto Zenobia como Medaka tuvieran una mejor condición que la suya. No porque se sintiera superior por su género, sino porque eso le exponía a más críticas por parte de los demás.

-¿Qué esperabas? La competencia será contra sujetos que tienen cualidades especialmente desarrolladas para las actividades físicas. De ninguna forma lograras ponerte a su nivel de un día para otro-le respondió Kouen, quien estaba en su propia cama con un libro de ajedrez en sus manos.

-Lo sé. Por eso digo que es imposible que alcance ese nivel.

-Pero no he dicho que sea imposible. Simplemente no veras resultado alguno siguiendo los métodos tradicionales. El cuerpo humano tiene límites y estos no se pueden romper si no les das el estimulo adecuado-dijo el pelirrojo afincando la mirada en su libro. -¿Huh? ¿Por qué rayos una torre puede avanzar más que un caballo? Es un condenado edificio, ni siquiera debería poder moverse-dijo al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza con confusión.

-Ciertamente es algo curioso cuando lo piensas, pero así fue como diseñaron el juego.

-Supongo que entonces debo imaginarme que el rey es un sujeto obeso y lento, pues apenas puede moverse un espacio. Eso es demasiada inutilidad.

-… Tú nunca has jugado ajedrez, ¿verdad?-pregunto el castaño tras escuchar el extraño comentario.

-¿Por qué crees que estoy leyendo este libro?-dijo el pelirrojo regresando su mirada en el material. –Aunque estoy dudando un poco si es el correcto. Llaman a las casillas por números y letras, pero yo solo veo casillas blancos y negras. Supongo que este libro es para ajedrez americano o algo por el estilo.

 _-Oh kami. No lo había notado porque jamás hablo con este tipo, pero él en verdad es un idiota_ -pensó Issei con un tic en el ojo por el nuevo comentario de Kouen. –Oye, una pregunta. ¿Cómo reacciono Souna cuando le dijiste que no sabes jugar ajedrez?

-Oh, ella todavía no lo sabe-dijo el pelirrojo despreocupadamente. -Solo me dijo que leyera el libro al derecho y al revés. Luego es que se encargaría de practicar conmigo. Me dijo que tenía mucho que discutir con los integrantes de los clubes deportivos.

-Lo imagino.

-Pero de aquí al fin de semana lograre aprender a jugar esta cosa. No debe ser tan difícil como parece. Después de todo solo tengo que hacer mis fichas se coman a las otras.

 _-Creo que debo decirle esto a Souna-san. De lo contrario ella tendrá un ataque cuando se entere_ -pensó el Hyoudou.

-Me presunto si evolucionaran en una nueva pieza si comen las suficientes-dijo el moreno con su atención metida en el libro.

 _-En serio tengo que hacerlo._

Issei estaba en proceso de tomar fuerzas e ir a buscar a la vicepresidenta, pero la repentina llegada de dos conocidos interrumpió sus intenciones.

Tanto Matsuda como Motohama entraron en la habitación abruptamente, en donde el primero no perdió el tiempo y tomo al castaño de la camisa para agitarlo.

-¡Issei! ¿¡Que tienes que decir en tu defensa!?-dijo el chico pelón.

-¿Eh?-respondió el Hyoudou confundido por la pregunta.

-¡No te hagas el inocente! ¡Sabemos que estas en el equipo deportivo que organizo Medaka-Kaichou!

-¡Así es! ¿¡Como no pudiste decirnos al respecto!?-dijo Motohama.

-Lo siento. La Kaichou quiso que el asunto no fuera algo tan público-dijo Issei.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo ella sabe.

-¡Argh! ¡Eres un bastardo afortunado, Issei!-dijo Matsuda zarandeando la camisa del mencionado. -¡Debí ser yo a quien eligieran para ese evento. ¡Soy bastante bueno con los deportes!

-No hay nada que hacer. Medaka-san uso unos parámetros de elección bastante extraños-respondió Issei soltándose del agarre.

-Eso me queda bastante claro. No me lo tomes a mal, pero esperaba que ella tomara los estudiantes con mejor físico.

-Lo entiendo. En serio me ha costado seguirle el paso a los que son mis compañeros como el tonto príncipe.

-Eso no importa en lo absoluto. Incluso si quedas en último lugar tienes la oportunidad a algo muy preciado-dijo el pelón poniendo sonrisa pervertida.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué otra cosa será, hombre?-cuestiono Motohama. -Desde tu posición tienes una total vista de la retaguardia de las participantes.

-O eso-dijo Issei suspirando con decepción. –En principio yo también pensé lo mismo, pero las chicas me dejan tan atrás cuando corremos que en verdad no hay nada que pueda ver-explico el castaño.

-Eso sí que es mala suerte. Tener acceso a tal oportunidad y no poder aprovecharla.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Lástima que no tenga una buena sugerencia para que mejores rápidamente-dijo Matsuda. -Tendrías que entrenar unos cuantos meses para obtener resultados reseñables.

-Desgraciadamente no tengo tal tiempo.

-Mal por ti. En todo caso, ¿será que puedes decirle a la Kaichou que estoy disponible para cualquier eventualidad?

-Con esa evidente muestra de interés, fíjate que si lo tendré bastante en cuenta-dijo Issei con cierto sarcasmo.

-No nos culpes. No somos los únicos que quisiéramos estar en tus zapatos.

-Así es. Aunque los demás están bastante dispuestos a tomar tu puesto por la fuerza-dijo Motohama.

-¿Hablan en serio?

-Bueno. No lo harán por los mismos motivos que nosotros, pero es un hecho que querrán participar en el evento.

-Que embrollo-dijo Issei suspirando nuevamente. –Y yo que no quería meterme en problemas. En verdad no entiendo que tiene ese evento de especial.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? En condiciones normales no se nos permite que usemos nuestras habilidades libremente, pero en casos como ese tenemos total libertad de hacerlo.

-¿No es hacer trampa?

-En lo absoluto. Muchos reglamentos deportivos han sido modificados para adaptarse a los cambios que ha tenido la sociedad-explico Matsuda.

-En pocas palabras, estoy completamente perdido.

-Eres demasiado derrotista, Issei. Como dije hay una forma en la que puedes superar esa debilidad que ahora mismo tienes-dijo Kouen tomando la atención de los otros presentes.

-Antes de que siquiera lo sugieras, el uso de sustancias ilícitas sigue estando prohibido-comento Matsuda.

-Como si fuera necesario caer tan bajo. Conozco otras formas más eficientes para hacerse más fuerte.

-Viniendo de ti, no será nada bueno-comento Motohama.

-Bueno, se que lo lamentare, pero igual me gustaría saber cuál es esa forma-dijo Issei.

[Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar.]

-Gracias por esta invitación, Rias -dijo la vicepresidente de la academia para entonces tomar un sorbo de la taza de té que tenía en sus manos. -Estos días en verdad han sido pesados y necesitaba un pequeño descanso.

-Siempre a la orden, Sona-le respondió una pelirroja de exuberantes atributos, quien acompañaba a la pelinegra en la lujosa habitación en la que actualmente se encontraban.

La academia Kuoh había recibido de muchas remodelaciones en los últimos años y una de ellas incluso conllevo a la construcción de un nuevo edificio para la sección de preparatoria. Esto provoco que la infraestructura original fuera abandonada y no tuviera casi uso. La única cosa que allí operaba era una no muy conocida agrupación estudiantil conocida como el club de investigación de lo oculto. Su peculiar nombre era acorde con sus peculiares actividades, que por supuesto no eran del tipo en el que muchas personas estuvieran interesadas. Por ello el número de integrantes era reducido. Solo teniendo a aquellos que fueran del interés de su actual presidenta, quien no era otra que Rias.

-Se que este es un lugar seguro, pero igual preferiría que siguieras llamándome Souna. Ya es suficiente con el hecho de que tu vayas tan a tus anchas en la academia-dijo la pelinegra señalando las alas de murciélago que sobresalían de la espalda de la pelirroja.

-Kuoh es territorio de los Gremory. Siendo como es el mundo humano ahora, considero que puedo tomarme esta libertad-dijo Rias sonriendo. –De hecho. Tú deberías tomarte un momento y deshacer tu hechizo de transformación. Estoy segura que debes estar agotada por él.

-En efecto lo estoy-dijo la chica de lentes, cuyas aletas y escamas inmediatamente desaparecieron de su cuerpo, dejándole con la apariencia de una humana normal.-A veces me pregunto si hubiera sido una mejor idea entrar a la academia como estudiantes con el Gen Apagado.

-Esos nos hubiera hecho resaltar innecesariamente-señalo la pelirroja.

-Debo decir que me molesta que lo digas tú, quien ha permitido que tus siervos también usen sus apariencias reales.

-Es una acción que ha ayudado a que ellos se acepten a sí mismos. Hacer que se ocultaran hubiera empeorado su condición.

-Te doy la razón. Lástima que no puedas aplicar tal estrategia con todo ellos.

-Sí. Mi Bishop todavía es un asunto que esta fuera de mi control.

-Hablando de eso. ¿Qué opinas de las acciones de Kurokami?

-Me agradan. Yuuto-kun y Koneko-chan podrán ponerse en forma sin la necesitad de mi intervención.

-No. Me refiero a su intención de implementar a otros estudiantes con el Gen Apagado como ella.

-Mantengo mi opinión. Eso nos facilita las cosas. Es muy probable que ella se encargue de despertar el Sacred Gear que se encuentra en ellos con el esfuerzo al que les está sometiendo. Eso nos evitara cualquier duda al momento en que decidamos reclutar a uno de ellos para nuestras Noblezas.

-Es ciertamente una ventaja, pero también podría exponer la realidad tras las personas con Gen Apagado-dijo la pelinegra poniéndose pensativa. –No todas las facciones saben que hay ciertos Sacred Gear que impiden la formación de rasgos animales en las personas. Si lo descubren, ellos tendrán la vía libre para reclutar a dichos los usuarios antes que nosotros.

-No es como si tuviéramos muchas opciones, ¿sabes? Kurokami es un pez demasiado gordo como para que hagamos algo para quitarla del camino. Aun con la influencia de nuestras familias, sería muy sencillo que la suya se haga con el control de la academia. Los Kurokami son estúpidamente ricos.

-Esa es una terrible verdad. Los Demonios solo pueden usar su influencia hasta cierto nivel sin causar muchas sospechas. Usarla con los Kurokami no es una idea muy buena.

-¿Eso quiere decir que la descartas como una posible recluta?

-No lo sé. Tiene una fuerza que le hace merecedora de la posición de Rook, pero ella no es del tipo de personas que sigue órdenes.

-Cierto.

-A mi parecer Zenobia es una mejor opción. Su pasado me resulta un poco confuso, pero seguramente será una portadora de Sacred Gear ejemplar.

-¿Y qué dices de los chicos?

-Ese es un tema más complicado. Genshirou Saji me parece un buen candidato a Pawn. Aun con un Sacred Gear básico, el seria un siervo ideal. Tiene un gran compromiso, pues le he visto estudiar con gran esmero las reglas del deporte que le fue asignado.

-¿Y qué hay de los otros dos?

-Son casos que a mi parecer en verdad hay que ignorar-dijo Sona con firmeza. –Tenrou no solo no tiene ningún respeto por la autoridad, sino que la legitimidad de su admisión sigue en duda.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-En el examen de admisión tuvo notas perfectas en áreas como historia, japonés moderno y literatura. Sin embargo, sus notas en matemática y ciencias fueron lamentables.

-Cada quien tiene sus fuertes.

-Igual es discordante. Hyoudou, que no es un estudiante aplicado, tuvo notas más balanceadas y evidencia un mejor dominio sobre esas áreas.

-¿Entonces crees que hizo trampa?

-Por desgracia tuvimos que descartar esa posibilidad. En el examen oral, el mostro tener el mismo conocimiento que plasmo en la prueba.

-Bueno. Que sea malo en los estudios no le descarta como candidato. Al igual que Hyoudou, seguramente sería un buen Pawn.

-¿En serio crees que sería bueno tener cerca a un hombre con sus hábitos?-cuestiono la chica de lentes. –Para fines prácticos, sería como aceptar a los hombres con quienes nuestros padres nos comprometieron.

-Tal vez, pero la verdad es que esa sería una situación muy distinta. En primer lugar nosotras somos quienes tendrían el mando debido a nuestra posición como King de nuestras Noblezas y en segundo está el hecho de que sería algo iniciado por nuestra propia voluntad.

-De todas formas considero que antes de tomar una decisión, debemos esperar a ver si sus Sacred Gear valen la pena. Tú escogiste a tus primeros siervos sin meditarlo mucho y seria propio que si lo hagas con los siguientes.

-Tranquila. Me asegurare de vigilarlos bien.

[En el bosque adyacente a la academia.]

-El proceso es sencillo. Simplemente se debe golpear el tronco de este árbol hasta que uno sea capaz de derribarlo-explico Kouen poniendo su mano el mencionada organismo vegetal.

-….

-….

-….

Perplejos por la sugerencia del moreno, tanto Matsuda como Motohama se dieron la media vuelta y procedieron dejar el lugar, no sin antes hacer unos cuantos comentarios.

-Cielos. Y luego tiene el descaro de insultarnos-dijo Motohama.

-De verdad es un idiota si cree que vamos a creernos ese cuento de que una persona con el Gen Apagado puede derribar un árbol-dijo Matsuda.

-¡Si vas hacernos salir de los dormitorios tan tarde, al menos hazlo por una buena razón!-reclamo el chico de lentes al pelirrojo.

No fue hasta que sus amigos se habían ido que Issei dejo su expresión de decepción. En verdad esperaba que su compañero de cuarto le diera un consejo útil.

-Kouen, si sé que hay sujetos que tienen la fuerza suficiente para llevarse un árbol por delante como esos que tienen características de rinoceronte, pero difícilmente voy a creer que una persona como nosotros logre hacer tal proeza.

-¿Eso crees?-dijo Kouen antes de conectar un puñetazo al árbol, que provoco que se formara una gran abolladura en su corteza.

-¿¡Pero qué!?-expreso Issei completamente deslumbrado.

-Y eso solo lo hice con mi fuerza natural-dijo el pelirrojo antes prender su puño con una especie de aura blanca. Su siguiente puñetazo entonces fue capaz de partir por completo el tronco del árbol y derribarlo en el acto.

-¿Es una broma, verdad? ¿Fue algo que preparaste con antelación para engañarme?-dijo Issei con estupor.

-¿Qué ganaría yo con ello?-dijo Kouen con algo de molestia. –Si te muestro lo que una persona puede hacer con el Ki, es porque me conviene que no hagas el ridículo el día del evento. Estamos en el mismo barco y me conviene que ganes.

-Tiene sentido, pero…..¿Ki? ¿Tú no te estás refiriendo a lo que usa Son Goku en Dragon Ball o sí?

-Pues sí. Allí exageran un poco las cosas, pero la base es la misma.

-¿Pero si eso es solo algo que aparece en los manga?

-Hombre, vives en un mundo donde a todos les salió pelos y rabos. ¿No crees que todavía hay espacio para cosas más fantasiosas?

-Buen punto.

-Y créeme cuando te digo que el asunto del Ki no es la cosa más rara que veras. El mundo es mucho mas retorcido de lo que crees-dijo Kouen haciendo aparecer de la nada una lata de refresco en su mano derecha.

-¿Eso fue magia?

-No. Es una habilidad que adquirí cuando desperté mi propio Ki-dijo el pelirrojo destapando el envase y tomando su contenido. -Me permite almacenar cuantas cosas quiera en un espacio al que yo solo tengo acceso.

-¿Entonces crees que o también conseguiré una habilidad como esa si despierto el Ki?

-Pues eso no es algo que lo tenga muy claro. En realidad no es un tema que hay conversado con muchas personas. De cualquier forma te conviene despertar tu Ki. Tal energía sirve como un multiplicador para la fuerza base, así que con el podrás aumentar tu desempeño físico mucho más rápido.

-¿Y en serio puedo hacer tal cosa? Soy solo una persona común y corriente.

-¿Tu familia es 100% japonesa?

-Sí.

-En ese caso no tendrás problemas. El Ki es algo natural para los orientales. Aunque suponiendo que tu familia no tenga nada que ver con lo sobrenatural, seguramente te tomara algo de esfuerzo conseguirlo.

-¿Y qué debo de hacer?

-Solo haz lo que explique al comienzo. Visualízate derribando un árbol y golpéalo con todas tus fuerzas. Eventualmente tendrás acceso a esa llama interna que es el Ki.

-No lo sé. Presiento que terminare rompiéndome la mano antes de lograr algo.

-Y es muy probable que lo hagas. No obstante, para este ejercicio lo importante es que mantengas la idea de que lograras tu objetivo. El dominio del Ki consta de dos partes. La parte mental y la parte física. La primera consiste en dominar el poder que esta intrínsecamente en ti y la segunda consta de aumentar tu condición física para aumentar tu poder. Tu solo necesitas de la primera, por lo que este ejercicio bastara para ti.

-¿Y cómo cuanto tiempo me tomara este ejercicio?

-¿Quién sabe? Todo dependerá de que tan buena sea tu visualización y compromiso. A mí me tomo seis meses derribar mi primer árbol.

-¿¡Seis meses!? ¡Eso es demasiado tiempo!

-Claro que eso paso cuando yo apenas tenía 9 años. Contigo no debería tardar tanto.

-¿¡9 años!? Wow, entonces tienes esa habilidad de hace mucho tiempo.

-Puede decirse que sí.

-Bien. Supongo que si tú lo lograste a esa edad, yo no debería tener ningún problema-dijo Issei poniendo su mirada sobre uno de los arboles del lugar.

-No necesitas mayores indicaciones para el ejercicio. Tu solo repite los casos y avísame cuando veas un resultado resaltante. Luego te explicare como usar el Ki de forma pasiva-dijo Kouen ya en vías de retirarse.

-No te vayas aun. Solo lo intentare una vez y luego me iré al dormitorio. Ya es tarde y aun con este conocimiento no debería abandonar el otro entrenamiento que hacemos.

-Como quieras.

-Entonces… ¡aquí voy!-dijo Issei antes lanzar su puñetazo.

[En club de investigación de lo oculto]

-Rias-dijo Sona con su atención puesta en la fuerte sensación que acaba de sentir.

-Lo sé. Yo también lo sentí-dijo la pelirroja en una posición de alerta. -Alguien ha despertado su Sacred Gear y por toda la magia que se acaba de liberar puedo decir que es uno de alto nivel.

[De vuelta al bosque]

-Cough. Cough. Cielos ¿Por qué de repente ha salido tanto polvo?-dijo Kouen apartando de su rostro la cortina de tierra que había cubierto el lugar. Su atención naturalmente fue hacia Issei, a quien tomaba como responsable de hacer caer ese polvo de la copa del árbol. Sin embargo, recibió una gran sorpresa cuando vio que la razón del fenómeno era otra.

En donde estaba el tronco del árbol objetivo de Issei ahora había un boquete, el cual había hecho que el tronco del árbol se doblara y cayera hacia un lado, provocando que el suelo se sacudiera y soltara la suciedad que se encontraba suelta

-Ok. Esto es completamente inesperado-dijo el pelirrojo con una ceja alzada por la escena.

-Oye, Kouen-dijo un Issei todavía envuelto en la nube polvo.

-Diga.

-¿Esto es normal?-dijo el castaño enseñando su mano izquierda, el cual estaba cubierto por un guantelete de color rojo que cubría la mitad de brazo.

-Ciertamente que no lo es-dijo el moreno sonriendo. –Pero parece que me he conseguido un buen compañero de sparring.

* * *

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir. Espero que hayan quedado claras algunas cosas.

 **Phoenix wolf 6446** : Dado que escribí el nombre de Xenovia tan mal, uno podría suponer que tengo una razón para ello. De cualquier forma, aquí está la continuación.

 **Hyakki Yako** : Gracias. Medaka es uno de mis personajes favoritos femeninos. Lamento que no haya muchas historias con ella. Me gustan tus ideas, especialmente por ya hay imágenes por parte de Type Moon que detallas esas características.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon´s Supremacy**

No me pertenece Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 3**

-[¡ **Sí! ¡Ya era la maldita hora de que alguien me despertara de una buena vez!]** -escucharon tanto Kouen como Issei del guantelete que portaba este último, el cual aparentemente hablo a través de la joya verde que se ilumino al tiempo que la voz se hacia oír.

-¡Ha hablado!-dijo el Hyoudou sorprendido.

-No te emociones por ese tipo de cosas. Cuando estas habilidades consiguen conciencia pueden tonarse bastante molestas-dijo Kouen, al tiempo que una bola de boliche aparecía y caía sobre su cabeza. –Tsk. ¿Lo ves?-dijo el pelirrojo con una línea de sangre bajando por su rostro.

-Esto….Creo que preguntare al respecto luego-dijo el castaño ignorando tal incidente y dirigiendo su mirada sobre su brazo izquierdo. –Primero saber qué es esto.

-Pues le preguntas a la persona equivocada.

 **-[Pasare por alto su ignorancia por el hecho de que ha pasado tiempo desde que estuve activo y porque gran parte de la humanidad se ha deslindado de los Sacred Gear, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme mal por el hecho de que no sepan quién soy]-** dijo el guantelete.

-¿Y la respuesta a esa pregunta es?

 **-[Ddraig. Mi nombre es Ddraig, el Welsh Dragón].**

-¿¡Un dragón!?-dijo Issei nuevamente sobresaltado.

-¿Con que un dragón, eh?-dijo Kouen suspirando con un aire de decepción. -Si ese es el caso, este asunto acaba de perder todo mi interés-dijo él empezando a caminar lejos del lugar. –Nos vemos mañana. Me voy por un trago.

-¡Hey! ¡No puedes irte así como así! ¿Cómo se supone que hare con esta cosa?-reclamo Issei agitando el brazo envuelto por el guantelete.

-Ni idea-dijo Kouen antes de irse.

 **-[Déjalo, yo soy toda la ayuda que necesitas]** -dijo el dragón antes de soltar un respingo de molestia **. – [Cielos. Tan mal hay caído la humanidad que ni siquiera hay emoción cuando escuchan sobre los dragones]-** dijo en tono de reprimenda. – **[Si así son las cosas, uno se pregunta si el sistema de los Sacred Gear en verdad valió la pena].**

-¿Eh?

 **-[Empecemos por lo básico, compañero. Tú eres usuario de un artefacto conocido como Sacred Gear. Estos no son otras cosas que habilidades concedidas por el Dios Bíblico].**

-¿El Dios Bíblico? ¿Quieres decir el Dios de la religión cristiana? ¿Y eso porque? Esto es Japón.

 **-[Ese es un buen punto. Puede que esta región sea dominada por el panteón Shinto, pero la influencia de las Tres Facciones Bíblicas es la más poderosa y se esparce a todos los rincones del mundo].**

-Comprendo.

 **-[Para mi desgracia, yo lo aprendí de la mala manera. Me vi envuelto en la guerra que esas facciones mantenían entre si y fui derrotado por el esfuerzo conjunto de sus líderes. Mi cuerpo fue destruido y mi alma fue encerrada en el Sacred Gear que ahora portas en el brazo].**

-Siento oír eso.

 **-[Pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Ahora soy el núcleo del artefacto conocido como el Boosted Gear y mi existencia se ha limitado a presenciar, y a veces guiar, a los que son mis portadores hacia la pelea final a la que están predestinados.]**

-¿Pelea?

 **-[Pero mejor omitamos ese detalle por el momento. Mis últimos portadores no eran muy fuertes de espíritu y no supieron procesar bien la noticia, lo que llevo a resultados no muy agradables].**

-Ese comentario solo hace que tenga más curiosidad.

 **-[Lo tomaremos a su debido tiempo. De momento nos concentraremos en el deseo que ha despertado tu Sacred Gear. Noto que tienes un gran deseo de hacerte fuerte].**

-Es correcto. Medaka-Kaichou puso su confianza en mí y no quiero decepcionarla.

 **-[¿Entonces deseas hacerte más fuerte para impresionar a esa hembra? No hay problema. He trabajado con mucho menos].**

-¡Hey no lo hago justamente por Medaka en ese sentido!-reclamo Issei para entonces detenerse a pensar un momento. -Aunque si lo pones de esa manera, no es una mala idea hacerme más fuerte para impresionar a otras chicas.

 **-[No te cuestionaría si lo hicieras. El solo hecho de estar activo es suficiente para mí].**

-Dime. ¿Tú tienes una habilidad como la Kouen?

 **-[No compares el Boosted Gear con un Sacred Gear de segunda como el de ese sujeto. El Sacred Gear que posees tiene la increíble habilidad de duplicar tu poder cada 10 segundos].**

-Eso suena genial, pero no lo capto muy bien.

 **-[Pongamos de ejemplo esa energía de la que estaban hablando tu y ese sujeto hace unos instantes. Tu cuerpo tiene una cantidad fija de tal energía que en condiciones normales solo podría elevarse con entrenamiento]** -explico Ddraig, recibiendo un asentimiento del castaño en señal de captaba esa parte. – **[El Boosted Gear tiene la habilidad de duplicar dicho poder por un tiempo limitado. En cuanto tu cuerpo lo aguante, tú puedes acceder a varias veces tu fuerza original sin la necesidad de entrenarte intensivamente].**

-Ya veo. Es como si la técnica **Kaio-ken** fuera convertida en un objeto.

 **-[Eso terriblemente acertado].**

-Pero eso quiere decir que es un arma de doble filo, ¿verdad?

 **-[Si. Si tu cuerpo no tiene la fuerza necesaria, el poder que obtengas por el Boosted Gear podría matarte].**

-Ufff. Eso quiere decir que no hay formar alguna en la que me escape de los entrenamientos.

 **-[Si en verdad eres un hombre, no puedes pasar de ellos. Incluso yo tuve que entrenarme para seguirle el paso a mi rival].**

-Bien. En ese caso no pondré excusa mañana. Pondré todo de mí al momento de entrenar.

 **-[Ese es el espíritu que deseaba oír].**

-Pero antes. ¿Puedes decirme si puedo ocultar esta cosa? Aunque hay todo tipo de mutaciones debido a Gen Bestial, creo el brazo de Mecha de un dragón sigue siendo algo demasiado llamativo y los demás harán pregunta.

 **-[Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo. Aun a mi parecer, bien podrías aprovechar tu adquisición].**

-Mejor no. No quiero llamar la atención sin antes prepararme un poco. Con lo que me han dicho Kouen y tú, tengo que presumir que el mundo oculta más cosas de la que una vez imagine.

 **-[Estas en lo correcto].**

Luego de aprender como aparecer y desaparecer su Sacred Gear a voluntad, Issei regreso a su dormitorio, no sin antes pasar por debajo de la mirada de cierta ojirroja que estaba en lo alto de la academia, viendo hacia los alrededores de la misma.

-Entonces Hyoudou-kun ya extendió sus alas. Qué bueno, eso le será de mucho provecho para el ejercicio de mañana-dijo Medaka con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 _ **-[¡Jeejejeje! ¡Hahahaha!]**_

 _-¿Y a ti que te pasa?_ -pregunto la Kurokami a la áspera voz que escucho en su cabeza.

 _ **-[No lo sé, pero de repente siento una gran felicidad. Ese sujeto que está dentro de ese mocoso. Siento que le conozco].**_

 _-Oh. Eso es bueno. Tal vez pueda darte las pistas que necesitas para recordar tu pasado]._

 _ **-[Así es. Siento que él puede darme mucho más que eso, mocosa. Solo necesito recordar que es].**_

 _ **-**_ _Podemos hablar luego con él para adelantar las cosas. Hyoudou se sentirá más cómodo con sus nuevas habilidades si descubre que está rodeado de otros usuarios._

 _ **-[Solo apresúrate. En verdad siento que he estado esperando por este encuentro por siglos].**_

[En la ciudad]

 _ **-¡Arghh! ¿¡Acaso eres idiota!? ¿¡Porque demonios dejaste a ese chico atrás!?**_ ¡ _ **No solo es un espectacular candidato para la posición de Asmodeo, sino que seguramente podrías aprender mucho de él, cabeza dura!**_

 _-Ya te he dicho que no me interesa todo ese asunto en el que me quieres meter, así que no necesito buscar a nadie para tus tontos puestos-_ le respondió Kouen, quien veía el escenario que le brindaba la ciudad nocturna desde lo alto de un edificio.

 _ **-Deberías asumir con mayor compromiso la posición que tienes.**_

 _-Yo no lo elegí ese poder que tanto me hechas en cara. Prefiero seguir peleando tal como le he hecho todos estos años._

 _ **\- Solo vas a conseguir que te maten si peleas solo con tu forma humana. Ya usaste tu habilidad en una ocasión, así que no veo por qué no puedes desplazar tu arrogancia a algo menos estorboso.**_

 _-Esa fue una excepción que no se volverá a repetir._

 _-…Sniff._

 _-¿Huh?_

 _ **-¡Buargh!**_

 _-¿Estas llorando?_

 _ **-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ¡La vida ha sido demasiado cruel conmigo al ponerme junto con el Lucifer más inútil de todos! ¡Buargh!**_

 _-Tú en serio eres un caso._

[Al día siguiente, en el gimnasio de la academia]

- _No sé por qué, pero no tengo un buen presentimiento sobre este día_ -pensó Issei viendo a Medaka rotar una pelota de voleibol en su mano derecha.

-Muy bien, muchachos. Hoy tendremos un ejercicio especial-dijo Medaka viendo a los presentes. –Jugaremos quemados-dijo ella señalando una cestas llena de todo tipo de pelotas. Desde bolas de tenis, hasta balones de baloncesto.

-Pero, Kaichou… Muchas de esas pelotas no son aptas para el juego-dijo Genshirou, quien fue el primero que tuvo el valor de hacer aquella observación. – ¿Además porque nos pidió que trajéramos estos equipos?-dijo el rubio en referencia a su bate y a la raqueta de Kiyome.

-Este será un partido de quemados fuera de lo común. En vez de limitarnos a hacer lanzamientos con las manos, estará permitido que usemos cualquier cosa para rechazar las pelotas en juego.

-¿Y el punto de estas actividad es?-pregunto Kiyome. –Quiero decir, aparte de demostrar una total falta de sentido común.

-Será solo un ejercicio de grupo. Hemos entrenado esta semana, pero no hemos hecho una actividad conjunta que nos permita ver la dinámica que tenemos entre nosotros.

-Aun si pareciera que esto será solo una actividad de broma. ¿Cómo pretendes que devuelva una pelota de basquetbol con una raqueta?-dijo al castaña con el mencionado equipo en sus manos.

-Solo tendrás que poner algo de fuerza al revés.

-¿No es tan sencillo sabes? Podría lesionarme una muñeca si cometo un error.

-Eso no es todo, Kaichou. Yo podría golpear a alguien si uso este bate-dijo Genshirou.

-Eso es parte del ejercicio. No solo estén atentos de sus oponentes, sino también de sus compañeros.

-No protesten. No creo que tenga caso hacerlo-dijo Souna a los presentes, cosa a lo que ellos tuvieron que asentir con pesar.

-Oh y antes de dividirnos, quería presentarles a los otros dos compañeros que se les unirán-dijo Medaka señalando la puerta del recinto. –Pueden pasar.

Al gimnasio entonces entraron un chico del mismo rango de edad de los estudiantes de primer año y una chica que se veía un poco menor.

-Ellos son Tanegashima Sotsu y Ruruko Nimura, ambos de la división de secundaria-explico Medaka.

Tanegashima era de piel bronceada y cabello rubio. Su constitución no era otra cosa que musculosa, sobrepasando a todos los varones presentes. Destacaba por tener una sonrisa que mostraba una mandíbula llena de afilados dientes triangulares, una piel de apariencia áspera y una aleta en su espalda.

Ruruko por otro lado, no se veía tan amenazante. La castaña, con peinado de dos coletas, simplemente tenía dos orejas caninas en la cabeza. No poseyendo otras características resaltantes.

-Hey, hey. Entiendo que Ruruko sea de secundaria, pero no hay forma que ese otro sujeto lo sea. Incluso pareciera que es mayor que nosotros-comento Issei.

-Je. En efecto lo soy-respondió Tanegashima sin verse molesto por el señalamiento del Hyoudou. -Retrase mi promoción a propósito para tener la ventaja en los torneos-dijo con toda confianza.

-¿Y eso no es ilegal?

-No con las normas actuales-dijo Genshirou, mostrando la misma expresión de incredulidad que tenia Issei en esos momentos.

-Haremos varios partidos, en donde el primero será el clásico chicos vs chicas. Por favor sepárense de esa forma-dijo Medaka.

Minutos después, los jóvenes se dividieron en dos grupos tal como había pedido la presidenta estudiantil. Kiyome, Koneko, Rurumo, Zenobia y Katase estaban de un lado, mientras que del otro estaban Issei, Tanegashima, Genshirou, Kouen y Yuuto. En el centro de la cancha fueron puestas dos pelotas de voleibol, dos de futbol y una de beisbol, las cuales irían rotando si algunas de ellas terminaba fuera de la cancha.

Si bien todas las pelotas eran igual de útiles, todo el mundo tenía mayor atención sobre la pelota de beisbol, pues era seguro que ella podía causar que el juego pasara de "quemados" a "quebrados".

Con el silbatazo de inicio, todos saltaron sobre las pelotas en un intento de ser los primeros en lanzar. El primero en tomar fue Yuuto, seguido de Kouen, en donde ambos tomaron las pelotas de futbol. Koneko y Rurumo fueron quienes tomaron las de voleibol, mientras que Zenobia fue la que tomo la temida pelota de beisbol.

Evitando dejar a los demás a la expectativa, la peliazul fue la primera en hacer un lanzamiento. Ya fuera por casualidad o porque estaba medio enredada por el juego, nadie le culparía por ello, Zenobia lanzo en dirección de Genshirou, quien se vio sobrecogido por la bola rápida que le fue disparada.

El rubio intento poner el bate delante suyo en un intento de bloquear la pelota, pero sus reflejos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para evitar ser golpeado en el estomago por la sólida pelota.

Aparte del adolorido Saji, Souna fue la única que puso mala cara por la reciente jugada. Ella era quien estaba más perturbada por la idea de Medaka. Los otros hicieron caso omiso y siguieron con el juego, a la vez que Genshirou abandonaba la cancha.

Kiba fue el siguiente el lanzar, haciéndolo en dirección de la ahora desprotegida Zenobia. Kiyome intervino poniendo su raqueta delante de su compañera, en un intento de probar que tan en lo cierto estaba Medaka. Para su buena y mala fortuna, su persona era quien tenía la razón al pensar que una raqueta no era apta para jugar quemados.

La malla de la raqueta absorbió todo el impulso del proyectil atrapado, sin ser capaz de hacerlo rebotar debido a que este cubrió toda su extensión. Por consiguiente la pelota golpeo la raqueta y luego cayó al suelo con tan solo un ligero impulso.

Con Kiyome fuera, Rurumo hizo su lanzamiento para intentar recuperar la ventaja de su equipo. Issei fue su objetivo, pero el chico mostro estar lo suficientemente atento como para atajar la pelota y sacar a su oponente en el proceso.

El Hyoudou se contento al ver que su equipo ganaba la ventaja, pero su felicidad termino pronto cuando vio una "bala de cañón" volar hacia él a toda velocidad. Logro proteger su rostro con la pelota que había atrapado, pero igual el impulso del proyectil entrante fue suficiente para hacer que su pelota le golpeara el rostro y fuera lanzado hacia atrás, fuera de los límites de su lado de la cancha.

Aun aturdido por el golpe, Issei se levanto como pudo y vio con cierto horror que su verdugo había sido la pequeña Koneko, quien si bien no mostraba alegría por su acierto de todas se veía conforme por este.

-Recuérdame comprarte unos dulces por ese golpe, Koneko-chan-dijo Katase a peliblanca.

-Lo haré-dijo la Toujou.

 _-Se que le dije a Rias que le pidiera a su sequito que tratara de forzar a los otros con sus propias habilidades, pero espero que no se pasen_ -pensó Souna al ver la escena.

-Urgh. Entonces los monstruos también vienen en tamaño compacto-dijo Kouen viendo a la chica de rasgos felinos, rebotando el balón que tenía en sus manos. -Bien, en ese caso no necesitare contenerme-dijo antes lanzar el objeto con una gran fuerza, tanta que libero una cierta presión de aire en los alrededores.

-Oh. ¿Así que para jugar este deporte hay que usar mucha fuerza? En ese caso yo también pondré de mi parte-dijo Zenobia, quien en algún momento incierto había conseguido un bate, el cual sostenía como si fuera una espada de kendo, cosa que extraño a todo el mundo, especialmente a su compañera más cercana, Katase.

De cualquier forma, la peliazul conecto un swing tal como se haría con la pieza de madera que sostenía. Infortunadamente para ella, aunque mostro tener la fuerza para contraatacar el bestial lanzamiento, el bate de madera no tuvo la resistencia adecuada para aguantar la pelota de futbol usada por Kouen.

Sin perder nada de fuerza, el lanzamiento entonces siguió hasta clavarse en la pared más cercana, poniendo en cuestionamiento si era seguro seguir con el partido.

El juego siguió y Koneko demostró en varias ocasiones que ella también era capaz de hacer unos estremecedores lanzamientos. Tanegashima demostró que su apariencia intimidante no era de adorno e hizo su parte en el juego, quedando de tercero a lado de los otros dos "monstruos" de la pelota.

Dado que Koneko y Kouen estuvieron a la par durante todo el partido, atajando y deteniendo los disparos del otro, los jugadores entraron y salieron varias docenas de veces de lo que solo podía denominarse como una zona de guerra.

Al final el resultado oficial fue un empate, con un saldo de siete balones reventados, cuatro bates partidos, dos raquetas deshechas, nueve pelotas de beisbol y tenis en ubicación incierta y ocho jugadores con un número indeterminado de politraumatismos.

 _-Creo que estoy empezando a odiar este juego_ -pensó Issei, sintiendo más de un hematoma en su cuerpo.

-Ahora que ya terminamos con la primera ronda, nos distribuiremos para hacer otro partido con distintos parámetros-dijo Medaka, alertando a todos los presentes.

-Medaka-Kaichou, tenga algo de piedad-dijo Katase.

-No creo que nuestros cuerpos aguante otro partido tan intenso-dijo Genshirou.

-Muestren más entusiasmo. Este ejercicio no solo tiene como objetivo poner a prueba su resistencia física, sino que les permitirá elegir a sus compañeros para los deportes de los que están a cargo.

-¿No y que solo era ejercicio grupal?-comento Kiyome.

-Mentí-dijo Medaka sin mayores complicaciones. –Cada cosa que hagamos será de gran importancia para los juegos. Pongan mucho de su parte.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

-Ahora pónganse todos de un lado de la cancha. Yo seré su rival en esta ocasión -dijo la peliazul con un brillo siniestro en los ojos.

[Más tarde]

-Definitivamente odio jugar quemados-dijo Issei cayendo en su cama, con su alma amenazando salirse de su cuerpo.

-Yo encuentro ese juego divertido. Es bastante vigorizante-dijo Kouen enredándose a sí mismo con un improvisado vendaje.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. Tú usaste Ki, no es así.

-Si lo hubiera hecho, los balones hubieran reventado antes de ser lanzados. Además eso ya hubiera sido pasarse de la mano.

-Atacaste sin miramientos a Koneko-chan. Yo creo que eso de por si es pasarse de la raya.

-Viste bien que ella sabe defenderse. El comentario esta demás.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, debo decir que me sorprendió mucho que Koneko-chan fuera tan fuerte. Supongo que su Gen Bestial no debe ser de un gato, sino de un tigre blanco.

-No lo sé, ni me interesa.

-Aunque con ese tamaño igual no tiene mucha lógica. ¿Sera que usa Ki?

-Con casos como ella, no tiene caso ponerse a pensarlo mucho. Créeme cuando te digo que hay mujeres que son auténticos monstruos. No importa si tienen Ki, Gen Bestial o cualquier otra cosa.

-Tsk. Dudo mucho que haya una mujer que pueda denominarse un monstruo.

-Disfruta tu ingenuidad mientras puedas, Issei. Recordaras mis palabras.

-Eres un exagerado.

 _ **-[El tiene toda la razón, compañero. Tú en serio no quieres saber cómo se pone una mujer cuando se enfada]-**_ dijo Ddraig, denotando cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

 _-¿¡Tu también!?_ -pensó Issei confundido por la actitud del dragón.

-Entonces dime. ¿Conseguiste una habilidad que te permitirá hacer que los demás muerdan el polvo o intentaras dominar el Ki?

-Lo segundo. Resulta que si tengo una habilidad muy buena conmigo, pero no creo que sea apropiado que la use delante de todos. Quiero decir, nunca he visto a nadie usar algo como ese guantelete y no quiero llamar la atención innecesariamente.

-No te criticare. Mi madre me dijo que no usara mis habilidades mientras estuviera en la academia.

-¡Pero si de todas formas las usas!-señalo el Hyoudou.

-Nunca dije que le hiciera caso.

-Eso me queda clarísimo-dijo Issei en tono de reproche.

-De cualquier forma. ¿Esa habilidad que tuya es como la mía o es algo diferente?

-Es algo bastante diferente a mi parecer.

-¿Y qué pensarías sobre usarla en una pelea? Indiferentemente de lo que dije ayer, debo admitir que me interesa saber más sobre ella. La verdad es que tú eres la segunda persona que veo con una habilidad del mismo tipo que la mía.

-¿Una pelea contra ti? ¿Acaso no crees que ya sufrí suficientes golpes por hoy?

-Prometo contenerme.

-Igual lo dejo para otra ocasión. Los pelotazos de Medaka en verdad me están doliendo y creo que voy a pasarme por la enfermería por una aspirina.

-Yo tengo aquí si en verdad la necesitas-dijo Kouen haciendo aparecer un frasco del mencionado medicamente. –Así mismo tengo vendas, ungüentos y cualquier otra cosa de primeros auxilio-dijo mostrando esas otras cosas. –También podría ofrecerte sake, pero me parece que tú no eres de los que toman.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -reclamo el castaño. - Soy menor de edad tal como tú y no quiero que me expulsen por traer licor a la escuela.

-Hay reglas que se hicieron para romper.

-Medaka-Kaichou te rompería si se enterara.

-Ese es un buen punto. Por eso mejor me voy a un lugar más cómodo.

-Con tal que no te quedes en nuestro dormitorio y no nos metas en problemas a los dos, por mi haz lo que quieras.

Siguiendo sus propias palabras, Issei fue a la enfermería a ver qué tan mal lo habían dejado los juegos de quemados. Solo cuando la enfermera le dijo que no tenía nada roto fue que Issei pudo dar por sentado que en verdad estaba cambiando. Otras palizas por parte de las compañeras sus anteriores escuela le habían dejado en peor condición, pero la de ese día no había hecho tanta mella en su cuerpo.

En verdad se sentía afortunado de haber conseguido el Boosted Gear, ya que de lo contrario estaba seguro que como mínimo le tocaba una visita al hospital. En ese sentido, sentía lastima por Genshirou pues sin lugar a duda el era el que se había llevado la peor parte de ese terrible ejercicio propuesto por la presidente. El había recabado la información que necesitaba para organizar lo que sería el equipo de beisbol, aunque el precio había sido bastante grande.

Pensando en la fuerza que mostraron sus compañeros en el ejercicio, Issei no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tan secreto seria el asunto del Ki. En principio le pareció que Medaka era una chica normal muy bien ejercitada, pero ahora no podía evitar pensar en la posibilidad de que ella fuera usuaria de esa energía.

Preguntarle sonaba como una buena idea, pues seguramente ella sería una mejor tutora en el tema que Kouen. Solo era cuestión de encontrarle y hacerlo.

Issei entonces fue al salón del Concejo Estudiantil, en donde inevitablemente deseo encontrar a la Kurokami en las mismas fachas en las que le había encontrado la otra vez. Lastimosamente para él, Souna y Tsubaki también estaban en el sitio por lo que la presidenta del consejo simplemente estaba organizando unos papeles.

-Oh, Issei. ¿Qué te trae a estos lados?-pregunto la peliazul al ver al chico.

-Buenas, Kaichou. Espero no estar interrumpiéndole-dijo Issei.

-En lo absoluto. Siempre estoy a la orden para lo que necesiten los estudiantes de esta academia.

-Me alegra, porque quisiera preguntarle algo.

-Soy toda oídos.

-De hecho es algo un poco privado-dijo el castaño viendo a las chicas lentes, quienes tenían su mirada sobre él. –Aunque si es una molestia que lo tratemos de esa forma…..

-Tranquilo. Podemos ir a un sitio más adecuado.

-Se lo agradezco.

[Minutos después, en un aula vacía]

-Bien, Issei-kun. ¿Qué necesitas de mí?-pregunto la Kurokami.

-Vera. Luego de ver que tan fuerte fue en el partido de quemados , yo quería preguntarle…..

 **-[¿¡A quién demonios le interesa que quieras preguntar, enclenque!?]** -escucho Issei de una fuerte voz masculina que le interrumpió.

 _ **-[Esa voz…. Se me hace conocida]-**_ comento Ddraig en tono pensativo.

 **-[¡Sekiryutei! ¡Tú tienes respuestas que yo necesito! ¡Habla en este instante!]** -dijo otra vez la voz, al tiempo que Medaka se llevaba la mano al rostro y se veía mortificada por la situación.

 _ **-[Oh, sí. Ya recuerdo a quien le pertenece….. Mierda]-**_ expreso el dragón dejando a su portador con una creciente preocupación.

* * *

Y aquí dejo otro capítulo, en donde dejo entre ver que trae cada personaje. Solo para dejarlo en claro, ninguno de los personajes ajenos a DxD está interrumpiendo la línea canon de algún otro personaje o la trama propia de la serie. A lo mucho, solo estoy extendiendo cosas que no fueron tan lejos en la misma y quiero continuarlas en esta historia.

Ahora para evitarme tener que hacer una larga lista en capítulos futuros, de una pongo de donde vienen los personajes extra a DxD que están en el historia por el momento.

Tanegashima Sotsu - Medaka Box

Medaka Kurokami - Medaka Box

 **Antifanboy** : Gracias por comentario. En principio pensé que estaría creando una versión completamente distinta del mundo, pero luego me di cuenta que simplemente será un lugar donde ciertos personajes no serán tan estúpidos como lo fueron en el canon. Y en ciertos aspectos Medaka no será tan diferente de Rias, pero de todas formas veras que habrá una diferencia.

No hay mucho que justificar con los Yokai y demás, ellos estaban primero. Issei al menos no va saltar de una al Balance Breaker, eso a mi parecer ayudara a su desarrollo. Sobre el tigre, creo que eso solo aplicaría si nos limitáramos a los dragones de la mitología china. Sus rivales en este caso serán al más mixto. Hay muchas variables con el Gen apagado, pero eso se explicara en el camino.

 **alexsennin9999** : gracias. En realidad los Sacred Gear son solo uno de los factores detrás del gen apagado. Solo mira el caso de Kiba y Tsubaki. Rodeado de tanta gente manipuladora, Issei necesitaba alguien que en verdad pudiera velar por sus propios intereses. Además el Boosted Gear no representa mucho adelanto para Issei, debido a que el sigue un humano normal. Ciertamente SG de Kouen es como el re-equip de Erza, pero su contenido palidece frente al de la pelirroja.

 **autor godz:** Pues tengo una explicación que dejara bien parados a unos personajes de potencial poco explotado en la los protagonistas, lo de base son Issei, Kouen y Medaka.

 **Hyakki Yako** : Gracias. Sé que siempre es arriesgado cuando uno incursiona con OC, pero igual decidí hacerlo. La aplicación de la ideas tardara un poco, pero te aseguro que las tendré en cuenta.

Ahora sin más que decir, me despido por ahora.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon´s Supremacy**

No me pertenece Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 4**

Dadas los eventos recientes, no le fue muy difícil a Issei intuir que Medaka era una usuaria de Sacred Gear tal como su persona y Kouen. La voz que parecía venir de ella tenía el mismo tipo de profundidad que tenia Ddraig, por lo que imagino que tal cosa también estaba encerrada en un artefacto divino.

Por tales razones no se sintió cohibido por la singular escena. Sin embargo, si se preocupo por la actitud que tenía su dragón compañero, la cual evidenciaba un notable nerviosismo.

 _ **-[Escucha atentamente, compañero. No sobreactúes o digas algo de lo que te voy a contar a esa chica, de lo contrario estás muerto. Mantente muy tranquilo]**_ _-_ dijo Ddraig a su portador, cuidando que su conversación solo fuera dirigida a este.

 _-¿¡Con unas palabras así como quieres que lo haga!?_

 _ **-[Tienes que hacerlo. El tipo que está encerrado en esa mocosa es alguien bastante molesto y peligroso. Un paso en falso y hasta aquí llegamos].**_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Es muy fuerte?_

 _ **-[Que va. Puedo vencerlo con una garra un ala atada a la espalda]-**_ dijo el dragón con cierta prepotencia _ **. – [Sin embargo te recuerdo que ahora mismo estoy vinculado a ti y eso pone las tornas en nuestra contra].**_

 _-Eso de alguna forma es hiriente_ -respondió Issei a sabiendas de que le habían dicho que era un debilucho _._

 _ **-[No lo tomes como algo personal. La gran mayoría de mis portadores hubiera tenido problemas si se hubiera conseguido con este sujeto. El es…]**_

 _ **-[¡Se que puedes oírme, Sekiryutei! ¡Tienes que responder a mis preguntas!]**_ -ordeno la voz que de alguna forma venia de Medaka.

-Lo siento, Issei. Este tipo no tiene ningún tipo de modales y no espera por nada -dijo Medaka visiblemente incomoda por la situación que se daba por su acompañante".

 _ **-[¿¡Cómo quieres que tenga paciencia, mocosa!? ¡Llevo 16 años en la expectativa de conseguir a alguien que pueda hablarme sobre mi identidad!]**_

 _ **-[¿Huh? ¿Identidad? ¿Ese sujeto no sabe quién es?]-**_ dijo Ddraig esta vez haciendo escuchar a todos los presentes.

 _ **-[¿¡Crees que estaría preguntándolo si lo supiera, lagartija!?**_

 _ **-[Tsk. ¿Y pretendes que me acuerde con una actitud como esa? Lo siento, no tengo memoria de alguien que falta el respeto de esa forma]**_

 _ **-[¡No te hagas el listo! Mis recuerdos son vagos y algo inconsistentes, pero una cosa es segura, Sekiryutei! ¡Tu estas en ellos y tienes la respuesta a mi problema!]**_

 _ **-[Tienes al dragón equivocado]-**_ dijo Ddraig cerrando su comunicación al exterior.

 _ **-[¡Hey, no te escapes! ¡No he terminado contigo!]-**_ reclamo el ser en Medaka.

 _ **-[Bien. Hay buenas noticias. Ese tipo en verdad no recuerda su identidad]**_ -dijo Ddraig a Issei en un tono más relajado _ **. – [Cuando se es encerrado en un Sacred Gear la conciencia tienden a volverse un asunto complicado. Tuvieron que pasar tres portadores antes de que pudiera volver a ser consciente de mi mismo].**_

- _Pero el te reconoce muy bien-_ comento el chico _._

 _ **-[No le culpo. Debí dejarle una impresión muy fuerte. Después de todo yo fui quien le asesino].**_

 _-¡Tu lo mataste!_

 _ **-[Si y sería maravilloso que no se lo comentaras. Eso le darás más años de vida a tu existencia.]**_

-¿ _Pero porque?...Quiero decir, a parte de la razón obvia. ¿Quién es ese sujeto como para que sea tan importante que no recuerde su identidad._

 _ **-[Uno no llega a ser uno de los seres más poderosos de mundo simplemente inflando el pecho y diciendo que lo es. Hay que derrotar a otros del mismo peso para hacer validas todas esas palabras. Ese sujeto fue una de las victimas de mi camino a la cima]**_ **-** dijo el dragón recibiendo un respingo de desaprobación de Issei. _**– [No voy a disculparme por este caso en particular. Él fue quien busco pelea conmigo. No es mi culpa que terminara derrotado y que de alguna forma terminara en un Sacred Gear].**_

 _-Aun así…._

 _ **-[No es alguien por quien debas sentir lástima, compañero. El es uno de los seres que ha causado más muertes y destrucción en este mundo]**_ -dijo Ddraig en voz seria. _**– [El es Ares, el dios griego de la guerra].**_

 _-¿¡Dios!? ¿Quieres decir como el que te puso en el Boosted Gear?_

 _ **-[Más o menos. Aunque en términos de poder, Ares solo es un dios de rango B. El Dios Bíblico es de rango SS].**_

 _-Ya veo. ¿Es decir que tengo que asumir la mitología griega también es real?_

 _ **-[La gran mayoría de las mitologías son reales, así como lo son sus dioses. Sin embargo, lo mejor es que no pienses mucho en el asunto. Algunos dioses sienten cuando alguien está pensando en ellos y no quiero que alguien se percate del estado de Ares].**_

 _-¿Tan mal te cae ese sujeto?_

 _ **-[¡El quiso hacerme su montura personal!]-**_ reclamo el dragón _._

 _-Oh._

 _ **-[No fue difícil detenerle, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que se paso de la raya con su ridícula idea].**_

 _-Por supuesto que lo es._

 _ **-[Ahora mismo el no podrá hacer nada, pero no sé si él puede influenciar a su portadora. De hecho, no tengo la menor idea de que es su Sacred Gear. Por ello opto por no ser el que le revele su identidad. Ares era un sujeto bastante testarudo y estoy seguro que volverá a su cruzada si la recuerda].**_

 _-Lo capto_ -dijo Issei para volver su atención hacia realidad _._

-Y yo que pensaba que por fin podría hacer callar a este sujeto-dijo Medaka suspirando. -Pero bueno, supongo que no se puede esperar que todas las respuestas vengan de una sola vez.

-Lo siento, Kaichou. Ddraig tampoco tiene muy claro sus recuerdos.

-No es necesario que te refieras a mí tan formalmente. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

-D-de acuerdo.

-Quiero decir, siendo que me parece claro que no es necesario explicarte cual es la situación actual. Creo que puede existir mayor confianza entre nosotros.

-Eso supongo.

-Como ya lo habrás notado, soy usuaria de un Sacred Gear, tal como lo eres tú. Los que lo han visto le llaman **Amazon Heiress**. En lo particular me considero más abierta que una guerrera Amazona, pero no voy a negar que me gusta la idea de ser asociada a ese grupo.

 _-¿Cómo decirlo? Si lo pones de esa manera, ahora no hay forma que no vea a Medaka como una guerrera Amazona_ -pensó el Hyoudou _._

 _ **-[Si. Además debo añadir que ese nombre es terriblemente preciso]**_ -menciono Ddraig.

-¿Qué me dices del tuyo?-pregunto Medaka.

-El mío se llama **Boosted Gear** -dijo Issei invocando su guantelete rojo. –No me pida que se muestre en funcionamiento, pues no he tenido oportunidad

-No es necesario. La sola idea de que ese artefacto contiene a un dragón me da una idea de su poder.

 _ **-[Tsk. Tan solo serán trucos de fiesta]-**_ comento Ares. **–** _ **[Sin duda alguna soy yo quien tiene el mejor poder. Solo mi mera presencia ha hecho que esta sea el ser humano más poderoso de la Tierra. Dudo que esa lagartija súper desarrollada tenga algo mejor].**_

 _ **-[Que alguien me de paciencia]-**_ dijo Ddraig para sí mismo.

-No le hagas caso a ese sujeto. No soy otra cosa que una simple estudiante de preparatoria-dijo la peliazul medio apenada.

-Medaka-san, tengo impreso el logo de uno de los balones en la espalda-dijo Issei con una mano en el adolorido lugar. -No sé si podría diferenciar entre uno de sus lanzamientos y el disparo de un cañón.

-Lo siento. A veces no tengo control sobre mi propia fuerza.

-Ya lo tengo presente.

-Prometo ser más comedida la próxima vez-dijo la Kurokami, para luego ponerse un poco más seria. –Ahora dime. ¿Sobre qué era de lo querías hablarme?

-La verdad es que ya no tiene caso, pues quería preguntarle cual era el origen de esa fuerza suya. ¿Llegue a pensar que era una artista marcial o algo por el estilo?

-Conozco algunos estilos de lucha, pero como mi compañero comento, mi fuerza viene del Sacred Gear que poseo. Me han dicho que puedo aumentarla con ciertos entrenamientos, pero por el momento no lo he visto necesario.

-Ya veo. Es una lástima.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Acaso alguien de la academia te esta importunando?

-No, no. Es solo que con las últimas cosas que he descubierto, me ha parecido que es una buena idea que empiece a entrenarme para ser más fuerte.

-Me gusta tu iniciativa. Estar preparado no está demás. Especialmente en mundo tan peculiar como el que vivimos.

-Además quisiera estar preparado para el intercolegial. Usted se ve muy emocionada por ellos y no quisiera decepcionarla.

-Ciertamente me importa el evento, pero creo que tal vez estas lo que quiero para tal evento.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir?

-¿Sabes qué? Lo mejor es que te lo muestre. Sera más sencillo que lo entiendas si los ves con tus propios ojos.

Sintiendo curiosidad por el tema, Issei decidió seguir a Medaka y ver qué era lo quería mostrarle. A pesar de que Ddraig le manifestó que era una mala idea estar cerca de esa chica por su inquilino, igual no iba a perder la oportunidad de participar en una actividad que involucrara a una chica.

[Más tarde, en el salón del Club de Exploración de lo Oculto]

-Dime, Kiba. ¿Pudiste averiguar algo?-pregunto Rias al rubio.

-Muy poco, Buchou. Ya sabe que a veces me resulta estar cerca de Kurokami-san-dijo el chico con cierta vergüenza. –Es como si ella tuviera una barrera alrededor suyo que repele a los demás.

-Ya veo-dijo la pelirroja suspirando con decepción. –En verdad quisiera saber cómo funciona esa habilidad suya. Quiero decir, yo siento nada cuando estoy cerca de ella. ¿Porque los repele a ustedes y a mí no?

-¿No será porque usted es una Demonio de sangre pura?

-Tendría lógica de no ser porque otros como Hyoudou pueden acercarse a ella sin mayor problema. Estoy 100% segura de que él es solo un humano.

-Supongo que tendrá que hablar con él en persona.

-Eso creo-dijo la pelirroja para entonces poner su atención en la albina presente, cosa que inmediatamente le perturbo debido a que la loli tenía una expresión de molestia en su rostro y estaba despidiendo un miasma de color negro. -¿K-koneko-chan?

-Diga, Buchou-dijo la Toujo sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada.

-No lo parece-dijo la Gremory viendo que la chica mostraba una conducta más arisca de lo usual. -¿Seguiste a Tenrou como te lo pedí?

-Sí. Seguí al cretino.

-¿Cretino? ¿Paso algún inconveniente?

-Luego de que Hyoudou dejara su habitación, el cretino hizo lo mismo y fue hacia la ciudad. Allí se dirigió a la pastelería del centro.

-¿Esa pastelería francesa que estrenaron hace poco?

-Sí. Allí compro uno de cada uno de los dulces que allí servían.

-Interesante. Eso significa que el tiene mucho dinero-dijo la pelirroja analizando la información.

-Me pareció una buena idea pedirle uno para iniciar una conversación y aprender algunas cosas, pero…..

-¿Pero?

-El solo me dio esto-dijo la peliblanca mostrando una lata abollada de comida para gatos, cosa que dejo a la Gremory con un tic en el ojo. –El cretino es un Demonio-dijo Koneko inflando los cachetes con molestia.

-Bueno, tú también lo eres y no es en sentido figurado-dijo Yuuto con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Aunque ese sujeto esta en otro nivel.

-Fufufu. Sin embargo, eso le hace algo interesante-dijo una pelinegra que también se encontraba en el lugar. –Alguien pueda rechazar una petición de Koneko-chan tan fríamente no es algo que se vea todos los días.

Quien había hablado era Akeno Himejima, la idol numero dos de Kuoh. Al igual que su amiga Rias, ella era una joven de exuberante cuerpo y gran belleza. Mientras que los otros presentes en el salón no parecían ser autóctonos del país, Akeno era la perfecta representación de una mujer japonesa.

-Entiendo tu punto, pero aun así lo que le hizo a Koneko-chan es imperdonable-dijo Rias abrazando a la albina. –Es entendible que ella esté molesta.

-Molesta o no, me parece que deberías intensificar la observación de todos esos sujetos. Están mostrando ser más interesantes de lo que pensábamos-dijo Akeno.

-Lo sé.

[En otro lugar]

-Ya llegamos, Issei. Puedes soltarme-dijo Medaka a su acompañante, quien actualmente estaba sujeto a su cintura.

En otra ocasión el Hyoudou hubiera estado fascinado por su posición, pero en aquel momento el estaba medio paralizado. ¿La razón? Medaka le había llevado a la ciudad en bicicleta. Ciertamente no sonaba como algo particularmente extraño, aunque la verdad era que sí que lo era, ya que la chica no había llevado a Issei al área comercial de Kuoh, sino a la ciudad de Tokio.

En medio de su desconcierto el Hyoudou estaba intentado comprender como era que la Kurokami había vuelto una simple bici en un vehículo tan rápido como una motocicleta. No, debía ser más rápido, pues ella había conseguido cubrir la distancia que separaba a su pueblo de la capital en menos de treinta minutos. En auto el viaje hubiera sido entendible, pero en bicicleta era demencial. El que no hubiera chocado con ningún automóvil era un milagro, pues Medaka no tuvo ningún reparo al momento de usar la autopista para su viaje.

El miedo de terminar bajo un camión había sido suficiente como para que toda intención pervertida desapareciera y solo sostuviera Medaka por amor a su propia vida. Por ello también al Hyudou le costó soltarse cuando el viaje llego a su fin.

-P-por favor. De regreso tomemos un tren-dijo el chico llevando sus temblorosas piernas al suelo.

-Lo siento. Debíamos llegar temprano o de lo contrario no podría estar en nuestro destino.

-¿Y ese cual es?-dijo Issei, notando que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser el área industrial de la ciudad. Aunque cabía destacar que la zona mostraba un cierto nivel de abandono.

-Voy a necesitar que te sostengas mi de nuevo. Esta vez pon tus brazos en mi cuello-dijo Medaka inclinándose un poco, pues ella era más alta que el castaño.

Dada la última experiencia, Issei se lo pensó bien antes de seguir la sugerencia de la presidenta. Sin embargo, antes de que se diera cuenta, el ya estaba a unos cuatro metros sobre el suelo.

Medaka se lo pensó bien y opto por llevar cargado al castaño, pues el anterior viaje le habría debilitado un poco. Resulto conveniente, ya que así le fue más fácil saltar sobre las edificaciones por los que tenía que pasar.

En primer momento Issei no entendió porque no podían ir a su destino caminado, pero cuando llego al tragaluz de unos de los almacenes de la zona se dio una idea de porque andaban de incognito.

El Hyoudou jamás había visto a tantos pandilleros juntos en un solo lugar. Kuoh era una población bastante tranquila y rara vez se veía a gente cometiendo delitos. Aunque Tokio era una urbe mucho mayor, el chico no daba crédito a la escena que veía.

Los presentes estaban reunidos alrededor de una cerca de metal, la cual estaba acomodada para formar un enorme cuadrilátero. El objetivo del espacio no podía ser más claro, pues ya había dos sujetos poniéndolo en escena.

Era una arena de lucha. Una que era usada por sujetos de curtida apariencia para efectuar una pelea a punta de garras y patadas. Literalmente, pues los que peleaban eran un sujeto con la apariencia robusta de un oso y otro que parecía tener las piernas de un felino.

Mientras que el primero intentar darle a otro con sus macizos brazos, el segundo peleador esquivaba moviéndose por la arena para luego golpear a otro con una patada que incluía un zarpazo.

Si bien no era una escena que sorprendiera a Issei dado los actores que participaban en ella, igual se sentía intrigado por el hecho de que Medaka estuviera al tanto de un evento que era ilegal a todas luces.

Antes de que cualquier pregunta saliera, Medaka tomo de nuevo a Issei y ambos se alejaron del sitio, al tiempo que ella explicaba que si quedaban más tiempo les descubrirían.

Una vez lejos de la zona, ya en camino hacia la estación de tren, Medaka rompió el silencio que había mantenido y procedió a explicarle a Issei cual era todo el asunto.

-Issei, tu comprenderás que ahora es muy común que las personas quieran demostrar a los otros que son mejores a punta de golpes, ¿verdad?

-Sí. He tenido la fortuna de no verme involucrado en ninguna pelea, pero mi padre me ha hablado del tema-contento el Hyoudou.

-Sin embargo, el no debe haberte contando sobre cierta competencia que se da en el submundo de la sociedad.

-¿Habla de esas peleas?

-Sí. Aunque eso que viste solo es la punta del iceberg-explico la peliazul. –Veras, aun cuando exista cierta apertura para usar habilidades provenientes del Gen Bestial en el contexto común, todavía sigue siendo ilegal armar una pelea a mitad de la calle.

-Es lógico.

-No obstante, la verdad es que tales peleas no son ilegales si son llevadas a cabo en cierto ambiente.

-¿Dónde?

-Ese es mi problema. No lo sé-dijo la chica mostrándose seria. –Solo tengo el conocimiento de que si alguien demuestra ser muy fuerte o muestra cierta habilidad con su Gen Bestial, es invitado a esas peleas.

-¿Solo eso? No suena tan complicado.

-En realidad lo es un poco. Hay dos canales de entrada, pero al final ambos convergen en una única cosa. Los reclutadores.

-¿Cómo esos que buscan promesas deportivas?

-Exacto. Claro que ellos tienen fines menos éticos-comento la peliazul. –En fin, ellos trabajan en dos circuitos. Uno oficial y uno callejero. El último es lo que recién acabas de ver. Los aspirantes se organizan para luchar entre ellos en contiendas sin ningún tipo de reglas, a la espera de llamar la atención de un reclutador.

-¿Y cuál es la oficial?

-Es la que a mi parecer es la más sucia. Los reclutadores se presentan en las competencias deportivas a la caza de posibles promesas.

-Ya veo porque piensa eso. Ciertamente es bastante sucio-dijo Issei poniéndose pensativo. –Un momento. ¿¡Usted planea usar el intercolegial para entrar a esas peleas!?

-Es correcto, pero no malinterpretes mis intenciones. Si fuera por mí no involucraría a nadie, mas no me queda otra opción que pedirle a ayuda a otros-dijo la ojirroja viendo a Issei. –Claro que les daría la opción de elegir ayudarme o no.

-Antes explíqueme algo. ¿Por qué necesita entrar a esas peleas?

-Las peleas como tal no me importan. Sin embargo, tengo que buscar a dos personas en ellas-dijo Medaka entonces mostrándole dos fotos a Issei, donde se venían una chica y un chico muy parecidos a Medaka. –Son mis hermanos mayores. Ellos se involucraron en esas peleas y actualmente están desaparecidos.

-Entonces es un asunto muy grave.

-Así es. Mi familia es rica y tiene muchas influencias, pero de todas formas no puede hacer nada para averiguar sobre su paradero. La única forma de involucrarse en ese mundo es a través de la fuerza y por eso necesito la ayuda de otros.

-¿Por qué? Usted es bastante fuerte, Medaka-san. Seguramente podría noquear a cualquiera de un golpe.

-Solo velo por ti mismo-dijo Medaka señalando a su alrededor.

Issei se percato de un hecho inusual. A pesar de que había una gran cantidad de transeúntes en la calle, estos se mantenían alejados de su persona y su compañera. Ellos dos era básicamente una piedra en un rio de personas, donde la corriente no tenía otra opción más que desviarse al no poder atravesarlos.

-Como veras, yo no lo agrado a los demás-dijo Medaka mostrando cierto desanimo. –Siendo específicos, todo aquel que tenga el gen Bestial me rechaza apenas me ve. Intente entrar a esas peleas mediante el circuito callejero, pero…..nadie quiso pelear conmigo-dijo ella con mas desanimo.

-¿Eh?

-Todos corrían acobardados cuando yo ponía un pie en la jaula de pelea. Mi apellido no es desconocido, así que se creyó que estaba comprando a mis oponentes y fui vetada de ese circuito.

 _-No tengo palabras_ -pensó Issei _._

-Es una autentica molestia. Siempre me he sentido incomoda con mi Sacred Gear, pero nunca me había causado un problema el que tengo ahora. No poder buscar a mis hermanos a causa de mis habilidades es algo demasiado agobiante-dijo ella mostrándose molesta.

-Creo que le comprendo. Aunque debo decir que es realmente extraño que alguien necesite ayuda porque es muy fuerte.

-Es una ironía que no me gusta en lo absoluto. Especialmente porque implica que debo depender de personas como Tanegashima y Kouen. El primero me dijo que no tenía problemas en ayudarme en cuanto le retribuya un pago adecuado por sus servicios y el segundo….aun no le he dicho y estoy dudando en hacerlo. Me parece que disfrutaría demasiado de esas peleas. Mantengo una opinión neutral hacia ellas. No las condeno, pero tampoco las apoyo.

-Entiendo-dijo Issei guardando silencio por un momento. –Medaka-san, ¿usted quiere que yo participe?

-No voy a hacerte esa petición. Como imaginaras esas peleas son muy peligrosas y aun cuando este preocupada por mis hermanos, me sentiría peor si alguien es herido por intentar ayudarme-dijo Medaka de forma seria. –Solo decidí hablarte de esto debido al hecho de que tienes un Sacred Gear y las intenciones que manifestaste de volverte mas fuerte. Tal vez seas fichado por un reclutador y decidas participar en esas peleas. Estará en ti si quieres ayudarme o no.

-Siendo que ahora conozco completamente cual es motivo por el que tiene tanto interés en el intercolegial, me sería difícil no ayudarle.

-Gracias. Sin embargo, debo comentar que actualmente no eres apto para ser un luchador-señalo la chica. -No dudo qué existan portadores de Sacred Gear participando en los circuitos, pero lo ideal es que puedas defenderte sin la necesidad de recurrir al tuyo.

-Supongo que tiene razón. Sería raro que me presentara usando el **Boosted Gear.**

-También te lo digo porque no quiero que a mitad de camino te ocurra lo mismo que a mí. Que los demás se alejen de ti debido a tu poder es una carga por la que nadie debería pasar.

 _ **-[Sobre eso. Ese Sacred Gear tuyo no es la razón por la que eres evitada por los demás]-**_ comento Ddraig hablándole mentalmente a los jóvenes.

 _ **-[¿De qué hablas? Es obvio que todos se alejan de nosotros porque sienten nuestro gran poder]-**_ dijo Ares.

 _ **-[Es cierto, pero tú solo estas acrecentando el problema. El verdadero origen del percance viene de la chica misma].**_

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Medaka.

 _ **-[Haki. Sí, creo que ese era su nombre. Desde que desperté he podido sentir tal fuerza surgir a raudales de ti muchacha. Es ella lo que provoca que los demás te teman]**_ -explico Ddraig.

-¿Haki? ¿Eso está relacionado con el Ki?-pregunto esta vez Issei.

 _ **-[La respuesta es más o menos ambigua. El Haki beneficia principalmente el área física, pero tiene su propia categoría debido a su naturaleza. El Haki no es otra cosa que la fuerza de voluntad de su portador. Todos los seres vivos lo tienen, pero no todos pueden despertarlo o aprenderlo].**_

-Supongo que insinúas que yo lo tengo despierto, ¿no?-dijo Medaka.

 _ **-[Esta demás decirlo. El Haki tiene varias manifestaciones y una de ellas, sino más recuerdo, es la intimidación. Los animales son más sensibles a ella y siendo que los humanos de ahora tienen ese curioso estado, no me extrañaría que ellos se alejen de ti porque están detectando subconscientemente tu emisión de Haki].**_

-Wow. Apenas nos conocemos y tú ya has descubierto tantas cosas.

 _ **-[No solo dos de mis poseedores fueron usuarios experimentados de ese poder, sino que también llegue a combatir humanos con él. No es algo para nada común].**_

-¿Pero tienes una idea de cómo apagarlo? Quiero decir, si hay una forma.

 _ **-[Por supuesto que la hay. En condiciones normales un humano solo podría ejercer su Haki por un poco tiempo. No de forma constante como tú lo haces. Tal proeza solo debe ser posible debido a tu Sacred Gear].**_

 _ **-[Je. Seguro que tú no puedes hacer algo]**_ -comento Ares.

 _ **-[No, no puedo hacerlo. Tengo algo cientos de veces mejor]**_ -dijo el dragón defendiendo su orgullo.

 _ **-¿Y bien?**_ -pregunto Medaka.

 _ **-[Necesito concentrarme bien en el tema, muchacha. Los usuarios de los que hablo fallecieron hace cientos de años y no me acuerdo de los detalles que necesitas. Dame algo de tiempo y te daré una respuesta. Mientras tanto continúa con el entrenamiento de Issei. Si bien estoy orgulloso de mi poder, de nada vale si mi portador no pone algo de su parte].**_

 _-¿Huh? ¿No y que no querías acércate a Medaka por su compañero?_ -pregunto Issei al dragón.

 _ **-[Se que es arriesgado, pero puede que tú en el camino aprendas algo. No voy a decírselo a esa chica para que no se sienta mal, pero la gracia con el poder es que solo aleja a los débiles. Un hecho inevitable es que el poder atrae al poder y por ende nosotros no podemos estar alejados de ella].**_

 _-Tiene sentido._

-Me parece entonces que tenemos un trato, Sekiryutei-dijo Medaka.

 _ **-[Dalo por hecho].**_

 _ **-[Me fastidia que recibas ayuda de esa lagartija, pero supongo que eso ayudara a que eventualmente ponga a funcionar ese cerebro suyo]**_ -dijo Ares de mala gana.

 _ **-[Lo dice es que ha tenido el suyo apagado por más de dos milenios**_ ]-pensó el dragón _ **.**_

-Perfecto. Si Ddraig no tiene ningún problema en ayudarle, entonces con más razón yo le asistiré-dijo Issei demostrando cierta emoción.

-Te lo agradezco.

-Aunque quisiera preguntarle algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Está segura de que no le gusta ese Haki?-dijo Issei, quien como Medaka, estaba ya en el tren de vuelta a Kuoh. El detalle era que ambos tenían el vagón para ellos solo. – En serio que es útil. Jamás había estado tan cómodo en uno de estos trenes.

-No uso mucho los transportes públicos. No me gusta incomodar a los demás.

-Oh. Ahora me siento mal por pedirle que usáramos este tren.

-Tranquilo. Una vez no hará daño.

* * *

Y aquí termina este capítulo. Un hecho inevitable es que HS DxD parece un enorme crossover, pues incluye tantas cosas que al final ninguna queda bien explicada. No creo que la inclusión del Haki (proveniente de One Piece) cambie mucho las cosas, por lo que espero que no les moleste.

 **Hyakki Yako** : Gracias. Si será harem, pero no será algo acelerado, pues usualmente no los formo tan rápido. Pues ciertamente Issei y Medaka es una pareja potencial. Un detalle importante es que Medaka no conoció a Kumagawa y Zenichi, por lo que no es igual a su contraparte canon. Debido

 **alexsennin9999:** Gracias.

-Siendo que la magia está descartada, Issei solo tiene por delante el Ki y poder que naturalmente tienen los dragones, el cual es vagamente aprovechado el canon. Otras cosas podría estar a discusión, pero eso se verá en el próximo capítulo.

-Tú lo dijiste. Si Ddraig hace más que ser un simple espectador, Issei puede hacer mucho.

-Kouen es alguien más o menos fuera de lugar. Esta demás aclarar que su SG no se refiere propiamente puesto de Satan Lucifier.

-Ya el capitulo responde a las últimas preguntas. No incluí a Tiamat para no ir por lo obvio y porque no se qué tipo de poder ella tendría. Ni siquiera se ha explicado que hace el Telos Karma, por lo que las ideas son escasas.

-Sobre Issei si se convertirá en un demonio, solo diré que Rias deberá romperse la cabeza para conseguir alguien que reemplace a su peón estrella.

Sin más que decir, me despido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon´s Supremacy**

No me pertenece Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 5**

-Entonces…. ¿Se puede saber para que me convocaron a la piscina?-pregunto Kouen a Sona, que al igual que Medaka y los demás miembros del "equipo deportivo", se encontraban en el mencionado lugar. Todos excepto el Tenrou portaban sus respectivos trajes baño escolares, por lo que el pelirrojo se veía muy fuera de lugar.

-Aparte de participar en las practicas diarias del equipo, vas a pagar todo el tiempo que me has hecho perder-dijo la vicepresidenta con una vena marcada en la sien.

-¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres, Sona-chan?-pregunto Medaka.

-¡Este sujeto no sabe absolutamente nada sobre ajedrez o cualquier cosa que implique estrategia!-reclamo la chica de lentes señalando a Kouen.

-Que mal. Me atrapaste-dijo el moreno por lo bajo con cierto sarcasmo.

-¿Y no se suponía que ibas a enseñarle?

-Lo intente, pero él es un caso perdido-dijo la pelinegra con cierta severidad. –Es demasiado impetuoso con sus movimientos y no vislumbra para nada a través de las estrategias de su rival.

-¿Si recuerdas que tu eres muy buena en ese juego, no?

-Debo destacar que yo no fui a única que le enfrento. Pedí ayuda a otros estudiantes y todos ellos también le ganaron sin el menor esfuerzo-aclaro la Shitori. –A mi parecer él no le está poniendo nada de dedicación a su trabajo.

-Me están dando la posición más aburrida e inútil del tonto equipo deportivo. ¿Cómo quieres muestre ganas de hacer algo?-respondió el pelirrojo de mala gana.

-Tus palabras irracionales solo demuestran que no conoces el gran valor que tiene un juego como el ajedrez-dijo Souna con cierto desdén.

-Como si mover piezas de un lado tuviera algún valor. Si fuera póquer seria otra historia. Ese sí que es un juego que debe aprender todo hombre.

-Un juego donde solo se necesita suerte y un buen control sobre las emociones no puede merecer ningún merito.

-Je. Seguro que no sabes jugar-dijo Kouen burlonamente.

-¿Por qué perdería mi tiempo con algo tan mundano?-dijo la chica de lentes con una mirada ya amenazadora.

-Espero que entiendan que opte por detener esta discusión en este momento-dijo Medaka poniéndose entre el pelirrojo y la vicepresidenta. –Tenemos una rutina que cumplir y ustedes están retrasándola.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con su retraso. Ni siquiera sé porque vine aquí.

-Siendo que ya no aplicaras para los encuentros de atletismo, lo justo es que participes en el resto de las actividades mientras conseguimos a tu reemplazo.

-El agua no es mi elemento.

-Si no puedes nadar, no hay problema. Seguramente alguien con la cabeza vacía podrá flotar muy bien-dijo Sona, para que entonces Kouen fuera levantado por cierta albina.

-Ve a nadar, inútil senpai-dijo Koneko antes de lanzar al pelirrojo a la piscina.

-¡Espera!-reclamo Kouen antes verse sumergido.

-Al menos hubieran esperado a que se cambiara, pero ya que-comento Medaka suspirando, para entonces girarse hacia los demás. –Ahora procedamos a lo que vinimos. Siendo que Tanegashima cubrirá el puesto de titular en el área de natación, no es necesario que sigamos determinando quien es el mejor para el área. Sin embargo, la piscina sigue siendo un buen lugar para realizar algunos ejercicios. Estando bajo el agua es mayor el esfuerzo que tienen que ejercer para moverse, por lo que sus acciones en tierra se verán mejoradas.

-No voy a cuestionar tu ejercicio en esta ocasión, Kurokami. Sin embargo, espero que por ello puedas atender a una petición-dijo Kiyome a la peliazul.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Tienes que comprender que nosotras no nos sentiremos cómodas haciendo cualquier tipo de actividad con estos traje de baño, a sabiendas de que tenemos cierta compañía-dijo la Abe viendo a cierto castaño, quien hizo lo posible para no sentirse aludido.

-Coincido-dijo Katase. –Lo justo sería que nos turnáramos para usar la piscina. Primero nosotras y luego los chicos.

-Su petición es legítima, Kaichou-dijo Souna. -Sé que desea que todos sigan la misma rutina, pero para esta actividad lo ideal es que se haga por turnos.

-Si así se sienten más cómodas, que se puede hacer. Aunque a mi parecer deberían ser un poco más seguras de sus cuerpos-dijo Medaka cruzando sus brazos sobre sus pechos, provocando que algunas presentes se sintieran un poco frustradas.

-Es cuestión de cuidar la decencia, Kaichou. Como miembros del Consejo Estudiantil es nuestro deber hacerlo.

-Como quieras-dijo la peliazul sin darle importancia al asunto. -Ahora chicos, acompáñeme. Nosotros haremos otra actividad mientras tanto-dijo la Kurakami, para entonces disponerse a salir del área de la piscina junto con Issei, Geshirou, Tanegashima y Yuuto.

-Un momento-dijo Sona deteniendo al grupo. –Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… ¿No les falta uno?

-Oh cierto. Aun queda, Kouen. ¿Dónde está?

-¿Ese tipo? Ha de seguir en el fondo de la piscina-dijo Tanegashima señalando el mencionado lugar.

-¿¡Qué!?-expreso Medaka girando su mirada sobre el pelirrojo hundido.

-Nada mas entro al agua, cayó hasta el fondo. Debo decir que estoy impresionado. Otros al menos chapotean, pero él se hundió de un solo golpe como una roca.

[Un rescate y una maniobra de resucitación después]

-M-maldita…..g-gata-dijo Kouen entre jadeos a la albina responsable de tumbarlo en la piscina

Una vez que Medaka se percato de que el pelirrojo se estaba ahogando, no dudo en lanzarse al agua y rescatarlo de una cercana muerte. Naturalmente la presidente regaño a los demás por no señalar la falta de actividad en el agua de su compañero, pero siendo que este no mostro una cara de muchos amigos cuando recobro el sentido, ella no pudo culparlos del todo.

-Se mas considerados con tu kohai, Tenrou-dijo Souna en defensa de Koneko. -No es su culpa que tú no sepas como nadar y no le hayas avisado a nadie.

-¿Y eso qué?-cuestiono el pelirrojo. – ¿Acaso cree que es gracioso que alguien de repente te lance al agua? ¡La verdad es que no lo es para nada!

-Su falta es reconocible, cierto. Sin embargo, hubieras hecho bien al señalar que carecías de la habilidad de nado.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Con saber que no quería involucrarme con el agua era suficiente para ustedes.

-Supongo entonces que no tienes intenciones de aprender, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué aprender a hacer algo tan inútil como nadar cuando existen botes y barcos?

-…-Sona no pudo hacer otra cosa más quedar callada ante esa tonta lógica.

-¿Y acaso no es una necesidad saber nadar aun si se tiene un barco?- comento Genshirou. -Es peligroso atravesar todo cuerpo de agua sin al menos saber lo básico de tal habilidad.

-Je. Si no se asumen riesgos, no hay ganancias. Un hombre que sale al mar sin poder nadar, es simplemente un hombre que está dispuesto a conquistarlo.

-No. Es un idiota que subestima completamente donde esta-señalo la Shitori.

-Como sea-dijo Kouen ladeando la cabeza para sacar el agua que todavía que en sus oídos. –Ahora háganse un favor y háganse a un lado-dijo tronándose los nudillos. –La gata y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.

-Hey, hey. Nada de peleas-dijo Souna poniendo entre los dos. –Tojou cometió una falta, pero no amerita ningún tipo de violencia. Basta con ella se disculpe.

-No-dijo tácitamente la peliblanca en cuestión.

-¿Eh?

-No dulces, no disculpas-dijo Koneko viendo seriamente al pelirrojo.

-¿Estas molesta porque no te ofrecí nada? ¿En serio?-dijo Kouen con una cara que reflejaba su última declaración. –Te diré dos cosas. Primero, estas buscando caridad con la persona equivocada. Segundo, te estoy haciendo un favor. Siempre que te veo estas comiendo galletas y dulces. Si sigues en esas vas a ponerte gorda y redonda. Puede que algunos les gusten los gatos gordos, pero eso no aplica con imitadores. No tienes a donde se vaya la grasa por lo que…

Kouen no pudo seguir diciendo algo, pues había sido lanzado a la piscina otra vez por la peliblanca de un fuerte empujón.

-Quédate en el fondo, senpai estúpido-dijo la peliblanca con una expresión tétrica en su rostro, que hizo que ninguno le reprochara por su acción.

-Cielos. ¿Es que ese tipo no tiene algo de tacto con las chicas?-comento Issei lamentando que ese fuera su compañero.

-Yo solo digo que alguien con la cabeza tan vacía, debería tener mayor flotabilidad-dijo Kiyome al ver que el pelirrojo de nuevo se hundía hasta el fondo.

[Más tarde, en el bosque de la academia]

-Y eso fue lo que paso-dijo Yuuto luego de explicarle a Rias que había ocurrido en la piscina.

-Interesante. Quiero decir, es terrible el trato que muestra ese sujeto hacia los demás, pero al menos hemos descubierto algo útil-dijo Rias con una sonrisa. – _En caso de que se niegue a aceptar mi oferta, ahora sé cómo podría gestionar un "accidente" que me facilite las cosas_ -pensó la Gremory.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Me refiero a que Sona ya no le tendrá en cuenta para nada. Ella no se interesara en alguien que no es afín a su elemento-dijo la chica omitiendo lo que en verdad pensaba.

-Es lógico.

-Es por eso que va verle, ¿verdad?-pregunto Akeno.

-De hecho mi intención es verificar que tanto poder tiene actualmente. Solo estando cerca podre tener una lectura adecuada-explico Rias.

-¿Y donde le encontraremos?

-Koneko dijo que podíamos conseguirle por este bosque. Aquí es donde suele pasar el rato.

-Con tal de que no le encontremos haciendo algo inapropiado-dijo Akeno con una de sus usuales burlas.

-No bromees con eso, Akeno-le reprendió la pelirroja. -Siendo que es hora del almuerzo, por lo que lo lógico es que le encontremos en tal labor.

-Nunca he visto a Tenrou en la cafetería por lo que es de asumirse que el come apartado de los demás-comento el rubio presente.

-Y nosotros descubriremos el porqué-dijo la pelirroja conforme avanzaba por la zona boscosa. -Creo que ya estamos cerca. Nos cubriré con un hechizo, pero aun así mantengan un perfil bajo a partir de ahora.

-Si-dijeron sus dos acompañantes.

Luego de cubrirse, el trió llego al lugar en donde se suponía que localizarían a la persona que buscaban. Para su fortuna, la información que tenían era correcta y encontraron al Tenrou en la dirección indicada, discutiendo con el….. ¿Aire?

-¿¡Como quieres que no esté furioso!?-reclamo el moreno a con quien estuviera peleando. -¡Estuve a punto de morir por una piscina! ¡Una piscina #$% y condenada piscina!

-…..

-Ok. Ciertamente esa es una debilidad estándar de todos los usuarios y no es exclusiva de la que tome, ¡pero tu igual tienes la culpa!

-…..

-Tengo siete de ellas en mi poder y no le he dado una probada a ninguna de ellas porque apreciaba mucho mi capacidad de estar en el agua. ¡No me vengas con que no tuviste que ver con la que se cruzo repentinamente en mi camino!

-…

-Que aparecieras luego de que encontré ese barco no te justifica. Tú eres la única que me ha estado mortificando con toda esa patraña de ser el elegido para el puesto de Lucifer.

-…...

-¿Sabes qué? Dejémoslo hasta aquí. Es la hora del almuerzo y tengo demasiada hambre como para seguir mortificándome con esto. Las experiencias cercanas a la muerte siempre abren mi apetito.

-…

-Lo mismo que le dije a la gata va para ti. Que seas un espíritu no significa que no debas bajarle un poco a tu consumo de azúcar-dijo Kouen para hacer un chasquido de dedos y hacer que una caja de pastelería apareciera en el aire.

El objeto entonces se elevo por sí mismo hasta la rama de uno de los arboles cercanos, en donde se abrió y dejo salir varios dulces de apetitoso ver. Los dulces luego flotaron hasta otro punto y empezaron a desaparecer a mordidas.

-…...

-Sí, sí. A ver si la próxima no se te antojan de un lugar tan caro.

-…..

-Por supuesto que el dinero es infinito, pero eso no significa que tengas el derecho de gastarlo a tu gusto.

-…..

-¡Cuida esa lengua, maldita sea!-dijo el pelirrojo entonces sentándose en el suelo. –Cielos. Lo pequeño no les quita esa actitud tan descarada, ¿verdad?-dijo el chico para entonces hacer aparecer al menos unos quince vasos de ramen instantáneo.

-No creo que eso sea un simple hechizo de almacenamiento dimensional. ¿Verdad, Akeno?-susurro Rias a su compañera.

-No se siente como uno. De por si no siento un gran poder mágica surgiendo de Tenrou-le respondió la pelinegra.

-¿Y qué me dices sobre su acompañante misterioso?

-Definitivamente es algo sobrenatural. Su nivel de poder es cercano al de una simple aparición, pero de todas formas sabe muy bien como ocultarse. No puedo verle, ni tampoco puedo escuchar una sola de sus palabras.

-Que mal.

-¿Soy solo yo o soy el único consternado por la enorme cantidad de comida que tiene ese sujeto en frente?-comento el rubio presente.

-No debería extrañarte, Yuuto-kun. Los japoneses son conocidos por la habilidad de subsistir únicamente con el consumo de sopa ramen.

-Yo creo que está confundiendo un par cosas, Buchou-dijo Akeno con una gota de sudor bajándole por la sien.

-Admito que esas sopas son deliciosas, pero creo que tomar más de tres seguidas es una exageración-explico Yuuto. –De por si mis clientes agradecen muchísimo mis servicios porque dicen que se cansan de ellas.

-Qué raro. Kouen parece que en serio va a tomárselas todas al mismo tiempo-comento Rias señalando al pelirrojo que llenaba los envases con el agua caliente de varias teteras.

-….

-¿Sigues con tu interés en Issei?-respondió Kouen terminando su última acción para luego hacer aparecer un temporizador de cocina y ajustarlo para el tiempo de espera de los fideos instantáneos. –Admito que es interesante encontrar que hay una persona con una habilidad como la mía, pero prefiero no hacerme muchas ilusiones con él. Mínimo necesita unos dos años para ponerse en forma. Cinco si sumamos el tiempo que necesitaría para estar a mi altura.

-…..

-¡No me lo recuerdes! Admito que la derrota que…

-…..

-No veo porque tengo que hacer énfasis en ello.

-…..

\- Grrr. Ok–expreso Kouen viendo de mala manera a su acompañante. -Admito que la espantosa paliza a manos de ese monstruo fue porque le subestime demasiado y no estaba preparado para un oponente así, pero de todas formas no creo que haya un mortal que pueda contra esa atrocidad.

-….

-No. Te recuerdo que ni siquiera en esa forma le pude hacer un rasguño. Fue una vil pérdida de tiempo-dijo el chico para entonces hacer aparecer una bandeja de Takoyaki en sus manos.

-Espera. ¿Aun tiene más comida?-dijo Rias viendo al pelirrojo empezar a tragar las esferas de pulpo frito como si fueran un simple snack.

-…

-Ciertamente tengo que buscar la forma de entrenarme para evitar volver a ser derrotado por ella, pero no estoy seguro si este lugar es el indicado para hacerlo. Medaka sería una digna compañera de entrenamiento, pero dudo que esté interesada.

-…

-Mis padres son una muy buena opción, pero no creo que acepten entrenarme a la primera. Te recuerdo que fui castigado hasta el siglo que viene.

-…

-Sé que es ridículo que deje que me castiguen, pero razones no les faltan. Admito que mi escapada fue un poquito desconsiderada.

-…

-Por supuesto que no la lamento….Bueno. Si omitimos la última parte, por supuesto. Eso creo que lo lamentare toda mi vida-dijo el chico demostrando un escalofríos.

-…

-Se que a ti también te traumo el asunto, pero tú fuiste quien saco a flote mi encuentro con el monstruo. Pero en fin. Tal vez si les pida algunos consejos a mis padres, aunque para ello tengo que esperar a que finalice el año escolar-dijo Kouen al tiempo que el temporizador sonaba. –En serio espero que el año acabe rápido. La escuela es tan aburrida como le recuerdo-dijo disponiendo de la bandeja vacía que tenía en sus manos para ir por un envase de ramen.

-Pasaron más de cinco minutos. Esos fideos ya deben haberse pasado-comento Rias.

-Hay quienes lo prefieren así-menciono Akeno.

-Además era inevitable que pasara si se toma en cuenta cuantos envases tiene enfrente-dijo Yuuto. –Comer todo eso le tomara un tiempo.

El trió entonces vio como el pelirrojo hizo aparecer un tenedor de la misma forma como había traído todo lo demás.

-¿¡Qué clase de anormal come ramen instantáneo con tenedor!? ¡Eso es un ultraje!-reclamo la Gremory.

-Tranquilícese, Buchou. Recuerde que estamos de incognito-señalo Yuuto.

Acto seguido, los presentes vieron como Kouen enrosco todos los fideos de un envase con el cubierto para entonces llevárselo a la boca y tomarlo de un único e imperceptible bocado.

-¡Esperen un momento! ¿Él en serio acaba de comerse todo un envase de ramen de una sola mordida?-dijo Rias perpleja por lo que había visto.

-De hecho….acaba de comerse dos-dijo Yuuto en la misma condición al ver que el pelirrojo repetía la acción.

-Sé que es una expresión que ha perdido validez, pero….el come como un animal-dijo Akeno al ver un tercer y un cuarto envase caer.

-Es… ¡Perfecto!-dijo Rias haciendo que sus compañeros le vieran intrigados. –Solo piénselo bien. Los protagonistas de los mangas Shounen son conocidos por tener un tremendo apetito. Siendo que Kouen tiene tal cualidad, es naturalmente pensar que él es alguien muy fuerte.

-¿Buchou, acaso su madre no le advirtió que no se dejara influenciar por los programas animados japoneses?-advirtió la Himejima.

-Muchos elementos presentes en ellos son un reflejo de lo existente en el mundo sobrenatural. Por ello es que no pueden ser subestimados, Akeno-dijo la pelirroja con cierta confianza.

-Igual no entiendo que potencial puede tener alguien que usa sus habilidades para almacenar comida.

-Por eso es que optare ir por lo seguro y le ofreceré un puesto de Pawn. Ya en el proceso de reencarnación sabré que tanto vale la pena.

-¿Y en serio cree que aceptara su oferta?

-Se me ocurren varias formas de convencerle y Yuuto nos ayudara con la primera.

-¿Qué tiene en mente?-pregunto el rubio.

-Ya te lo explicare.

-…

-¿Por qué le daría una de ellas a Issei? Ya debe estar muy ocupado dominando su habilidad como para que tenga que preocuparse con otra cosa-le refuto Kouen a su acompañante. –Prefiero guardarlas para otro momento.

-…

-¿Qué sentido tendría venderlas? No hay nada que valga tanto como para que necesite todo el dinero que tendría de ellas.

-…

-¡De ninguna forma voy a comprar esa pastelería!

-Mmmm. Y para no dejar cabos sueltos, incluiremos de una vez a Issei-comento Rias, quien estaba interesada en aquellos objetos de los que hablaba Kouen.

[Más tarde]

-¿Qué tu quieres qué?-dijo Kouen a Yuuto, quien se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación del primero e Issei.

-Ya escuchaste. Quiero saber si estás interesado en un duelo por mi posición como representante del equipo de kendo-dijo el rubio. -Medaka-kaichou es quien decide los puestos, pero si uno de nosotros rescinde voluntariamente de su posición, ella lo aceptara.

-Ciertamente lo estoy, pero tendría que saber a qué viene tan sospechosa oferta-dijo el pelirrojo levantando una ceja intrigado. –Quiero decir, ¿qué ganas tu con ella?

-Nada en realidad, pero resulta que hay alguien que está interesado en ti- explico el Kiba. -¿Sabes quién es Rias Gremory?

-¿Eh?-dijo el moreno ladeando la cabeza en señal de que no sabía.

-¿¡Como no vas a saber quién es Rias-senpai!?-reclamo el Hyoudou presente en el lugar. – ¡Ella es la belleza numero uno de la academia Kuoh!

-No me suena.

-¿¡En serio no has visto nunca a esa Bishoujo de cabello rojo!?

-¿Rojo?... Oh, te refieres a la pelirroja que siempre anda con aires de princesa. Si, ya sé a quién te refieres-dijo el moreno con una cara de fastidio.

-Gremory-san tiene un club cuya membrecía es bastante reservada. Sabemos bien que tú no tienes gusto por ningún club, pero ella está muy interesada en que te unas-dijo Yuuto. -La propuesta es que si yo te gano, tú tendrás que unirte al club voluntariamente.

-¿Solo eso? Si es así, no tengo razón para rechazar la oferta.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-¡Un momento!-dijo Issei tomando la atención de los otros dos. -¿¡Porque alguien como Rias-senpai se interesaría tan de repente en alguien como Kouen!? Quiero decir, es que acaso ella no sabe con quién trata.

-En efecto lo sabe-respondió el rubio.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Eso tendrías que preguntárselo tu mismo. La verdad es que la invitación va para ti también, Hyoudou-kun.

-¿En serio?-dijo el castaño sorprendido.

-Es solo que contigo Gremory-san no vio la necesidad de recurrir a ninguna apuesta. Creyó que tú estarías naturalmente interesado.

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!-expreso el Hyoudou.

[Poco después]

-Buenas noches. Kouen. Issei. Agradezco a ambos que hayan venido-dijo Rias una vez que recibió al par delante del antiguo edificio de la academia.

Con la pelirroja no solo estaba Yuuto, sino también Koneko y otra persona que Issei conocía muy bien. Era la belleza número dos de la academia. La doncella de alas negras, Akeno Himejima.

Técnicamente Rias también podía tomar tal epíteto, pues sus alas de murciélago le conferían una apariencia de diablesa que era muy atrayente. Sin embargo, las alas emplumadas de la Himejima hacían que las personas evocaran inmediatamente a los hermosos Ángeles que eran corrompidos por acciones impuras. Siendo que la pelinegra evocaba pensamientos de ese tipo por su belleza natural, ella fue quien gano el derecho de portar tal titulo.

Issei se sintió sorprendido por el hecho de que Rias, Yuuto, Akeno y Koneko fueran parte del mismo club. Aunque retrospectivamente tenía sentido, pues los cuatro eran bastante populares y era lógico que andarán juntos. En todo caso, lo que no tenía sentido era porque Rias le había convocado a su persona y a Kouen. Ellos eran lo opuesto a popular.

 _ **-[Hey, compañero. Lamento arruinarte cual sea la ilusión que tengas, pero debo advertirte algo. Esas chicas de allí no son humanas]-**_ dijo Ddraig a Issei.

-¡ _Eh_!-respondió el castaño sorprendido por la revelación.

 _ **-[Apenas si están intentando ocultar lo que son. Especialmente la pelirroja. Me juego la cola a que ella es una Demonio].**_

 _-¡Oye! ¿¡Hablas en serio!? ¡Primero me dices que Medaka tiene a un nada amigable dios griego y ahora que Rias-Buchou es una Demonio!_

 _ **-[Y la de sonrisa rara es una Ángel Caído. Es mínima, pero tiene un cierto nivel de energía sagrada con ella].**_

-¡ _Eh_!

-¿Sucede algo, Issei? Te noto tenso-pregunto Rias.

-No es nada…Es solo que los ejercicios de hoy me están pasando factura-disimulo el Hyoudou.

-Si ese es el caso, yo bien podría ofrecerte un masaje, Hyoudou-kun-dijo Akeno, cosa que automáticamente ruborizo al chico y le hizo imaginar la escena.

 _ **-[¡No te dejes tentar, compañero!]**_ -advirtió Ddraig. _**– [Esta reunión bien puede ser una trampa].**_

 _-¿Eso crees?_

 _ **-[No puedo asegurarlo, pero es bastante raro que una Demonio y una Caída estén reunidas en condiciones pacificas por lo que algo deben estar tramando].**_

-Entonces, Rias. Tengo entendido que me buscabas. ¿A que debo el honor de que me llamaras a través de rubiales?-dijo Kouen a Rias, para entonces pasar a ver a Koneko. -¿Y qué mandaras a la gata tras de mí? No, creo que sea una casualidad que ella también pertenezca a este club tuyo.

-Sucede que he estado atenta a los entrenamientos que han hecho el equipo deportivo-explico la pelirroja. –Me ha impresionado la tenacidad que han mostrado. Especialmente cuando saben que aun con todo el esfuerzo que hagan, igual tendrán una total desventaja contra sus oponentes-dijo ella haciendo que tanto Kouen como Issei pusieran una expresión de enojo. -Quiero decir, ¿exactamente que pretenden hacer cuando se topen con los oponentes grandes? Puede que aquí se la encuentren fácil porque practican con compañeros, pero todo puede cambiar cuando salgan contra sus verdaderos rivales-dijo ella confiadamente.

-Princesita, me parece que estás hablando demás-respondió Kouen dejando salir un suspiro decepción. –Cielos y yo que llegue a pensar que por fin me toparía algo interesante en esta aburrida escuela, pero en cambio me consigo con los típicos payasos que creen que tienen el control del lugar.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo Rias asumiendo ahora una cara de molestia.

-Ya he vivido esta escena demasiadas veces como para no saberme el guion. Su club "exclusivo" en realidad es la tapadera de una red de control criminal de segunda que tiene subyugado a un pueblo.

-¿Eh?

-Patético si se toma en cuenta que su atención en realidad está en una miserable escuela, pero supongo que es lo mejor que puede esperarse de gente que no conoce como es la vida real.

-Tú eres quien no comprende la situación-dijo la pelirroja, medio confundida por el discurso de Kouen.

-Espera no he terminado-señalo el chico. –A simple vista puedo notar que tu organización es débil con D mayúscula y no voy decirlo propiamente por sus miembros, sino por tu mismísima persona.

-¿¡Yo!?

-El solo hecho de que la "invitación" a tu club corra por cuenta de otro es de un claro indicativo de que tú no te tienes nada de confianza. Si en verdad la tuvieras, fuera tú quien me retaría al duelo. Asumo que eres del tipo que hace mucho ruido, pero tienes pocas nueces.

-Hay un límite que puedo soportar al ser insultada y tu lo has cruzado-dijo la pelirroja viendo al moreno con gran enojo y apretando sus puños-dijo la Gremory para entonces girarse hacia su compañera de grado. –Akeno.

-Si, Buchou-dijo la pelinegra, esperando cuales serian las ordenes de su ama. Aunque ella ya se daba una idea de cuales serian.

-Muéstrale a nuestro invitando cual es nuestro…..-dijo la pelirroja antes de caer desmayada de forma repentina.

-¡Buchou!-dijeron Yuuto, Akeno y Koneko al ver la escena.

Issei también se sorprendió, pero lo dio tiempo de hacer nada, debido a que el trió anterior fue el que se encargo de ir a socorrer a la Gremory.

-Que el líder caiga sin siquiera aguantar un golpe es el verdadero colmo de este tipo de grupos. Uno pensaría que tienen que ser un derroche de voluntad, pero al final es solo un cumulo de fanfarronería que consigue convencer a otros tipos de menor voluntad-dijo Kouen siguiendo su discurso de lamentación.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste a Rias!?-dijo Yuuto a Kouen en tono de amenaza.

-Solo le mostré el abismo que hay entre ella y mi persona. Si ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie al verlo, no le recomiendo que ose intentar reclutarme a su banda de amigos-dijo el moreno en pro de irse del sitio.

-Estás muy equivocado si piensas que vas a poder retirarte sin consecuencias-dijo Akeno ofreciendo una mirada muy malintencionada al transgresor.

-Atacar a Buchou es una ofensa que no podemos perdonar-dijo Yuuto.

-Si-dijo Koneko levantando los puños.

-Agradezcan que estoy siendo gentil-dijo Kouen ofreciendo una mirada que paralizo al trió. –Suelo aplastar a gente como ustedes antes del desayuno-dijo el pelirrojo antes de que los jóvenes cayeran inconscientes de la misma forma que Rias.

-¿Ellos también? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?-se pregunto Issei.

 _ **-[Tsk. Este asunto ya está dejando de ser gracioso]-**_ dijo Ddraig para sí mismo.

-Una sugerencia, Issei. Cuidado con gente como esta. Hacen que uno piense que está en los laureles del éxito, pero en realidad son solo lastres que estorban cualquier tipo avance-comento Kouen al castaño.

-No entiendo cuál es tu punto, pero igual no está bien lo que sea hayas hecho-respondió el Hyoudou.

-Tranquilo. En unos cuantos minutos volverán a sus sentidos. Tampoco era como si en verdad quisiera quebrarlos. Eso sería bajo hasta para mí.-aclaro el pelirrojo. –Pero en fin. Yo ya me voy. En verdad me hubiera gustado quitarle el puesto al rubiales, pero supongo que no ganare nada interesante haciéndolo-dijo el Tenrou para emprender su retirada. –Mejor me consigo una consola. Esta escuela en verdad se está poniendo aburrida.

-…..-prefiriendo no emitir un comentario por lo último, Issei giro su mirada hacia sus compañeros de academia inconscientes y decidió hacer lo correcto.

[Más tarde]

-Urgh. Mi cabeza-dijo Rias conforme volvía en sí, en uno de los sillones de su club.

-Tenga, Buchou. Esto le restablecerá-dijo Akeno acercándole una taza de té.

-Gracias-dijo la pelirroja tomando la taza de una vez para ver si la bebida le hacía recordar que rayos le había ocurrido. No obstante, fue el darse cuenta de que Issei Hyoudou estaba presente en el lugar lo que le puso de nuevo en orbito, ya que tal hecho era bastante extraño. -¿Qué hace Issei aquí?-pregunto Rias a sus compañeros ya despiertos.

-Hyoudou nos ha hecho el favor de traernos adentro luego de nuestro "repentino" desvanecimiento-respondió la pelinegra.

-No quiero que piensen que tuve que ver con algo de lo que hizo Kouen, por lo que pensé que darles una mano era lo menos que podía hacer-dijo el castaño.

-Te lo agradezco. Luego de ese desastre, es bueno saber que todavía hay personas cordiales en este país-dijo la pelirroja suspirando.

-Sí. Aunque creo que tomarlo a él como modelo estándar es un error es un completo error.

-Lo sé, pero en fin. Al menos tú si te quedaste-dijo Rias viendo atentamente a Issei. -¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.

-Curiosidad más que todo.

-¿Curiosidad?

-No me malinterprete. Eso que dijo sobre que no teníamos oportunidad contra nuestros oponentes también me molesto. No sé a qué punto quería llegar con ello, por lo que me quede aquí para terminar de escucharle y decirle que se equivoca.

-Mmmmm. Bien. Al menos tu reproche es coherente y cortes-dijo Rias tomando un sorbo de té para entonces según con la conversación. -Si sabes que los humanos tienen límites que no pueden superar, ¿verdad?

-…..-Issei opto por mantenerse en silencio mientras escuchaba el argumento de la pelirroja.

-Aun si te esfuerzas mucho en entrenar, pronto encontraras que tu cuerpo no puede cumplir todas las expectativas que deseas. Pongamos tu área práctica como ejemplo inicial. ¿Tienes de cuantos se han desgarrado los tendones intentando seguirles el paso a los corredores con dotes de leopardo?-explico la pelirroja. –He sabido de personas que se han ahogado por querer seguirle el paso a nadadores con dotes de animales marinos.

-¿Cuál es su punto?-dijo el castaño ya queriendo terminar la conversación.

-No puedo ofrecerte algo como activar el Gen Bestial que tu posees, pero si puedo darte algo que te puede liberar de todos tus limites-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo- -Dime, Issei. ¿Qué tanto sabes de lo sobrenatural?

-Tengo entendido que el mundo es más complejo de lo que aparenta, pero realmente no es como si supiera mucho sobre el asunto. Soy algo nuevo en esto.

-Bien. Eso hará que al menos creas mis palabras. Veras, Issei. Tanto yo, como mis compañeros aquí presentes, somos los seres que los humanos conocen como Demonios. Los seres que se oponen a Dios en la biblia.

-…..Bueno. Con usted tiene cierta lógica. Quiero decir, usualmente lo que las personas obtienen de los murciélagos son sus orejas, no unas alas como las suyas.

-Disculpa entonces mi mal disfraz….. Veo que mi revelación no te ha causado una gran sorpresa-señalo la chica.

-No crea que no estoy sorprendido, pero es que últimamente han pasado cosas y bueno… creo que sentido de la impresión ahora mismo está algo agotado-dijo el chico riendo nerviosamente.

-En ese caso déjame refrescarlo. Issei, la razón por la que te he convocado se debe a que quiero que formes parte de mi grupo. Quiero que te conviertas en un Demonio.

-¿Qué?

-El mundo al que pertenezco, el Inframundo, sufre de una situación desafortunada. Nosotros los Demonios tenemos una tasa de natalidad bastante baja. Una pareja normal debe esperar por lo menos 100 años antes de ser capaz de tener un hijo-explico la Gremory. –Por tal razón, los cabecillas del Inframundo desarrollaron un método que permite que otras especies puedan convertirse en Demonios.

-No sé si quiera saber como es-dijo Issei pensando en los diferentes anime que había visto.

-Tranquilo. No es un proceso tan drástico como suena-dijo la pelirroja para entonces mostrar una pieza de ajedrez de color rojo. –Es simple. Tú aceptas ser mi sirviente y yo puedo transformarte en un Demonio a través de este artefacto. La Evil Piece.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo que ser tu sirviente?

-Como es de imaginarse un Demonio reencarnado no recibe el mismo trato que uno nacido por medios naturales. Una vez reencarnado tú serias considerado un Demonio de clase baja como actualmente lo son Akeno, Koneko y Yuuto, quienes están al servicio de mi persona, un Demonio de clase alta.

-Hmmm.

-Ciertamente ese es un caso con el muchos no estarían contentos, pero déjame aclararte que ser un sirviente de mi familia es mucho mejor de lo que suena. Para empezar, tú realizarías encargos cuya remuneración no bajara de las seis cifras por trabajo. Tendrás derecho a tus propias tierras en el Inframundo y muchas cosas más.

-¿En serio le dan todo eso a un simple sirviente?

-Los Gremory somos generosos con quienes nos sirven. Además debo señalarte que la posición de Demonio de clase baja no es algo eterno. A un Demonio que demuestra grandes habilidades y otorga importantes aportes al Inframundo le es permitido ascender de rango. Primero está la clase media y luego la alta. Ya en ese punto tu tendrías el derecho de poseer un juego de **Evil Pieces** y con por ende, tus propios sirvientes.

-Increíble.

-Y por si no lo has inferido, debo comentar que eso significa que incluso estarías en la posibilidad de poseer tu propio harem.

-¿¡Habla en serio!? ¿¡No es una broma!?

-Estoy al tanto de cuáles son tus pasiones, Hyoudou-kun y no jugaría con ello. En el Inframundo se permite que los hombres tengan más de una esposa en pro que exista una mejor tasa de natalidad.

-Wow.

-Entonces, ¿Qué dices? Las exigencias que te tengo son simples. Conviértete en un guerrero que pueda ayudarme con mis problemas. Hazlo y yo me encargare de cumplir cualquier fantasía que tengas. Cualquier problema o impedimento que tuvieras por tener el Gen Apagado serian cosas del pasado.

-Entiendo… Igual paso de su oferta.

-¿Qué?-dijo Rias con sorpresa. Con todo lo dicho, ella pensaba que ya tenía al Hyoudou en la bolsa.

-¿Haber por donde empiezo?-dijo el chico pensando lo que iba a decir. –No voy a mentirle y decirle que no me interesa la propuesta, pero hay varios motivos por los que opto pasar de ella. El primero es que eso de convertirme en un Demonio resulta un tremendo cambio para mí. Sé que no soy un santo, pero igual no estoy seguro. Segundo está eso de convertirme en su sirviente. Paso por completo. No es que me caiga mal, pero presiento que eso no me llevaría a tener un harem. No, eso seguramente estaría acercándome a la extraña trama de un juego Otome-dijo el chico con algo de grima. -Si fueran Vampiros y no Demonios, no tendría duda alguna de mis palabras.

-Bueno…-Rias desvió su mirada apenada a un lado al entender a que se refería Issei, pues ella había jugado dicho juegos. Si su otro sirviente estuviera presente, no culparía al chico Hyoudou de salir corriendo.

-Y más importante. No me parece justo que este subestimando a los que tienen Gen Apagado si esta tan interesada en nosotros. Es ilógico dado que tengo que suponer que está al tanto de las habilidades que tenemos.

-¿Entonces admites que tienes un Sacred Gear?

-Creo que sabe la respuesta.

-Si bien es cierto que cuentas con algo que no tienen todos los humanos, debes recordar que no todos ellos están al tanto de lo sobrenatural. Cualquier habilidad que tengas será algo que desconcertara a los demás. Lo que te ofrezco es menos evidente.

-Ya veré como me las arreglo.

-¿Tengo que asumir que entonces rechazas por completo mi oferta?

-Yo diría que sí. Aunque suena muy tentadora, yo prefiero seguir otro camino.

-Bien. En ese caso creo que no tenemos nada más que discutir. Gracias por atender a mi invitación y por la ayuda que nos proporcionaste.

Siendo que estaba tratando con Demonios, Issei no tentó su suerte y abandono la habitación en el acto, dejando tras de sí a un pensativa pelirroja.

-Buchou, ¿no era procedente borrarle la memoria?-pregunto Akeno.

-No. Tú viste su mirada. El no nos vio como fenómenos o enemigos cuando le informamos sobre nuestra identidad. No creo que atente contra nosotros simplemente por saber lo que somos.

-Ciertamente.

-Además, quiero pensar que podemos aprovechar esa bondad que nos mostro al traernos aquí adentro. Tal vez rechazo la oferta ahora, pero podría aceptarla si le planteo porque la necesito tanto.

-¿Por qué no lo hizo de una vez?

-Luego de lo Tenrou no estaba dispuesta a mostrarme desesperada-dijo la pelirroja molesta llevándose una mano a la cabeza. -¿Puede uno de ustedes explicarme que fue lo que ocurrió?

-No tenemos ni idea, Buchou-dijo Yuuto. –Usted simplemente se desvaneció de repente y poco después le seguimos. Sabemos que fue por culpa de Kouen, pero no sabemos como lo hizo.

-Por un momento pude sentir una presión similar a la que emite una liberación de instinto asesino, pero fue el efecto fue demasiado abrupto como para ser eso-dijo Akeno.

-¿Sera un Sacred Gear?-pregunto Rias.

-No lo creo. Hubiera mostrado al menos una señal de activación.

-¿Y tu Koneko? ¿Tú sentiste algo?

-Buchou. Sabe que aunque mantengo esta forma, yo no estoy usando el Senjutsu-aclaro la peliblanca con orejas de gato.

-Lo sé, pero tenía que asegurarme si tal evento no hizo que lo activaras por respuesta.

-Lo siento. No quiero hacerlo. Mucho menos para analizar a un sujeto como ese.

-¿No cree que es prudente que contactemos a su hermano y le informemos?-dijo Akeno.

-No. Sería vergonzoso si se enterara que mi primer reclutamiento fue un fracaso por partida doble-dijo la Gremory con enfado. –Sin embargo, quiero que contactes al Inframundo y les informes que quiero que me mantengan al tanto sobre cualquier Demonio vagabundo que haya en la zona. No importa que tan débiles o fuertes sean.

-¿Por qué?

-No pude tener una demostración voluntaria de los poderes de esos dos, por lo que es propio organizar una situación que lo permita. Ellos demostraron mucha confianza, por lo que confió en que ellos sabrán cómo defenderse.

-De acuerdo, Buchou.

* * *

Y aquí dejo este capítulo. Si van a tirarme tomates, háganlo. Ya estoy preparado. Tengo presente que di unos cuantos pasos lejos de lo que hasta ahora ha sido la trama general, pero yo tengo mis razones. En todo caso, excuso al OC de poder parecer que es OP. Una batalla contra Vali/Balance Breaker le dejaría en peor estado que Kokabiel y no por ello digo que este en ese nivel.

 **Hyakki Yako** : Lamento la tardanza con este. Las ideas están, pero a veces dudo en su ejecución. Ya cometí mis errores en un fic, por eso opto por no acelerar las cosas en los otros.

 **antifanboy** : Gracias. Supongo que tendré que esperar para ella, ya que falta bastante para lo que supongo que esperas (el porque del Gen Bestial).

Sin más que decir, me despido.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragon´s Supremacy**

No me pertenece Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 6**

-Sal de tu escondite, pequeña sabandija. Tengo ganas de un bocadillo y tú eres el indicando-anuncio la criatura, con la apariencia de un ogro, que en esos momentos merodeaba cerca de árbol en donde se cubría cierto castaño.

 _ **-[¿En serio, compañero? ¿No se te ocurrió por un momento que esa invitación que te hicieron era alguna especie de trampa?]**_ -dijo Ddraig con cierta decepción en su voz.

 _-¡Disculpame por ser un idiota! ¡Si una chica me escribe una carta invitándome a un parque en mitad de la noche, yo obviamente tengo que prestarle atención!-_ respondió el castaño con cierto desespero.

 _ **-[…...]**_ \- el Welsh Dragón opto por no opinar nada ante ese comentario.

La verdad es que el mismo Issei se sentía bastante apenado y arrepentido por su actual predicamento. Esa misma tarde había conseguido en su habitación una carta de una admiradora secreta que decía que ella estaba impresionada por el desempeño que había estado mostrando en los últimos días y que quería verle a 8pm en uno de los parques de la ciudad, cosa que a Issei le desconcertó y preocupo un poco. Luego de cierta hora los estudiantes no podían salir de su dormitorio y las dependencias de la academia, por lo que la idea de escaparse para ver a una chica era bastante arriesgada. Sin embargo decidió tomar el riesgo debido a era una oportunidad que no podía perder. Era algo que podría restregarle a Matsuda y Motohama en la cara por años. Además, Kouen se escapaba de la academia casi que a diario, asi que no debía ser tan difícil.

En efecto el Hyoudou pudo colarse fuera del recinto sin mayor problema, pero al llegar al sitio de encuentro solo encontró con lo que en primer momento pareció ser un gran plantón. El chico aguardo por cerca de 20 minutos en espera de que su "admiradora" simplemente estuviera retrasada, más no hubo resultado algo.

Lo único que se presento en el parque fue un ser de 4 metros que a todas luces no era algo humano. Ciertamente en los tiempos actuales era difícil determinar que era humano o no, pero el ogro que apareció en el lugar no lo era en lo absoluto. Tal conclusión no venia solo del hecho de que su piel era negra como el ébano, sino de que poseía púas sobre su cuerpo que parecía ser unos colmillos de hueso.

Una persona normal hubiera quedado paralizada ante la vista del ser, pero Issei, que estaba acostumbrado a escapar de personas que querían darle palizas por fisgonear, no tardo en buscar refugio. Lo ideal hubiera sido correr, pero al no estar seguro de que podría perder ese coloso, opto por ir por la otra opción.

 _-¡Hey, Ddraig! ¿¡No sería ideal que me ayudaras a pensar en un plan para escapar de esa cosa!?_

 _ **-[Si. Me parece que es lo más sensato]**_ -comento el dragón con pesar. _**– [No estoy seguro si serias capaz de derrotar a ese sujeto].**_

 _-Ya lo creo. ¿Qué supone que es_?

 _ **-[Es un Demonio].**_

 _-¿Como Rias y los de su club?_

 _ **-[Sí, pero al mismo tiempo es diferente. Su poder demoniaco se siente corrupto e inestable. Podría decir que es un Demonio como los de antes, pero me parece que me equivocaría].**_

 _-¿Entonces tengo que asumir que no está con Rias?_

 _ **-[Es pronto para decirlo. Me parece que es demasiada casualidad que se de este encuentro, pasados tres días desde que rechazaste la oferta de esa mujer Gremory].**_

 _ **-**_ _Urgh. Tal vez rechazarla no fue una buena idea._

 _ **-[En lo absoluto. Un Dragón no debería tener dueños. Tu decisión fue más que ideal].**_

 _-Me alegra que lo veas de esa forma, pero creo que la situación actual hace que yo mismo lo reconsidere._

 _ **-[Dejemos los lamentos para después. Ahora céntrate en tu oponente].**_

 _-Bien. ¿Qué propones? Intento distraerlo y luego me largo, o simplemente corro con todas mis fuerzas._

 _ **-[No funcionara. No las muestra, pero nada descarta que pueda tener alas ocultas. Con ellas podría darte alcance en un santiamén].**_

 _-¿Entonces qué hago?_

 _ **-[Ese bicho se ve grande y fuerte, pero estimo que un buen golpe tuyo podría ponerle de rodillas. Con eso tendrías tiempo de colarte sin que él te de alcance].**_

 _-¿¡Es un chiste!?_

 _ **-[En algún momento tendrás que enseñar los colmillos compañero. No te pido que tengas un combate a muerte en este momento. Simplemente necesito que actives el Boosted Gear y dupliques tu poder una cuantas veces antes de darle un buen puñetazo en el estomago a ese bicho].**_

 _-Espero que sea tan sencillo como lo haces sonar-_ dijo Issei con preocupación.

 _ **-[La verdad es que no lo es tanto. No basta con que aumentes tu poder y ya. Necesita enfocarlo apropiadamente. Usualmente mis portadores tenían una espada con la que hacer tal tarea, pero ese no es tu caso. Lo mejor para ti es que uses esa energía que tu cuerpo ha despertado].**_

 _-¿Hablas del Ki?_

 _ **-[Si. Cuando se dice que el Boosted Gear puede aumentar el poder de su usuario se refiere dos cosas. Ki y poder mágico. La mayoría va por el segundo, pero de momento nos interesa el primero debido a que es el que conoces más].**_

 _-Pero apenas si lo aplique una vez._

 _ **-[Eso nos tendrá que bastar. Solo es un golpe, pero necesitaras poner toda su atención en el].**_

 _-De acuerdo-_ dijo Issei suspirando _. –Aquí voy._

Dado que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, Issei no tuvo inconvenientes activando su Sacred Gear. Sin embargo, la sensación que tenía su cuerpo al recibir el aumento de poder era otro asunto. La combinación de adrenalina y pesadez era algo difícil de llevar.

El chico en verdad hubiera agradecido poder esperar en su escondite, pero naturalmente su repentino aumento de poder no había pasado desapercibido.

-¡Ahí estas!-exclamo el "ogro" presente, destruyendo el árbol tras el que se ocultaba de un solo sopetón.

Issei se lanzo a un lado para evitar los escombros y buscar una nueva cubierta. Sin embargo, su movimiento no evito que fuera visto por el Demonio que le daba caza.

-¡Boosted Gear! Este sí que es mi día de suerte. No solo tendré una buena comida, sino que podre aumentar mis poderes considerablemente-dijo el Demonio con emoción.

 _-¿¡A que se refiere!?_

 _ **-[Bichos como él se hacen más fuerte consumiendo humanos. Si por alguna razón el devorara a un Sekiryutei, su poder crecería considerablemente].**_

 _-… ¿Sabes? Tu fama no está resultando muy agradable._

 _ **-[No eres quien para decirlo].**_

 **[Boost]**

Un nuevo aumento llego, pero Ddraig comento que no era suficiente. El Boosted podía duplicar el poder base de su usuario, pero si este era bajo, el aumento no tenía que ser especialmente significativo. Issei era un humano con cero experiencias en los asuntos sobre naturales, por lo que su fuerza era la básica para uno de su raza. Con dos aumentos su fuerza era la de un luchador de box, cosa que para un ser que podía arrancar arboles de un toque era insignificante.

Para Issei 10 segundos en primer momento no parecían ser la gran cosa, pero cuando había arboles volando por doquier, el tiempo parecía correr más lento. El ogro estaba muy determinado en atraparlo, pues destrozaba el parque sin ninguna contemplación mientras le perseguía.

El chico se sintió especialmente mal porque era indirecto causante de la demolición del parque, mas siendo que estaba cuidando su propia vida, el tuvo que hacer esos sentimientos a un lado.

 **[Boost]**

El tercer aumento fue el límite para Issei. Sentía que su cuerpo experimentaba tanto como el deseo de correr una maratón por encontrarse lleno de energía, como el de tirar la toalla y no levantarse hasta el mes siguiente.

Ddraig coincidió con el hecho de que su portador no iba a soportar otra carga más del Boosted Gear y le alentó a usar las que tenía lo antes posible.

Issei siguió moviéndose entre los arboles como lo había estado haciendo, pero al momento en que su oponente dejo su vientre al descubierto el se volteo corrió hacia para conectarle un golpe con todo lo que tenia.

Una sola cosa era segura. Issei había ganado un dolor de campeonato en su brazo izquierdo. Por otro lado, el daño a su oponente no debía ser nada significativo, pues este no se inmuto en lo absoluto ante el golpe recibido. Por lo visto reunir Ki estáticamente era mucho más sencillo que hacerlo en movimiento. Especialmente cuando era una situación donde sus nervios estaban de punta.

-Jajaja. Mal por ti. Necesitaras mucho más que un simple puñetazo para burlar mi defensa de Rook-dijo burlonamente el Demonio.

 _ **-[Maldición. Este bicho es más duro de lo que parece].**_

 _-¿¡Ahora que!?-_ pregunto Issei

 _ **-[¡Solo corre con todo lo que den tus piernas!]-**_ advirtió Ddraig, pero el Demonio se adelanto y tomo a Issei con una mano.

-Ya todo acabo, Sekiryutei. Si te sirve consuelo, tu muerte servirá a que sea el Demonio más fuerte del Inframundo-dijo el "ogro" acercando al desesperado castaño a su boca.

Issei vio que su muerte era inminente, más un destello dorado se encargo de cambiar su parecer.

Una figura encapuchada se entre Issei y el Demonio, cortando el brazo del último de forma violenta y veloz.

Issei fue liberado de forma instantánea, pues la mano que le apresaba desapareció en una nube partículas, dejándole especialmente impresionado.

-¡Arghh! ¿¡Pero qué diantres!? ¿¡Quien se atreve a herirme de esta forma!?-bramo el Demonio.

El encapuchado autor del corte no dijo nada. Este simplemente empuño la enorme espada dorada que portaba en dirección del iracundo "ogro".

 _ **-[Esa espada…. ¿Excalibur?]-**_ comento Ddraig.

-¿Eh?-expreso Issei medio reconociendo aquel nombre.

-¡Muere!-exclamo el Demonio atacando al encapuchado con su brazo restante. El último entonces hizo lo propio y también ataco a su oponente con un mandoble que literalmente sacudió los alrededores.

El ataque dejo un resplandor tras de sí, por lo que Issei tardo para poder visualizar en que había terminado el encuentro. Del Demonio no quedaba absolutamente nada. A lo mucho el cráter en el suelo indicaba que algo había estado allí, pero era más probable que este fuera provocado por la espada que portaba el encapuchado.

En medio del estupor Issei quiso agradecerle por la ayuda, pero el encapuchado corrió del lugar antes de que el Hyoudou articulara una palabra.

-Ok. ¿Alguien puede explicarme que acaba de ocurrir?

 _ **-[Te salvaron el pellejo. Eso ocurrió]-**_ respondió el Welsh Dragón.

-Lo sé, pero…

 _ **-[No es el mejor momento para preguntas. Regresa a tu escuela lo antes posible. No deberíamos esperar por otro ataque].**_

-De acuerdo-dijo Issei procediendo a salir del parque en el acto.

[Más tarde, esa misma noche]

-¿Lo dicen en serio?-dijo Rias con incredulidad y frustración.

-Temo que sí. Esperamos por cerca de dos horas y Tenrou no se presento-dijo Yuuto a la pelirroja. –Al final los Demonios Renegados nos encontraron y no tuvimos otra opción que liquidarlos por nuestra cuenta.

-Así es-dijo Koneko, asintiendo a lo dicho por su compañero.

-Qué extraño. Pensé que la carta que le dejamos sería suficiente carnada. ¿Sera que vio a través del engaño?

-¿Quiere que le espiemos para verificar?-pregunto el rubio.

-No. Vayan a descansar. Verificaremos mañana.

-A la orden-dijo Yuuto antes de retirarse junto con Koneko.

Luego de pasados unos minutos, Rias vio a Akeno en señal de que ya era su turno de hablar.

-Dime, Akeno. Qué asunto es tan delicado como para que necesites hablar conmigo en privado.

-Actualmente podríamos haber dejado que Koneko se quedara, pero en ese caso Yuuto-kun hubiera sospechado-dijo la Himejima manteniendo su normal temple.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Su estrategia funciono a la perfección. El Demonio Renegado me permitió constatar que Hyoudou-kun posee un Sacred Gear. Uno bastante poderoso debo decir.

-¿De cuál se trata?-dijo Rias bastante expectante.

-Uno de los trece Longinus. El **Boosted Gear**.

-¿¡Es un chiste!? ¿¡El es el actual Sekiryutei!?

-Así es. No piense que es un falso positivo generado por un **Twice Critical**. Puede verificar que el duplico su poder en repetidas ocasiones.

-No puedo creerlo. Esto en verdad es cosa del destino. Todo ha apuntado para que yo tenga al Sekiryutei como una de mis piezas-dijo la pelirroja con emoción.

-Temo sus planes tienen un inconveniente.

-Si es la negativa de Issei-kun, eso no será problema. Dado que ahora se quien es en realidad, me esforzare en hacer una oferta que él no pueda rechazar. No hay espacio para tretas. Necesito ganarme toda su confianza.

-No lo digo por eso. Hyoudou-kun no logro derrotar a su oponente. Ni siquiera logro herirle.

-¿Entonces como salió de ese aprieto?

-Allí está el problema. El fue salvado por alguien.

-¿Quién?

-No estoy segura, pero creo que pudo ser un Exorcista.

-¿Un Exorcista aquí? ¿En Kuoh?

-Siendo que la ciudad tiene una capilla, no es raro que la Iglesia tenga este lugar en su radar.

-Aun así es bien sabido que este es territorio de los Demonios.

-Lo sé. Por tal razón resulta más extraño el sujeto que mandaron. El poseía una espada sagrada.

-No te refieres a una imitación, ¿verdad?

-Temo que no. Por lo que vi esa espada era uno de los fragmentos de Excalibur.

-Eso es malo. Si Excalibur está involucrado no hay cabida para pensar que ese Exorcista está trabajando por su cuenta-dijo la pelirroja pensativa. –Ahora entiendo porque no querías decirlo en frente de Yuuto. Bastante acertado de tu parte.

-Gracias. Así mismo considero prudente que notifiquemos esta situación a Sirzchs-sama. Aunque sé que eso podría perturbar sus planes, no creo que sea seguro que ellos no sepan de la situación.

-Hazlo. Sin embargo has énfasis en que el Sekiryutei está involucrado en este asunto. Aun pasando por alto mi predicamento, el seria una magnifica adición para nuestro lado.

-Lo hare-dijo la pelinegra para entonces retirarse del lugar.

- _Mmmmm. Primero el portador de Boosted Gear y ahora un usuario de Excalibur. Este día sí que trajo sorpresas-_ pensó pelirroja recostándose en su asiento. - _Me pregunto si tratara de Kouen…. De ninguna forma. El puede ser todo menos un Exorcista._

[En la habitación de Issei y Kouen]

"You are dead" fue el mensaje que apareció en la pantalla plana que había en la habitación del par, antes de que el electrónico fuera atravesado por el control de la consola de videojuegos que en ese momento se encontraba encendida.

-¿¡Porque carajos no puedo matar esa cosa!?–dijo el pelirrojo moliendo a golpes lo que quedaba del televisor. -¡Es el primer enemigo del juego por todos cielos!

Si bien el Hyoudou entendía la frustración que presentaba su compañero, no le tenía ningún tipo de lastima, pues llevaba atascado en el mismo punto desde el momento en que adquirió el juego. Ya Issei le había dicho a Kouen que se suponía que debía escapar de esa pelea, pero el pelirrojo era demasiado terco como para aceptar escapar de la batalla y hacia caso omiso a la sugerencia.

-Urgh. Bien, Issei. ¿Qué es esa cosa tan importante que tenias que decirme?-dijo el moreno ya habiendo disipado gran parte de su rabieta.

-Primero, ¿podrías deshacerte de esas cosas?-dijo Issei señalando con cierto dolor lo que quedaba de los electrónicos. -Te recuerdo que se supone que no deberíamos tenerlas en la habitación. Ya has hecho bastante ruido y sería fatal que nos encontraran con ellas.

-Bien-dijo Kouen de mala gana para entonces hacer desaparecer toda la basura de la habitación con un chasquido.

-Si sabes que deberías cuidar más esas cosas, ¿verdad? No sé con qué dinero compraste esa consola, pero no deberías estar desperdiciándolo.

-Sabiendo que los juegos de ahora son tan horribles, créeme cuando te digo que la próxima vez no los comprare-dijo el pelirrojo con una expresión maliciosa.

-No sé si quiero saber a qué te refieres, pero en fin. ¿Recuerdas la cita a la que te dije que iría?

-La verdad es que no.

-¿En serio? Te lo dije como veinte veces

-No presto atención a temas que no me interesan.

-… Como sea. El punto es que resulto que ninguna chica me estaba esperando en ese parque. La única cosa con la que me tope fue con un Demonio.

-Cuando dices Demonio, "te refieres un tipo que hacia cosas raras o a un Demonio de esos que tienes cuernos y tridente".

-Yo creo que el ultimo, pero no era como el describes. Era más bien un sujeto enorme que parecía una especie de Oni con muchas púas.

-Genial.

-¡No fue nada genial! ¡Esa cosa por poco me come!

-Pero estas aquí, ¿no? ¿Cómo es que saliste de esa?

-Yo intente enfrentar a ese Demonio, pero era demasiado fuerte. Solo salí de allí porque un espadachín o algo me salvo.

-Interesante historia. Me hubiera gustado estar allí.

-Estoy en desacuerdo. No fue nada agradable verme en una situación en la que pude morir.

-¿Entonces cual es la gracia? La vida no es nada sin algo de emoción.

-No puedo tener emoción a sabiendas de que cualquier cosa me puede matar.

-Pierdes mucho tiempo con las clases. Si en verdad quisieras hacerte fuerte, pasarías por completo de ellas.

-No puedo hacer eso. Tal vez me gustaría hacer algo más intensivo, pero tengo responsabilidades que atender.

-Mal por ti. No hay forma alguna en la puedas volverte fuerte de un sola vez-dijo Kouen a la vez que una fruta manzana azul con espirales caía en frente suyo.

-¿Eh?-dijo Issei antes de que el pelirrojo reaccionara y tomara la fruta para hacerla desaparecer. -¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto el chico curioso.

-¿Qué fue qué?-dijo Kouen haciéndose el desentendido.

-Esa cosa que acaba de aparecer.

-¿Qué cosa? Yo no vi ninguna cosa-dijo Kouen al tiempo que un racimo de plátanos rosa y una piña purpura aparecían frente a él. Acto seguido el chico se apresuro en recuperar las cosas.

-¿Estas escondiendo algo?

-En lo absoluto. Yo simplemente estoy manteniendo seguro las cosas que son potencialmente peligrosas en manos equivocadas-reclamo Kouen viendo a un lado suyo.

- **A mi parecer estas siendo egoísta** -dijo una voz femenina que llamo la atención de Issei, pues se oía de la misma forma que Ddraig y Ares, aunque no poseía el mismo nivel imponencia que esos dos. **–No te haría ningún daño que dispusieras de una fruta o dos.**

Por un momento Issei pensó que la voz que hablaba era parte del Sacred Gear de Kouen, sin embargo su repentina aparición en el medio de la habitación le hizo dudar en ese hecho.

Se trataba de una joven descalza que no podía ser mayor que Koneko. Era de piel blanca, largo cabello verde claro y ojos rojos, con unas orejas que parecían ser las alas de un murciélago. Vestía con un vestido negro con naranja y purpura digno del estilo de gothic lolita que portaba. Issei en primer momento pudo confundirla con una especie de hada, pero su aura oscura hacia dudosa esa idea.

-Tú no fuiste quien las rob…..adquirió. Por eso te da igual que pase con ellas-bufo Kouen.

- **Puede ser, pero igual tú no estás haciendo nada de utilidad con ellas. Es mejor dejárselas a alguien que pueda sacarles provecho** -dijo la peliverde.

-¿Ella quien es?-pregunto Issei.

-Disculpa mis modales. Déjame presentar a la dama-dijo el pelirrojo con mucho sarcasmo en su comentario, cosa que hizo que la peliverde inflara los cachetes con molestia. –Esta es Nevis. Es el espíritu que tiene secuestrada mi habilidad.

-¿Secuestrada?

-¿Crees que es una casualidad que cosas aparezcan de la nada y caigan sobre mi? ¡En lo absoluto! Es esta mocosa que anda jugueteando con mi poder, provocando que haga cosas en contra de mi voluntad.

-¿Eso es posible?

 **-[Al parecer sí. Nunca había visto que un Sacred Gear fuera asaltado por un ente ajeno al que encierra, pero supongo que tiene que ser posible** ]-comento Ddraig haciéndose oír.

-Mi habilidad no tenía ningún tipo espíritu. Sin embargo me tope con esta mocosa y todo cambio-comento Kouen.

 **-Hmph. Deberías estar agradecido de tenerme** -dijo Nevis con un puchero.

 **-[Como es su relación puede esperar. ¿Pueden decirnos que son esas susodichas frutas que tienen?]**

-Son Frutas del Diablo-dijo Kouen sin mayor alboroto.

-¿Disculpa?

-Como oíste. Las cosas que viste hace un momento eran Frutas del Diablo.

-Ese nombre…. No estarán relacionadas con los Demonios, ¿o sí?

-Bueno…. Algunos dicen que estas frutas tienen Demonios marinos encerrados en su interior, pero eso no está comprobado-Issei no quedo muy convencido por aquellas palabras de Kouen, muchos menos luego de ver que Nevis arrugo los labios también poniendo en duda lo dicho. –Pero eso es lo de menos. La gracia del asunto es que estas frutas pueden otorgar poderes a sus consumidores.

-¿Qué tipo de poderes?

 **-Básicamente todo** -dijo Nevis como emoción.

-¿Cómo?

 **-Los límites de las Frutas de Diablo solo están limitados por la imaginación. Solo menciona un poder y yo te diré si es posible.**

-¿Hay una que pueda volverte invisible?

 **-Por supuesto. La llaman** **Suke Suke no Mi** (Fruta Invisible-Invisible).

-¿Hacerse más pequeño?

 **-Esa es la Mini Mini no Mi** (Fruta Mini-Mini) **.**

-¿Y hacer agujeros?

-¿Es mi impresión o solo estas preguntando por aquellas que son ideales para expiar?-dijo Kouen con una ceja levantada.

-Lo siento-dijo Issei viéndose descubierto.

 **-Los efectos de las Frutas del Diablo cubren demasiados aspectos. Hay una que incluso puede quitarle el alma a una persona y ponérsela a un objeto inanimado** -dijo la peliverde con bastante énfasis.

-Suena como un poder terrible.

-Una vez pelee contra un puto sol. Con eso te digo todo-dijo el pelirrojo con una mala cara.

 **-[¿Y cuál es el inconveniente?]-** intervino Ddraig. **– [Dudo que un poder como ese no tenga efectos secundarios].**

-Por desgracia, si. Para fines prácticos se dice que un consumidor de Fruta del Diablo queda maldito. No solo porque las personas tienden a no entender el poder de las frutas y les rechazan, sino porque además el usuario ser convierte en un martillo en el agua.

-No tengo idea de que significa ese término.

 **-Significa que no puedes nadar por el resto de tu vida** -explico Nevis.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Eso no es todo. Básicamente no puede estar en ningún cuerpo de agua. Si el agua sobrepasa tus rodillas, empiezas a perder toda tu fuerza-añadió Kouen.

-Eso suena peor.

-Ciertamente lo es. Yo no he podido entrar en los Onsen por un buen tiempo-dijo el pelirrojo con cierto desanimo.

-Oh. Ya veo. Así que esa es la razón por la que te hundiste en la piscina-dijo Issei entonces recordando el incidente. -¿Cuál es el poder que tienes?

-Es irrelevante. No es algo que yo use en lo absoluto, por lo que realmente no puedo darte una correcta recomendación de que tan útil es una Fruta del Diablo. Es más debo mencionar cual es la verdadera pega de estas frutas. No sabrás que poder tiene cada una hasta que hayas comido la fruta.

-¿Ósea que es al azar?

-Nadie se ha molestado en hacer un libro, así que si. Además una persona solo puede comer una fruta, por lo que es una decisión que puede mejorarte la vida o empeorarla.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Imagina que una de las frutas que tengo es la **Hito Hito no Mi** (Fruta Humano-Humano). El poder de tal fruta seria convertir en humano a su consumidor. Si la comiera un lobo le sería útil, pues le permitiría convertirse en algo así como un Hombre Lobo. Sin embargo si la consume un humano seria un total desperdicio, ya que se convertiría en un hombre humano. Esa persona simplemente perdería su habilidad de nado y ya.

-Entonces las frutas son una ruleta rusa.

-Totalmente. Hay quienes dicen que vale la pena el riesgo y no realmente puedo contradecirles. Si tienes suerte incluso podrías conseguir una fruta con el poder de destruir el mundo.

-No estás poniéndola fácil. No pareces estar convencido de esas cosas, pero tienes guardadas tres de ellas.

-De hecho tengo siete-dijo el pelirrojo mostrando el numero con sus dedos. –Son tesoros que conseguí, pero como no se cual es cual, opte por no arriesgarme.

 **-[¿Entonces no te molesta si Issei toma una?]-** pregunto Ddraig.

-Tengo que decir que si lo hace un poco. Cada Fruta del Diablo vale más de 100 millones, así que no son algo que pueda regalar solo porque si.

-¡100 millones! ¡Eso es demasiado dinero!-dijo Issei intentando de procesar esa cifra. Kouen no especifico a que moneda se estaba refiriendo, pero incluso en Yen eso era mucho.

-No obstante, el dinero realmente no es una preocupación para mí. Mi habilidad de almacenamiento ya me lo proporciona a raudales-dijo el pelirrojo pensativo. -En todo caso podríamos negociar un acuerdo.

-¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

-Solo digamos que me deberás una. Realmente no se que pedirte, así que un acuerdo a largo plazo podría ser lo mejor para los dos.

-Ciertamente lo es, pero…..-dijo Issei dudoso. _-¡Perder cosas como la playa, las piscinas y los Onsen es demasiado!-_ pensó el chico con estrés.

 _ **-[Puedes disfrutar de todas esas cosas sin siquiera meterte al agua].**_

 _-Tal vez, pero…._

 _ **-[No es como si adoraras esos lugares por el agua]**_ -señalo acusatoriamente el Dragón.

 _-Ok. Admito que lo menos que interesa en esos casos es nadar. Sin embargo, me estaré perdiendo la mitad de la emoción._

 _ **-[A mi parecer lo vale. He estado analizando el aura de ese chico y he encontrado que él es un reverendo hipócrita y estúpido. Ya me figuro cual es el efecto de la fruta que consumió y eso constata cual es su valor].**_

 _-¿Pero qué tal si tenemos mala suerte y tomamos una con un poder inútil?_

 _ **-[Puede que creas lo contrario, pero tú no tienes algo que puedas llamar mala suerte. De lo contrario no hubieras adquirido el Boosted Gear. Además tengo una idea que con lo que podrías sacarle mayor provecho a esas frutas].**_

- _De acuerdo. Solo espero que tengas la razón_ -dijo Issei con resignación. –Se que lo lamentare, pero estoy interesado en una de esas Frutas del Diablo.

-Es tu decisión-dijo Kouen antes de hacer aparecer siete frutas frente suyo. Ninguna era igual, teniendo todas distintas formas y colores. Lo único que compartían era un extraño patrón de espiral en su superficie. -Elige la que quieras. Todas fueron igual de difíciles de adquirir, así que el valor de cada una debería ser aproximadamente igual.

-En verdad me gustaría tener una referencia más concreta, pero supongo que elegiré esta dijo Issei escogiendo unas uvas de color rojo. –No lo sé, pero esta es la que se menos rara. ¿Por qué todas parecen que son venenosas?

-No lo son, pero debo mencionar las Frutas de Diablo no son exactamente un platillo gourmet.

 **-[Aun así yo también pediré por una]-** dijo Ddraig.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso no escuchaste cuando dije que una persona solo puede consumir una sola fruta?

 **-[No la solicito para él, la pido para el Boosted Gear. Puede que este sellado, pero aun en este estado, puedo asimilar algunas cosas mediante el Sacred Gear mismo].**

-Ni idea de lo que hablas, pero igual tengo preguntar si están seguros. ¿No se supone que ustedes dos están en el mismo cuerpo?

 **-[Cada uno de nosotros tiene su nivel autonomía, así no creo que deba haber problema. En todo caso, yo mismo me encargare de retribuirte el valor de la fruta. Podrías encontrar que puedo ofrecerte más que mi portador].**

-Como gusten. Solo sepan algo. Si algo sale mal, yo simplemente me desharé de tu cuerpo y te negare-dijo Kouen señalando a Issei.

 _-Espero que sepas lo que haces, Ddraig-_ pensó el castaño.

 _ **-[Tranquilo. No es la primera vez que consigo un poder de una forma que otros toman como suicida].**_

 _-¿¡Que!?_

[Unos minutos después, en el bosque]

-No me trajiste aquí para enterrarme, ¿o sí?-pregunto Issei viéndose fuera de la academia.

-Solo es una medida de seguridad ante el posible caso en el que no puedas controlar tus nuevos poderes. Claro que si te mantienes tranquilo, tú no deberías tener problemas-dijo Kouen.

-De acuerdo-dijo Issei para entonces ver con nerviosismo el racimo que tenía en sus manos y retirar una de sus uvas. –Aquí voy-dijo el chico procediendo a consumir el fruto. -¡Horrible!-expreso de un solo golpe.

-Un hecho indiscutible es que el sabor de las Frutas del Diablo es aberrante. Fácilmente puede compáresele con la mierda o un veneno-dijo el pelirrojo indiferentemente.

-¡Pudiste haberlo dicho antes!-reclamo Issei.

-Hubieras dudado más de su consumo.

-Sin duda alguna-dijo el Hyoudou para aguantar la respiración y terminar de consumir la fruta. – ¡Urgh! ¡Argh! ¡Maldición! Nunca pensé que existirá una fruta tan espantosa-dijo el castaño con cara de querer vomitar.

-La verdad es que un mordisco hubiera bastado. No era necesario que te la comieras entera.

-¿¡Y ahora me lo dices!?-reclamo nuevamente el Hyoudou.

-Ahora viene la parte importante. Descubrir que poder tienes.

-¿Qué hago?

-Vayamos por pasos. Primero intenta transformarte.

-¿Transfórmame? ¿A qué?

-No se… simplemente piensa que quieres dejar de tener la forma que tienes-explico el pelirrojo.

-Bien-dijo Issei para entonces intentar forzar una transformación, pero tras unos minutos pensando en diferentes cosas, nada ocurrió. –No funciona.

-Esos nos lleva a la siguiente prueba-dijo Kouen convocando un sable. –Piensa en que te puedes dispersar.

-¿¡Cómo!?-dijo el castaño nervioso por el arma.

-Deja de imaginarte como un ser entero. Imagina que puedes transformarte en un elemento y esquiva esto -dijo el Tenrou entonces agitando su arma.

-¡Espera!-dijo Issei evadiendo varios tajos de forma normal. -¡No creo que eso funcione tampoco!

-Eso significa que lo tuyo podría ser una Paramecia. Bien, en ese caso intenta cambiar uno de los arboles que nos rodean. Si no funciona, me parece que pasaremos toda la noche intentado descubrir que es lo que tienes.

-Espero que no. En verdad necesito ir a descansar-dijo Issei poniendo la mano sobre un árbol.

 **-[Compañero, tengo un presentimiento. Haz como si estuvieras usando el Boosted Gear, pero no lo actives como tal. Además no intentes duplicar tu propio poder, si no el del árbol]** -dijo Ddraig.

-¿Un árbol tiene poder? Dudo completamente que eso funcione-dijo el castaño haciendo lo dicho de todas formas. El resultado se noto de forma inmediata ya que el árbol de repente duplico su tamaño. -¿¡Eh!?-dijo el chico impresionado.

-Hmmm. ¿Ese es tu poder? ¿Cambiar el tamaño de las cosas?-dijo Kouen pensativo. –Intenta reducirlo.

-Eso hare-dijo Issei intentado hacer lo dicho, mas no hubo resultado alguno. –Parece que solo va en un sentido

 **-Creo tengo una idea de cuál puede ser tu fruta** -dijo Nevis. – **Toma una piedra y arrójala imaginando que tiene la velocidad de una pistola.**

-Ok-dijo el chico haciendo lo dicho. Issei recogió un pequeño guijarro y lo lanzo como si fuera una pelota de beisbol hacia un árbol a lo lejos. El resultado fue que el proyectil choco violentamente contra un árbol y le hizo un horrible agujero. –I-increíble-dijo Issei luego de ver la velocidad de su lanzamiento.

- **Eso lo deja claro. El ha consumido la Moa Moa no Mi** (Fruta Más-Más)-comento la peliverde.

-¿Esa que hace?-pregunto Kouen a su compañera.

 **-Permite a su usuario multiplicar el tamaño, poder y velocidad de las cosas hasta cien veces.**

 **-[¿Solo cien? Tsk. El Boosted Gear puede multiplicar hasta el infinito]-** dijo Ddraig con prepotencia.

-¿No decías que solo afecto el Ki y el poder mágico?-comento Issei.

 **-[Urgh. Cierto].**

-En primer momento parece que son lo mismo, pero me parece que puedo sacarle otras ventajas a este nuevo poder-dijo Issei sonriendo maliciosamente para sus adentros.

 **-[Por favor mantén esas ideas para ti solo, ¿quieres?**

-Lo siento.

-Ahora díganme. ¿Quieren seguir con su locura e intentar consumir otra fruta?-pregunto el pelirrojo presente.

 **-[Absolutamente]-** dijo Ddraig para el pesar de Issei.

Ddraig opto por escoger una especie de piña naranja, cuyos tradicionales rombos eran sustituidos por unas figuras de llamas. Kouen y Nevis vieron expectantes lo que planeaba el Dragón y quedaron sorprendidos cuando este absorbió el fruto a través de una luz emitida por el guantelete en el que residía.

 **-[¡Urgh! ¡Es tan mala como dicen!]-** se quejo el Welsh Dragón. – **[Sin embargo, ahora lo entiendo todo**. **Estas frutas tienen sin duda alguna la esencia de un Demonio en su interior. Es demasiado vaga como para decir que es un alma, pero es lo suficientemente concentrada como para explicar porque su consumidor adquiere poderes. Naturalmente un humano se rompería intentando almacenar varias esencias a la vez, por lo que es comprensible porque no puede consumir más de una fruta por medios convencionales].**

-¿Y qué fue lo que tu conseguiste?-pregunto Issei.

 **-[Levanta el Boosted Gear]-** atendiendo a la orden, Issei alzo su brazo. Cosa que deseo no haber hecho del todo, pues este de repente se prendió en llamas.

-¡Wow!

 **-[Como Dragón ya tenía cierto control sobre el fuego, pero me parece que ahora podemos llevarlo a otro nivel]** -dijo Ddraig pensando en la paliza que se llevaría su rival en el futuro cercano **.**

 **-Oh, cielos** -dijo Nevis con cara de shock. - **Un usuario con el poder de la Moa Moa no Mi y la Mera Mera no Mi** (Fruta Llama-Llama) **. Me parece que hemos creado un monstruo** -dijo ella viendo a Kouen, quien se veía pensativo.

-Entonces si el espíritu de una habilidad consume una fruta, ¿el dueño de la habilidad también recibe su poder?-dijo el moreno pasando a mirar detenidamente a Nevis.

 **-Al parecer si** -dijo la loli con cierta preocupación.

-Nevis, ¿últimamente has comido tus frutas y vegetales?

 **-¿A qué viene eso?-** dijo ella, dando unos "pasos" hacia atrás.

-Me parece que es tiempo de que consumas algunas-dijo el chico apareciendo una fruta morada en sus manos.

 **-¿¡Eh!? ¡Eso no funcionara! -** dijo Nevis retrocediendo mas al entender la intenciones del moreno. **-¡Y-yo soy solo un espíritu!**

-Comes dulces como arroz. Dudo que mucho que no puedas comer una de estas.

 **-¡Ni siquiera pertenezco a esa cosa que tienes!-** dijo la peliverde empezando a volar lejos de Kouen.

-¡Vale la pena intentarlo! ¡Vuelve aquí!

-…..Esto. ¿Debería intervenir?-pregunto Issei a Ddraig.

 **-[Déjalos tranquilos. Tu compañero, tienes mucho que hacer].**

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Estaba en diatriba de que poder darle a Issei, pues quería que fuera algo medianamente original. A final obtuvo uno que es bastante conocido por todos, pero optare no hacer un calco de que lo suele hacerse con la Mera Mera no Mi.

 **alexsennin9999:** Que bueno que te gusto. Se agradece tu presencia. "Los verdaderos dragones del mar" va a tener que esperar un poco, pues quiero reestructurar unas cosas. Nada significativo. Simplemente quiero sacar al OC de la ecuación y dejar a Issei solo, pero he estado ocupado y lo ideal es que haga el cambio junto con un nuevo capítulo.

Ahora sobre tus comentarios. Todos son perfectamente entendibles. Solo aclarare unas cosas.

1: Ser usuario de Ki, no significa ser experto en Ki. Básicamente Kouen está en el nivel de Ox-Satan, sino limitamos al manejo de Ki que conocemos de Dragón Ball.

2: En mi cabeza Ki y Haki son dos cosas que van más o menos de la mano. Es decir que los usuarios de los primeros pueden usar lo segundo y viceversa. No te preocupes sobre quien es usuario de Haoshoku y quién no. Para mí, ciertos dragones de la historia son candidatos para tenerlo.

3\. No es lo mismo poder que voluntad. La premisa de DxD fue básicamente que Issei ayudo a todos sus compañeros a salir de las inseguridades que le aquejaban, por lo que todo el club de exploración de lo oculto es vulnerable al Haoshoku en el punto de la historia en el que estamos. En realidad todos ellos tienen un factor en el que superan al Kouen, pero la novela también ha indicado que todos ellos se quiebran bajo presión.

4\. No creo que tenga nada que decir sobre las frutas del diablo e Issei.

Issei todavía está en área de pesca de Rias, aunque las redes de esta ahora le quedan pequeñas. Simplemente estoy concertando que no lo es mismo pedir ayudar, a "exigir" ayuda. Tal vez use el termino equivocado, pero básicamente me refería a esos juegos dirigidos a chicas jóvenes, es decir, lo que tienden a tener material yaoi. Con Yuuto cerca y el aire de misterio que rodea a Rias, Issei se vio en peligrosamente en la trama de uno de esos juegos. El club de manga de Kuoh valida mis palabras.

Lo ideal es que no haga un harem enorme, pero la verdad es que no tengo razones de peso para deslindarme del harem que se ve en la novela. La trama cambiara, pero Issei es Issei. Aparte de Medaka hare un par de adiciones, pero eso se verá después.

Bien. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Todo comentario es bien recibido. Trato que la historia tenga un equilibrio y es difícil llevarlo cuando no recibe un indicativo d este.

Hasta luego.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragon´s Supremacy**

No me pertenece Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 7**

-¡Hey, hey!-dijo-exclamo Issei, al tiempo que evitaba tres bolas de boliche que casi caían sobre su cabeza. -¡Espera un momento!-dijo el golpeando con el **Boosted Gear** , un leño que fue disparado hacia su persona de forma horizontal. -¡Esto se está volviendo demasiado!-comento al ver que otros cuatro leños venían hacia él de la misma manera. -¡Detente!-clamo el castaño ahora envuelto en una combinación de ambos tipos lanzamientos.

La responsable de estos no era otra que Nevis, quien disfrutaba de un cono de helado mientras energéticamente agitaba sus dedos para convocar los objetos que eran arrojados a Issei. No se trataba de un castigo o algo por estilo, por el contrario, era un gesto de buena fe hacia el chico. La espíritu ayudaba al Hyoudou a dominar sus nuevos poderes mediante un entrenamiento nocturno auspiciado por el Sacred Gear de Kouen.

Mientras que el pelirrojo estaba completamente dormido en la cima de un árbol, Nevis hacía uso de la habilidad de este último para arrojarles cosas al portador del **Boosted Gear**. Básicamente era un entrenamiento de reflejos. Uno de los principales elementos para hacer uso de una Fruta del Diablo era la concentración, así que la loli puso al castaño a esquivar múltiples proyectiles al tiempo que mantenía el control sobre su nuevo poder. Específicamente la habilidad de multiplicar su velocidad. Ddraig aparte, quiso probar si era posible que un humano normal como Issei pudiera aguantar el uso simultaneo de su Sacred Gear y la Fruta del Diablo.

El ejercicio inicio con cosas como libros y zapatos, elementos que Issei estaba acostumbrado a esquivar debido a la chicas que tendía a espiar. Sin embargo, las cosas rápidamente subieron de nivel cuando la espíritu empezó a disparar la artillería pesada sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo. El castaño clamaba por clemencia mientras ella estaba muy concentrada en su postre.

 _ **-[Cielos. Me preguntaba cuanto control tenía esa mocosa sobre el Sacred Gear de Kouen, pero esto es una exageración. Lo tiene completamente dominado]-**_ comento Ddraig al ver la maestría de Nevis sobre el mencionado poder.

 _-¡Eso siquiera importa!-_ reclamo Issei, mientras dolorosamente rechazaba una bola de boliche con su brazo izquierdo. _-¡Necesito ayuda aquí!_

 _ **-[Recuerda lo que te explico la mocosa hace un rato. La creatividad es completamente necesaria para aprovechar una Fruta del Diablo]**_

 _-¡Es algo difícil pensar en algo creativo en estas circunstancia!_ -expreso Issei, entonces viendo a su alrededor para ver que podía usar a su favor.

Haciendo memoria de las cualidades de su **Moa Moa no Mi** , el castaño tomo un trozo largo de madera que había quedado de los últimos lanzamientos de Nevis y lo acrecentó con dichas habilidades. Una pequeña vara paso a convertirse en un garrote en solo instantes.

Con la fuerza que tenia de parte de Boosted Gear Issei entonces se dispuso a usar su nueva arma, pero se topo con dos malas noticias. Uno, su velocidad aumentada se había ido debido al uso alterno de su fruta. Dos, poco pudo hacer la vara aumentada frente a los objetos a alta velocidad que le eran arrojados. Una bola de boliche lo astillo y otra se encargo de reventarlo en trozos.

Viendo que ya no era posible mantener su posición actual sin esperar una contusión mortal, el Hyoudou hizo lo más lógico y trato de salir del claro que albergaba su entrenamiento. El chico solo pudo respirar tranquilo cuando se puso tras un árbol, lo suficientemente lejos del campo de tiro de la peliverde. Sin embargo, el sentimiento fue efímero pues pronto vio con horror como Nevis empezaba a disparar espadas, lanzas y hachas al lugar donde se suponía que debía estar entrenando.

 _ **-[Es un hecho que esa mocosa ha llevado las cosas demasiado lejos]-**_ comento Ddraig a su portador.

 **-¿Eso crees?-** comento sarcásticamente el chico.

 _ **-[Me parece ideal que le recuerdes que debe poner atención a lo que hace. Dejemos por un momento el uso de tu nuevo poder y probemos el mío.]**_

-De acuerdo-dijo Issei al tiempo que accionaba el **Boosted Gear**.

[ **Blaze** ]

Con anuncio del artefacto al tiempo que las espinas doradas que poseía eran sustituidas por un sutil flujo de llamas. Tal característica no solo era el indicio de que Issei ganaba la habilidad de crear y producir fuego, sino que además perdía la opción de duplicar su poder. Era infortunado, pero aquella era la traba que tenia la nueva habilidad adquirida por el Sekiryutei. El **Boosted Gear** había sido creado para lidiar con las habilidades del Welsh Dragón, por lo que experimentaba algunas dificultades para usar el reciente poder.

No queriendo que se le pasara la mano, Issei simplemente creó una pequeña bola de fuego en su mano izquierda y procedió arrojársela a la espíritu distraída. El primer tiro fue fallido, pues arrojar algo insustancial como una llama era más difícil de lo que aparentaba. No fue hasta el quinto lanzamiento que hizo blanco en la rama en donde reposaba Nevis, provocando que esta cediera y ella cayera de cabeza.

 **-¡Hey! ¿¡Que sucede contigo!?-** dijo la loli con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Esa es mi línea!-reclamo el castaño. -Lamento tener que haber llegado a eso, pero no estabas prestando atención a lo que hacías.

 **-¿Eh?-** dijo Nevis, para entonces ver el lugar a donde arrojaba sus proyectiles. Parecía el escenario de una cruenta batalla. **-¿Ups?-** dijo sacando la lengua y golpeando su cabeza.

-¡Pudiste haberme matado!

 **-Lo siento. Acostumbro a entrenar con Kouen de esa manera y creo que me deje llevar.**

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez-señalo el chico.

 **-Eso hare** -dijo la peliverde, para entonces hacer como si estuviera oliendo algo. - **¿Acaso alguien está haciendo una parrillada?**

-No es eso-dijo Issei viendo los alrededores. -¡El bosque esta incendiándose!-exclamo el chico al ver que una porción del lugar estaba envuelta por las llamas de su ataques fallidos.

 **-Bueno, eso suele ocurrir cuando se practica en sitios como estos** -dijo la chica con toda tranquilidad.

-¡Muestra más preocupación y ayúdame a apagarlo!

 **-Que me pida eso el portador de la Mera Mera no Mi es simplemente insólito. Tsk, es una acción que solo esperaría de Belphegor** -fue la indiferente respuesta la peliverde **.**

-Oh, cierto-dijo Issei, recordando que todavía tenía activo el modo **Blaze** del **Boosted Gear**.

Fue complicado al principio, pero tras poner una gran concentración de su parte, Issei fue capaz de recolectar todo el fuego presente en sus manos y apagarlo como si se tratara de la llama de una cerilla.

 **-Es una verdadera pena que no puedas acudir a la intangibilidad de tu Logia, pero al menos tienes pleno uso sobre el resto de su poder** -comento Nevis luego de la demostración del Hyoudou.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de mi Logia?-pregunto Issei.

 **-Las Frutas del Diablo se dividen en tres categorías. Paramecia, Zoan y Logia. Estas últimas se refieren a aquellas que permiten a su usuario convertirse, producir y controlar un elemento. En condiciones normales, tú te hubieras convertido en una especie llama viviente, pero debido a que eres algo así como un consumidor secundario, no tiene acceso a la intangibilidad propia de esa forma.**

-¿Y las otras? Entiendo que la **Moa Moa no Mi** es una Paramecia.

 **-Las Paramecia tienen efectos muy diversos entre si y esta categoría realmente solo se usa para englobar a todas las frutas que no calzan en las otras.**

-Suena como un trabajo muy vago.

 **-Tal vez. Pero en fin. Las últimas frutas son las Zoan. Son más raras que las Paramecia, pero no tanto como la Logia, con algunas ciertas excepciones. Estas dan a sus consumidores la habilidad de convertirse en un animal. Ya sea de forma total o parcial.**

-Wow. Hubiera sido fantástico tener una de esas.

 **-Fufufu. Me agrada que pienses eso. Es una lástima que una de ellas no haya aparecido ante ti-** comento Nevis.

-Ni que lo digas. Eso me hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas.

 **-¿Eso crees?**

-Estoy seguro de ello. Con una habilidad como esa no me hubieran molestado tanto en la primaria y la secundaria.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

-Me parece extraño que no lo sepas dado que andas con Kouen, pero ya que. Las cosas no son tan fáciles para los que tienen el Gen Apagado como yo-empezó a explicar el castaño. –Como somos vistos como el remanente de una antigua era, somos excluidos de una gran cantidad de cosas. Hasta donde sé, mis padres siempre tuvieron problemas consiguiendo escuelas que me aceptaran.

 **-¿Por qué?**

-Como los chicos de yo tendemos a ser el blanco de las burlas y maltratos, así que somos tratados como problemáticos y somos pocos deseables en cualquier centro educativo.

 **-Mmmmm. No me lo tomes a mal, pero no pareces ser alguien que ha sufrido maltratos o algo por estilo. Te veo bastante normal.**

-Oh, hay muy buena razón para eso-dijo Issei con cierto orgullo. -De niño conocí a un asombroso anciano que me hizo ver que realmente no importaba si tenía el Gen Bestial o no. Por el simple hecho de ser un hombre, yo tenía la posibilidad de disfrutar los mejor de la vida.

 **-¿Qué?**

-Los Oppai-dijo Issei, provocando que Nevis sintiera como una flecha se clavaba en su corazón, al tiempo que ponía su mano sobre su plano pecho. –Ese anciano me enseño a amarlos y desde ese entonces no me he preocupado por lo que los demás piensen de mí. Solo me concentro en que lo que tiene mi atención.

 **-….. Lo certifico. Tu tiene escrito Asmodeo por todas partes** -dijo la peliverde con una expresión que rozaba entre la incredulidad y frustración por el hecho de que habían tocado su punto débil.

-¿A qué te refieres?

 **-No importa. Te permito que me veas, pero no es como si estuvieras en nuestra banda como para hablarte en pleno del tema.**

-¿Eh?

-¡Issei!

Ante ese llamado, el Hyoudou no pudo hacer más que hincarse del miedo, porque sabía bien a quien pertenecía esa voz.

-¿¡Se puede saber que ha pasado aquí!?-fue la exigencia de Medaka, al encontrar al chico en medio de un trozo de bosque quemado, cerca de todo tipo de armas punzocortantes.

-E-esto….-dijo Issei no sabiendo que responder. Aun cuando dijera la verdad, tenia presente que Medaka le estaría regañando como la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil que era.

-En primer momento podría pensar que estas entrenando, pero todo este desastre de aquí provoca que me haga muchas preguntas.

-La verdad es que en efecto estaba entrenando. El detalle es que estoy recibiendo algo de ayuda-dijo Issei señalando a su aun dormido compañero, cosa que le asombro debido a todo el alboroto de hace unos momentos.

-¿Kouen? Porque será que no estoy sorprendida-dijo la peliazul llevándose una mano al rostro, mostrando frustración. –Recientemente recibí algunos reportes de que algunos estudiantes estaban fugándose de su dormitorio en mitad de la noche. Esperaba que el fuera uno de ellos, pero no pensé que tú también.

-Lo siento. Sé que no debería, pero no hay otro momento en el que pueda practicar con el **Boosted Gear** con comodidad.

-Puedo entender tu entusiasmo para aprender a usarlo, sin embargo tengo que recordarte que la academia no es el lugar para hacerlo. No solo podrías causar daños severos a los alrededores, sino que te expones a revelar tus habilidades ante las personas que no saben sobre lo sobrenatural.

-Por eso mismo es que me preocupo tanto por entrenar. Ya he tomado la atención de algunos que bien pueden ser peligrosas.

-¿Quiénes? Si se trata de algún estudiante de la academia, tienes que decírmelo para solucionar el inconveniente antes posible.

-No es tan sencillo.

-No hay problema que no pueda solucionarse con una buena charla.

-Pensé que ese sería el caso, pero temo que eso complico las cosas-dijo Issei suspirando. –El caso es que Rias y su club son Demonios, y por lo que me dijo ella en la última conversación que tuvimos, ellos quieren que me les una-explico el castaño, impresionando a la Kurokami.

-¿Demonios? ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Poco a poco me he convencido de que ha todo tipo de cosas en el mundo. Solo recuerda que tengo un Dragón en el brazo.

-Si lo pones de esa manera-comento Medaka viéndose muy sorprendida.

 **-[Eso sucede por no hacerme caso, mocosa-** vocifero Ares desde la nada. – **Si te hubieras dedicado a enfrentar criaturas sobrenaturales desde que despertaste tu Sacred Gear, hubieras descubierto a esa mocosa y sus lacayos desde su primer encuentro, tal como yo lo hice en el momento].**

-¡Espera! ¿Tú lo sabías?

 **-[Mi estado actual no me impide sentir los seres sobrenaturales que nos rodean. Un ejemplo claro son esas cuatro ojos que son tus subordinadas].**

-¿¡Sona y Tsubaki son Demonios!?

 **-[Que no lo supieras hace bastante penoso que seas mi portadora]**

-Argh. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?-dijo Medaka volviendo su mirada sobre el Hyoudou.

-Si sigo explicándole, pasaríamos toda la noche aquí-respondió Issei.

-Esa no es una opción-dijo la peliazul con los brazos cruzados. –Llama a Kouen. Ambos me acompañaran a la oficina del consejo en donde me explicaran todo con detalle y les hare saber cuál será su castigo.

-¿Castigo?

-¿No pretenderás que pase por alto esta falta, o si?-dijo la peliazul con una ceja alzada.

-Por supuesto que no-dijo Issei, bajando la cabeza resignado. Acto seguido, se dispuso a ir al árbol donde estaba Kouen.

 **-Yo que tú me detendría** -advirtió Nevis.

-Kouen es tan culpable como yo en este problema. No veo por qué debo respetar que este durmiendo.

 **-No lo digo por su bienestar, lo digo por el tuyo. Acercarse a él estando dormido es igual a suicidarse.**

-¿Acaso no compartimos el mismo dormitorio?

 **-Puede ser, más en ninguna ocasión has intentado despertarlo, cosa que para fines prácticos es igual a un ataque.**

-En verdad no te sigo.

-Issei. ¿Con quién hablas?-pregunto Medaka, extrañada por el hecho de que el castaño hablara a una región vacía del aire. Si bien ella también tenía un ser sellado que le hacía "compañía", no veía porque esa conversación se daba de forma tan abierta.

-Hablo con un espíritu que está en el Sacred Gear de Kouen-respondió Issei. -¿Por qué no te presentas, Nevis?-dijo él, dándole la señal a la peliverde.

- **Paso** -fue la respuesta tajante de Nevis.

-¿Eh?

 **-Siento que esa niña es demasiado buena para siquiera estar involucrada con nuestra banda. Además…..-** dijo la peliverde viendo el busto de la Kurokami. – **No me simpatiza la gente como ella-** dijo con los cachetes inflados **.**

-….-Issei no dijo nada, pero internamente no pudo hacer mas reír por la actitud que tenia la loli ante los dotes de la presidenta.

-¿Y bien, Issei?

-Lo siento. Creo que ella no puede hablar en este momento.

-…..Mejor me ocupo yo de Kouen. De lo contrario tardaremos mucho aquí-dijo Medaka para entonces dar un salto hacia la rama donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

La peliazul no había terminado de llegar a su destino cuando tres enormes y afiladas picas de hierro aparecieron sobre ella, con la firme intención de atravesarla.

Issei se sobresalto ante el repentino peligro, pero para su confort, los reflejos de la Kurokami fueron los suficientemente veloces como para que ella girara en el aire y pasara por el espacio vacío entre las armas. Ella logro llegar a donde Kouen, pero este inmediatamente le tomo por un talón y le aventó varios metros hacia el cielo. Segundos después, dos cañones antiguos se materializaron sobre el pelirrojo y dispararon contra Medaka, provocando una explosión que sacudió el lugar.

Un largo e incomodo silencio siguió al ataque que parecía haber acabado con la chica Kurokami. Naturalmente el portador del Boosted Gear estaba sin palabras por lo sucedido, mas su impresión aumento más ante dos hechos irreales que pronto descubrió.

Primero, Medaka logro sobrevivir a la violenta detonación. Se veía sobresaltada y le cubría una extraña aura rojiza, pero demás en resto estaba bien. Apenas si tenía algunas quemaduras en su uniforme. Segundo, Kouen permanecía completamente inerme en el árbol como si nada hubiera pasado. Sus ronquidos daban a entender que seguía dormido. Por lo visto, lo suyo había sido solo un acto reflejo o un extraño caso de sonambulismo.

 **-A diferencia de cuando está despierto, Kouen siempre mantiene su guardia en alto cuando está dormido o descansando. Su Haki le alerta de cuando hay un peligro y su habilidad hace el resto para eliminar la amenaza** -explico Nevis con indiferencia.

-¡Lo hubieras dicho antes!-reclamo Issei.

 **-Trate de hacerlo, pero no quisiste escuchar.**

-¿¡Entonces qué!? ¿Solo dejamos en paz y ya?

 **-O simplemente podrías pedirme que lo llame. ¿Acaso no crees que no sé como despertarlo?-** señalo malhumoradamente la loli.

-¡Solo hazlo y ya! Te recuerdo que también tienen que recoger todas las cosas que me dispararon.

 **-¡Urgh! ¡En serio hay que hacerlo?**

-¡Por supuesto! No podemos dejar todas esas peligrosas por aquí. Con esa explosión de hace un momento, es un hecho que mucha gente va a venir a este lugar.

- **Bien** -dijo la peliverde, para ir a regañadientes a donde Kouen.

-Issei, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo esa espíritu?-pregunto Medaka con un semblante un poco más relajado, pero conservando una expresión seria.

-Nevis dijo que lo sucedido fue una especie de accidente. Las habilidades de Kouen se activan involuntariamente cuando el duerme y por esa razón es que fuiste atacada.

-Cuando dices habilidad, ¿te refieres a un Sacred Gear?

-Exacto.

-Así que el también-dijo la peliazul, mostrándose pensativa. –Es curioso. Pensé que era una casualidad que tú y yo tuviéramos Sacred Gear, al mismo tiempo que el Gen Apagado, pero con esto tengo que hacerme algunas preguntas.

-Oh, creo que capto a que se refiere.

-En fin. Mejor vayámonos de aquí. Por lo visto ese espíritu con el que hablaste tuvo mejores resultados que yo-dijo Medaka al ver que Kouen volvía en sí.

[Más tarde. En el salón de Consejo Estudiantil]

-Uahh. Cielos. ¿Es que acaso no saben que la noche es para dormir?-dijo Kouen tras un largo bostezo.

-¿¡En serio tienes el descaro de decirme eso!?-reclamo Medaka ante aquel comentario.

-Por supuesto. ¿Acaso no sabes qué hora es?

-Urgh. Deja tu cinismo para cuando tenga que cumplir tu castigo.

-¿Por qué tendría un castigo?

-Estoy bastante segura que tú fuiste quien ha estado dañando los arboles del bosque, así que te asignare la labor de replantarlos y limpiar todas inmediaciones.

-En mi defensa, Issei es responsable de al menos la mitad de los daños.

-Con el acordare otra cosa. Tú tienes ese papel.

-Tsk-expreso el pelirrojo con fastidio. –En fin, no creo que nos hayas traído aquí solo para esa tontería.

-En efecto. Quisiera que me dijeras cuál es tu opinión sobre los Demonios que habitan la academia. Issei ya me explico lo que sabe y quisiera saber tu versión. Me queda claro que tú tienes tiempo conociendo sobre lo sobrenatural.

-Así es, pero temo decirte que estoy igual que tú en cuanto al tema. Se algunas cosas sobre la mitología Shinto gracias a mi familia, pero demás en resto, mis conocimientos son bastante vagos-dijo el pelirrojo con evidente fastidio.

-Extraño. Hubiera jurado que tú serias más activo en el área.

-En los últimos años, mi área de acción fue otra. Ahora es que estoy aprendiendo que este mundo tiene cosas interesantes.

 **-[Tsk. No es necesario indagar más sobre un tema tan pusilánime como este]-** declaro Ares. **-[Los Demonios son seres débiles y frágiles. Simplemente deben ir a aplastarlos y caso cerrado].**

-Apoyo a ese sujeto.

-Negativo. Aunque me han dado a entender que ellos pueden ser peligrosos, siguen siendo estudiantes de esta academia y no quiero hacer una acusación sin fundamentos

-Tienes razón. No podemos atacar a Rias y los demás, así como así-dijo Issei.

-Me alegra que piensen así, porque nosotros tampoco queremos tener problemas con ustedes-dijo Sona, al tiempo que ingresaba al salón junto con Tsubaki, Rias y Akeno.

-Realmente no puedo cuestionarte por entrar al salón sin avisar, dado que tú también trabajas aquí, pero quisiera saber porque te acompañan Gremory y Himejima-dijo Medaka al ver al cuarteto.

-Queremos atar los cabos que andan sueltos, antes de que se genere una situación que se pueda lamentar.

-Pensábamos tratar el tema de forma sutil, pero luego del incidente del bosque, creímos que era propio que habláramos lo más pronto posible-dijo Rias.

-¿Entonces se dieron cuenta de eso?-pregunto Issei.

-Incluso antes de la explosión. Cada vez que se usa un Sacred Gear, se libera algo de poder mágico. En un pueblo tranquilo como este, es fácil que nos demos cuenta de cualquier movimiento.

-Yendo al grano, ¿qué es lo quieren?-pregunto Medaka.

-Primero que nada, desplacémonos a un entorno más adecuado. No queremos que otros estudiantes se involucren en este asunto-dijo Sona.

 _-Yo creo que eso es tarde_ -pensó Kouen fijando su vista en una ventana del lugar, de donde se movió una sombra.

[En el salón del Club de Exploración de lo Oculto]

-Déjenme presentarme apropiadamente. Mi nombre real es Sona Sitri, heredera del Pilar Demoniaco Sitri. Souna Shitori es solo un alias que uso para el mundo humano-dijo Sona, una vez que todos se encontraron en el viejo edificio de la academia y se reunieron alrededor de una mesa de té.

-Yo mantengo mi nombre real, pero al igual que Sona, aclarare mi identidad como heredera del Pilar Demoniaco Gremory-añadió Rias.

-Entonces es de asumirse que tienen una posición privilegiada entre los suyos-dijo Medaka.

-Es correcto. Ambas somos Demonios de clase alta-explico Sona.

-¿Y a que debemos el honor de su presencia? Quiero decir, ya Issei me explico sobre como ustedes convierten a otros humanos en Demonios para hacerlos sus sirvientes, pero quiero saber porque eligieron esta academia en concreto.

-En mi caso particular, vine a Kuoh porque quería saber sobre el sistema educativo humano.

-¿Eh? ¿Hablas en serio?

-Así es. Todavía es pronto para que hable sobre la razón de mi interés, pero puedo asegurarle que no tiene ningún objetivo siniestro.

-Lo mismo va por mí-dijo Rias. -Supongo que por pertenecer a una reconocida familia como los Kurokami, tienes idea de cómo pueden resultar las precisiones sociales a las que somos expuestas.

-En efecto-respondió la peliazul.

-Pues mi estadía en Kuoh es un escape a todo ello. Hay responsabilidades que pronto tendré que asumir por ser la heredera de mi familia y por ende debo aprovechar mi tiempo lo mejor que pueda. Una ciudad tranquila como Kuoh era la ideal para ello.

-¿Entonces el reclutamiento de los suyos no es su prioridad?

-No puedo decir eso. Tengo una situación que amerita que me haga más fuerte y esa fuerza es intrínsecamente proporcional a los súbditos que tengo a mi servicio.

 **-Ni te atrevas a hacer uno de tus comentarios sobre que la fuerza de un equipo no vale nada, Kouen** -regaño Nevis al pelirrojo. - **Sabes bien que debemos aumentar los números de nuestra banda y no hay excusa para te niegues a hacerlo.**

-Sí, sí. Como gustes, mamá-respondió sarcásticamente el chico, rodando los ojos.

-¿Y acaso no podemos saber qué tipo de clase de situación es esa?-pregunto Medaka.

-No debería hablar del tema, debido a su sensibilidad, pero debido a la urgencia que tengo, lo hare de todo modos-dijo Rias, tomándose un momento para hablar. –Estoy envuelta en un matrimonio arreglado-dijo la pelirroja, sorprendiendo a Rias e Issei. –Realmente no es una situación atípica, pues todos los jóvenes herederos como yo nos vemos en esa clase de situaciones. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que yo la acepte-dijo Rias con una mirada bastante seria.

-Puedo imaginarlo- comento Medaka.

-Mi matrimonio está pautado para cuando termine la preparatoria. Hasta ese entonces tengo para buscar una forma de anular el arreglo.

-¿Y buscar nuevos sirvientes tiene que ver con ello?-pregunto Issei.

-Es correcto. Mi prometido no es alguien a quien pueda vencer por mí misma y por ello debo recurrir a otros para hacerlo. No sé si me permita pedir asistencia a un campeón o si tendré que depender únicamente de mi sequito, por lo que para cubrir cualquier variable, opto por reclutar a personas fuertes.

-Ya veo. Ciertamente tienes una fea situación contigo-dijo Medaka con una expresión pensativa. -¿Tu fuerza es tan poca que no puedes depender de ti misma?

-Se como que defenderme, pero mi prometido tiene mucha más experiencia en batalla que yo. No tengo esperanza en un enfrentamiento cara a cara.

-Eso es bastante pesimista de tu parte-dijo la peliazul con una expresión de decepción.

 **-[Jajaja. Siendo justos, mocosa, te recuerdo que tus prometidos era solo unos peleles que no tenia oportunidad alguna contra ti]** -dijo Ares **.**

-¿Quién ha sido ese?-pregunto Sona.

-Es el espíritu de mi Sacred Gear. No me preguntes por su nombre, porque en verdad no tengo idea de quién es.

-Aclárame algo. ¿A ti también te ofreció tu familia en un matrimonio arreglado?-pregunto Rias, muy curiosa del asunto

-Sí. Puede decirse que nosotras tenemos mucho en común-dijo Medaka, ahora mostrándose nerviosa.

-Arara. Esto sí que es inesperado-menciono Akeno.

-Dudo mucho que tu problema tuviera el alcance del mío, pero aun así quisiera saber cómo le hiciste.

-No hay mucho de qué hablar. Mis pretendientes simplemente perdieron el interés en mi-dijo la chica sudando a mares.

-No me explico cómo-dijo la pelirroja, en referencia al físico de la Kurokami

 **-[El primero termino con siete costillas rotas. El segundo termino con la mandíbula fuera de su boca. El que le siguió término doblado como un pretzel y otros dos más fueron mandados a volar de un puñetazo. No me acuerdo a cual por poco le revientas las bolas, pero ese fue divertido** ]-dijo Ares, dejando a todos en una pieza.

-¿Eh?-expreso Rias, a pesar de que tenía una expresión que evidenciaba que estaba sin palabras.

-Mi padre concertó todos esos compromisos cuando yo tenía solo 10 años y yo era bastante temperamental en ese entonces-dijo una apenada Medaka.

-Glup. Bueno… Tú siempre has demostrado ser muy fuerte, pero el oponente que tengo, es una historia diferente.

-Por supuesto que lo es. Yo nunca he peleado contra Demonios, ni nada por el estilo.

-No obstante, eso no implica que no descarte solicitarle ayuda a ustedes.

-Lo que ha dicho cambia bastante las cosas, Gremory-san, pero… Como que sigue sin convencerme la idea de volverme su siervo-explico Issei.

-En verdad me apena que digas eso, Issei. Contar con el Sekiryutei en mi equipo seria la lo mejor del mundo.

-Así que ya lo sabe-dijo el castaño, rascándose una sien.

-Tu poder no es algo que puedas ocultar. Ya verás como pronto serás conocido por todos los seres sobrenaturales.

-Urgh.

-Temo decirte que estoy en las mismas. Aun cuando quiera ayudarte, son muchas las responsabilidades que tengo como para quedar a la mandato de alguien más. Además, no habría forma de aguantar a mi compañero si lo hago-dijo Medaka.

 **-[Supones bien, mocosa]-** dijo Ares.

-Imagine que dirías eso-dijo Rias suspirando, para entonces volver su mirada sobre Kouen. –No creo que tenga caso siquiera preguntártelo.

-Así es. Hay muchas que no me agradan en el hecho de convertirme en uno de súbditos y la mayoría de ellas ni siquiera tienen que ver contigo-explico el moreno.

-¿Puedo saber cuáles?

-Para empezar tengo un cierto problema en cuanto a usar poderes ajenos. No sé si comprendí bien la explicación de Issei sobre esas **Evil Pieces** que usas, pero tengo entendido que serian un poder prestado y eso no es de mi agrado. Luego está el asunto obvio de que tengo un severo problema con la autoridad. Tú en serio no me quieres cerca de la realeza o lo que sea a lo que pertenezcas. Ya es suficiente con la recompensa que tengo sobre mi cabeza.

-…. No estarás diciendo que te buscan por hacer algo ilegal, ¿o sí?

-Si te lo dijera, tendría que matarte-dijo el chico con una sonrisa siniestra, que fue respondida por una mirada de preocupación por parte de todos. –Es broma. Solo haría eso si intentaras entregarme o delatarme.

 _-¡Eso no aminora en nada la amenaza_!-pensaron los presentes.

-Pero en fin. Puede que no vaya a ofrecerme como tu lacayo, pero nada me impide echarte una mano con tu problema.

-Mi situación es muy delicada como para que juegues conmigo-señalo Rias en tono serio.

-No estoy jugando. No creas que eres la única que hay tenido problemas con matrimonios arreglados, princesita-dijo el pelirrojo con un aura lúgubre rodeándole. -Esos monstruos se presentan en muchos tamaños y formas, y realmente no me sentiría bien si no echara una mano a alguien inmiscuido en uno de ellos.

-Kouen, ¿no estarás insinuando que…?-comento Issei.

-N-no voy a hablar más del tema-dijo el chico mostrándose más deprimido.

-…... Ok, mejor no indago más-dijo el Hyoudou para entonces ver a Rias. -No sé cómo, pero yo también voy a asistirle tanto como pueda, Gremory-san. No está nada bien que una chica como usted no tenga derecho a escoger a su pareja. Cuente con mi apoyo.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Issei-respondió Rias.

-No quiero sonar como oportunista, pero dada la situación, supongo que no está de más que hagamos una especie de alianza Gremory y Sitri-dijo Medaka, observando al par. –No me entrometeré en sus asuntos y veré por ayudarlas en cuanto esté en mi mano si me ayudan con un asunto muy importante.

-Me parece que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Dudo mucho que estés hablando de algo sin importancia-dijo Sona.

-Opino igual-dijo la pelirroja presente.

-Aunque antes quisiera que dejáramos en claro una cosa-dijo la Kurokami.

-¿Qué?

-Creo hablo por nosotros tres cuando digo que me sentiría mejor si supiera contra que me estoy enfrentando. Si tuviéramos un pequeño encuentro contra ustedes, podríamos darnos cuenta de cómo son nuestras posibilidades contra tu prometido.

-No tengo ningún problema con ello. Mis súbditos y yo tenemos un asunto que saldar-dijo la Gremory viendo al otro pelirrojo en el salón.

* * *

Trabajo. Creo que esa excusa se explica sola. La llama de escritor no se me ha apagado, pero entiéndase que ahora mi situación no es tan sencilla. Esperemos que mi próxima historia a actualizar salga en el curso de la semana.

 **Sting Eucliffe - The Light** : Los tres van de protagonista Shonen, así que no es de extrañarse que tengan actitudes que aturdan a los demás. Vali no es el único que falta. Habrán otros personajes que harán de las suyas.

 **alexsennin9999:** No es una historia de traición, por lo que Issei todavía tiene capacidad perdonar esas acciones. Además esa jugada será ínfima frente a los otros peligros en los que se verá.

Tengo razones para no ir de la mano con el canon. Por lo que las posibilidades para el espadachín son muchas, pero de todas formas, tienes bien cuál es la verdad de la situación.

Lo admito, son muchos power up. Pero el Ishibumi hizo los Sacred Gear muy flexibles y no hay razones para no explotar tal hecho. La Moa Moa no Mi es del episodio 3DY2. No es canon, pero es una fruta muy interesante como para ignorarla. Aunque la Moa Moa no Mi y Boosted Gear parecen redundantes entre sí, en efecto el primero soluciona el problema que tiene Issei con su poder base a lo largo de la serie. Ahora solo necesita un estilo de combate propio.

 **Leonard888** : Gracias. Aunque muchas cosas son sacadas de otras series, el elemento original de la historia es un simple cambio que haría que DxD se pusiera al nivel de Shounen como Naruto, One Piece y otros.

 **Guest** : Muchas gracias.

 **FlashHero** : Gracias por el apoyo. Ishibumi hizo de DxD una serie bastante flexible. Las Akuma no Mi tienen cabida en este mundo, sin siquiera necesitar de recurrir a la explicación crossover. Con Kouen iré poco a poco, pues a la larga, Issei es quien tendrá mayor participación en los eventos importantes.

Eso es todo por ahora.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragon´s Supremacy**

No me pertenece Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 8**

-Wow, Issei. Sé que hemos tenido un trabajo duro con el castigo de Kurokami-Kaichou, pero es raro de ti verte comer tanto-dijo Motohama a su compañero, quien había comprado una vasta cantidad de panes de la cafetería y estaba devorando cada uno de ellos a una velocidad sorprendente.

-Urgh. Ni que lo digas. Estoy igual de sorprendido. Últimamente he tenido más hambre que de costumbre-dijo el castaño con un sexto pan de yakisoba en sus manos.

-Tiene que ser el entrenamiento que haces con el equipo deportivo-dijo el chico de lentes con un toque de odio en su voz.

-Sí, eso debe ser-dijo Issei guardándose para si las otras razones de su condición. Ya Ddraig le había explicado que sus habilidades consumían una ridícula cantidad de energía y que por ende necesitaba comer más para reponerse.

-Hmpf. Ya no creo que hayas razones para molestarse, Motohama-intervino Matsuda. -Si Issei estuvo espiando en la noche tal como nosotros, es un hecho que no es el paraíso que nosotros imaginamos que seria.

-Oh, tiene lógica que lo dices. ¿Eso es verdad, Issei?

-Si…. Es algo así.

Issei no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de fastidio al tiempo que recordaba como había tenido que ocupar su tiempo libre para recoger toda la basura de la preparatoria, en compañía de Matsuda y Motohama, por su escape del dormitorio el día anterior. Como tal no era una tarea difícil, pero con lo poco que había dormido últimamente, el cansancio estaba haciendo bastante mella en su cuerpo.

-En fin. ¿Tienes algún plan para el fin de semana?-pregunto el chico de lentes.

-La verdad es que si. La semana que viene será el inter-escolar, así que Medaka-Kaichou nos convoco para un último ejercicio-respondió el castaño.

-¡Agrh! Qué suerte la tuya-se quejo el chico.

-Espero que tengas la decencia de traernos algunas fotos de ese evento, Issei. De lo contrario no sé si podremos seguir llamándote nuestro amigo-dijo Matsuda.

-Secundo eso.

-¡Lo dices como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo!-reclamo el Hyoudou. -¿Acaso no saben lo ariscas que son las chicas de mi equipo? Katase, Kiyome e incluso Koneko me golpearían hasta la muerte si me ven con una cámara en mis manos.

-Tsk. Tienes un punto. En ese caso déjame pensar en algo. Tiene que haber una forma en la que puedas llevar una cámara y nos consigas buen material-dijo Matsuda, poniéndose pensativo.

-Aah. Haz lo que quieras. Tengo mucho que estudiar en la noche, así que nos veremos luego.

-De acuerdo. Luego hablamos-dijo Motohama, al tiempo que su otro amigo también se despedía.

[Más tarde]

-Me alegra mucho que hayan cumplido su palabra y hayan venido a esta reunión-dijo Rias a Medaka e Issei, quienes como ella y sus amigos, estaban a las afueras del Club de Exploración de lo Oculto.

-No tenia que dudar en que lo hiciera-dijo Issei.

-Estoy en un punto donde quiero conseguir información que no puede conseguir bajo medios normales, así no faltaría por nada del mundo-dijo Medaka.

-Te entiendo. Ahora que nos pusiste al tanto de esas peleas, no podemos evitar sentirnos muy curiosas sobre ellas y nos encargaremos de investigar todo lo que podamos-explico la Gremory.

-Ahora respecto a las demás presentes-dijo Medaka notando que había otras personas aparte de Sona y los miembros del Club de Exploración de lo Oculto.

-Me pareció propio presentarte a otros estudiantes que tienen relación con lo oculto-dijo Sona presentando a las tres chicas que estaban a su lado. Una chica albina con orejas vaca, una joven de cabello rojizo con orejas y cola de ciervo, una castaña con una cola de mapache y una peliazul de gran altura y regio semblante que empataba con las orejas de oso que portaba. –Ellas son Momo Hanakai, Tomoe Meguri, Reya Kusaka y Tsubasa Yura. Al igual que Tsubaki, ellas son parte de mi Nobleza.

-Ya veo. Ciertamente había notado que tendías a socializar mucho con ellas-dijo Medaka pasando a ver a la única que no había sido nombrada, pero que de todas formas ya sabía su nombre. –No esperaba verte aquí, Kiyome.

-Por favor, Kurokami. Ya deberías saber que todas las familias importantes de Japón tienen algún tipo de contacto con el mundo sobrenatural-dijo la Abe con cierto orgullo. -En mi caso particular, la familia Abe es una reconocida familia de domadores de monstruos.

-Te doy la razón. Sin embargo, no esperaba que estuvieras asociada con los Demonios.

-No lo estoy. Descubrí la condición de Gremory y Sitri cuando me inscribí, pero no tengo ningún tipo de contrato con ellas. Si bien agradezco que me dejaran ingresar a la academia, todavía no encuentro alguna razón para vender mi alma-dijo con orgullo la chica con bigotes de león.

-Entiendo.

-Ahora, si se puede perdonar mi indiscreción, ¿podría saber porque tú y Hyoudou parecen ser la razón de esta reunión?

-Resulta que ellos dos son usuarios de unos poderosos Sacred Gear-explico Rias. –Ninguno ha aceptado unirse a mi Nobleza, pero si quieren ayudarme con un asunto. Para saber si en verdad eso es posible, primero necesito ver cuál es el alcance de sus habilidades.

-¿Y yo tengo que ver en ello por…?

-Realmente nada, pero sucede que existe la mínima posibilidad de que el inter-escolar involucre algunas situaciones peligrosas. Dado que eres parte del grupo deportivo y que ahora sé que tienes relación con lo sobrenatural, parece bastante propio que estés al tanto de este tipo cosas-dijo Medaka.

-Exacto. Por eso te pedí que vinieras-reafirmo Rias.

-Hmm. La verdad es que no soy del tipo que pelee, pero no creo que haga daño que observe un poco. Más me vale saber con quién me junto.

-¿Y exactamente qué haremos?-pregunto Issei.

-Como sugirió Medaka, tendremos un pequeño sparring. O para ser exactos, ustedes tendrán un sparring con nuestros súbditos-dijo Rias.

-¿No participaran ustedes dos?-pregunto la peliazul a Sona y Rias.

-Para fines prácticos eso resultaría inútil. En nuestras Noblezas nosotras no representamos un poder de fuego muy importante-explico Sona. –Resulta más provechoso que nuestros súbditos sean quienes participen.

-Originalmente solo participarían los míos, pero Sona me convenció de dejar participar a las suyas para hacer más nutrido y realista el encuentro-dijo la Gremory.

-¿Qué quieren decir?-pregunto la Kurokami.

-Los Demonios solemos resolver nuestras disputas en un juego que llamamos Rating Game. Sus bases vienen del ajedrez, pero sus reglas pueden divergir según el tipo de encuentro. Estos en su mayoría son de carácter grupal por lo queremos mostrarles todas las cualidades de los Demonios que tienen una Evil Piece consigo.

 _ **-[Je. Esa mujer sí que es insistente]-**_ comento Ddraig a su portador.

 _-Ya lo creo-_ le respondió Issei.

-Las Evil Pieces vienen en cinco categorías. Knight, Bishop, Rook, Queen y Pawn-explico la Gremory. -Cada pieza otorga una mejora en un área en particular, siendo estas para las primeras tres, velocidad, poder mágico y fuerza aunada con defensa. La pieza Queen todas esas características por lo que es la más poderosa. Inversamente, las piezas Pawn no tienen ninguna mejora inicial, pero tienen la cualidad de poder convertirse en cualquiera de las anteriores bajo condiciones especiales.

-Eso es ciertamente interesante, pero siento que están desviándose del tema que nos atañe hoy-dijo Medaka.

-El punto es que pelearan contra tres de nuestras piezas.

-¿¡Eh!?-expreso Issei con desconcierto.

-Contando a Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Reya, Tsubaki, Momo, Tomoe y Tsubasa tenemos a ocho personas. Eso nos da para dos grupos de tres participantes y uno de dos.

-Disculpa, ¿siguen contando a quien no está presente?-comento Medaka aludiendo al pelirrojo faltante.

-Lo lógico sería no hacerlo, pero él me dejo dicho que iba a tardar en llegar-explico Rias. –Dijo que tenía un asunto familiar que atender.

-Argh. Se supone que este momento debería estar cumpliendo con su castigo. Si al menos estuviera asistiendo a esto, habría comprendió su falta.

-Pero en fin. Lo mejor es que avancemos y actuemos con lo que tenemos.

-Realmente no sabemos cuál es nivel de experiencia que tiene cada uno de ustedes, pero no tomamos el atrevimiento de estimar un aproximado y elegir sus oponentes en base a este-dijo Sona. –Hyoudou, que parece ser un iniciado, peleara contra Reya, Momo y Koneko.

-¿Eso si quiera está bien?-dijo el mencionado viendo a sus oponentes. No se sentía bien peleando contra chicas y se sintió peor cuando vio que Koneko crujió sus nudillos, mostrándose preparada.

-Kurokami peleara con Tomoe, Tsubasa y Akeno.

 _ **-[Jajaja. ¡Vamos, mocosa! Hagamos que esas Demonios se traguen todas sus pretensiones]-**_ grito Ares a la peliazul.

-Hmpf-expreso Medaka.

-Si Tenrou llega a asistir, peleara contra Tsubaki y Yuuto.

-Contemos con que no se acobarde-dijo el rubio mencionado.

-Rias y yo cubriremos el área con una barrera mágica, así que no se preocupen por posibles testigos. No creo que sea necesario decir que el combate es amistoso. Nadie debe ir con intención de matar.

- _Cuento con ello_ -dijo Issei para sus adentros.

-Ahora. Pasa a adelante, Hyoudou.

-Si no te molesta, yo tomare el primer turno, Issei-dijo Medaka pasando al área vacía delante del edificio. –Lo justo es que mi pelea te de una idea de cómo será la tuya.

-Se lo agradezco-dijo el castaño con alivio.

-Arara. No espere que nos contengamos solo por su posición, Kaichou-dijo Akeno a la peliazul.

-Me sentiría insultada si lo hicieran-dijo Medaka asumiendo una posición de batalla, frente Tsubasa, Tomoe y Akeno, estando las primeras al frente y ultima al fondo de una formación en delta.

-Comiencen-dijo Rias, haciendo las veces de réferi.

Lo siguiente que se vio en el campo fue un borrón azul término enfrente de la chica con el cabello de similar color.

-Lo siento, Yura. Noto que eres la más resistente de las tres, así que empezare contigo-dijo Medaka antes de asestar un codazo contra Tsubasa.

Si bien la chica logro avistar e interponer sus brazos para recibir el golpe, Tsubasa no pudo evitar ser impulsada hacia atrás por el veloz ataque inicial de la presidenta estudiantil. Ella voló un par de metros antes de poder recomponerse y rodar para estabilizarse.

-Es rápida-dijo Rias con sorpresa.

-Y fuerte. Tsubasa no solo es una Rook, su Gen Bestial está emparentado con los osos. El ataque de una humana como Medaka no debería sacarla de balance de esa forma-comento Sona viendo con suma atención los subsecuentes sucesos de la pelea.

Tomeo fue la siguiente en actuar y cargo contra Medaka con la katana que en ese momento portaba. La Kurokami evadió el primer embate y luego tuvo que hacer lo mismo con los siguientes que vinieron en una rápida sucesión. A ella le quedo en claro que enfrentaba a una experta que nada tenía que envidiarle a las del club de Kendo.

Eventualmente Tomoe termino con su acometida de espada, mas esto no significo buenas noticias para la Kurokami, pues ella había dado oportunidad a su compañera para recuperarse y hacer su propio ataque.

Tsubasa apareció y empezó su asedio con múltiples movimientos de artes marciales en la Kurokami. Cada golpe tenía una fuerza considerable ciertamente, pero en relación al arma que había enfrentado hace breves instantes, Medaka no tenía nada que temerle a estos, por lo que respondió con los conocimientos que tenía sobre el área.

Un golpe con la palma abierta fue suficiente para que Medaka pudiera sacarle todo el aire a su oponente y mandarle volando contra los arboles. Aunque esta era buena, la chica de cabello largo pudo adelantarse a sus movimientos y encontrar un vacio en su defensa.

Con Tsubasa nuevamente sacada del campo, esta vez sin un signo de recuperación, Tomoe volvió a atacar. Sin embargo, esta vez Medaka tenía una correcta idea de cómo eran sus movimientos, por lo que pudo atajar el filo de su arma con ambas palmas. La fuerza chica de cabello rojizo no fue rival para la Kurokami, quien giro su oponente en el aire, antes de darle un golpe en el estomago para noquearle.

Instantes después, Medaka tuvo que saltar hacia un lado para evitar la centella que paso a un lado de su persona.

-Arara. Tiene buenos reflejos, Kaichou. Lástima que no servirán del todo contra mi-dijo Akeno para entonces tomar vuelo con un par de alas murciélago que reemplazaron las de cuervo que normalmente ostentaba.

Conforme se elevaba, la Queen de Rias dejaba caer más y más rayos sobre Medaka, quien retrocedía a través de saltos para evadirlos y no perder de vista a su oponente.

-Aquí acaba todo. Puede que el cuerpo a cuerpo de Kurokami sea muy bueno, pero nada puede hacer este contra la magia de Akeno-comento Rias.

 _ **-[Mocosa, el arco]-**_ sugirió Ares.

-Ya lo tenía en mente-dijo Medaka deteniéndose en seco, para entonces empezar a emitir una brillante aura roja por todo su cuerpo.

Akeno no se dejo impresionar y continuar su ofensiva, aunque esta reboto de forma parcial en la energía que cubría a la Kurokami. Ella se mostro incomodada por la electricidad que hería su cuerpo, pero continuo su estancia y levanto una mano en dirección de la Himejima.

- **Kurokami Arrow** -dijo Medaka chasqueando sus dedos para comprimir toda su aura en un proyectil que fue disparado contra la Queen en combate.

El haz de energía rojiza se movió a una velocidad sónica, por lo que no hubo forma posible en la que Akeno pudiera evitarlo. La técnica de Medaka carecía de todo componente mágico, por lo que el impacto que recibió fue completamente cinético, no muy diferente a lo que sería un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, la cara y todo el resto del cuerpo.

Si bien su condición de Demonio y Queen amortiguaron un poco el daño, no lo hicieron lo suficiente como para que la Himejima lograra anteponerse ante él, cosa que causo que ella fuera derribada en el acto. Medaka como buena contendiente, se ocupo de atraparla antes de que se estrellara en el suelo.

Con el único fin de evitar mostrar a los otros una cara de total estupefacción, Rias se limito a morderse un pulgar, al tiempo que si mostraba frustración. Su pieza más fuerte había sido derribada de un solo movimiento. Eso no era nada confortante.

-¿Exactamente que fue esa técnica?-dijo Issei asombrado por la abrumadora victoria de la peliazul.

-Me parece que lo que hizo Medaka crear una onda de choque con el chasquido de sus dedos-le explico Kouen que estaba a un lado suyo. –Naturalmente eso sería imposible si lo haces con la mano desnuda, pero con una capa de Ki apoyándote la cosa es distinta.

-Ya veo…. ¿Eh? ¿¡Cuando tú llegaste!?-dijo el Hyoudou notando al pelirrojo.

-No hace mucho. No quise interrumpir, así que no dije nada-dijo el moreno con una cara de satisfacción. –Sabía que Kurokami era bastante fuerte. No espero el momento para pelear con ella.

-Espero que tenga una buena excusa para haber dejado la academia de esa forma, Kouen. Los estudiantes solo tienen esa libertad los fines de semana-dijo Sona, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Medaka por mantener la disciplina.

-Mi tía me pidió asistencia con un trabajo que se presento. Era el que estaba cerca, así que no vi porque no ayudarle.

-¿Ayudar a un familiar? Supongo que podemos dejar pasar eso-comento Medaka, dejando a Akeno con sus compañeros.

-Podríamos hacerlo en cuanto sepas que fuiste a hacer específicamente.

-Mi familia se dedica al exterminio de plagas. Conmigo no lo notaras, pero todos los demás son como gatos-dijo Kouen con pocos ánimos. –Pero en fin. Ya vine y quiero ver que es lo que pueden ofrecer estos que hacen llamar a sí mismos Demonios-dijo el chico viendo a los mencionados.

-Somos Demonios. De eso no te quede duda-dijo Rias con cierto enfado por el comentario. –Issei, sé que es tu turno, pero te pido que lo cedas una vez más.

-De acuerdo-respondió el castaño sin dudarlo. –Así tendré una mejor idea de que hare.

-Tsubaki, no escatimes tus recursos-dijo Sona a su Queen.

-Lo mismo va para ti, Yuuto-dijo la Gremory al Knight.

-De acuerdo-dijeron los espadachines, que luego se aproximaron al campo con sus armas. Yuuto que formo una espada carmesí en sus manos y Tsubaki que cargo con una larga Naginata.

-¿Con será un duelo de espada, eh? No tengo problema-dijo Kouen saltando al sitio del encuentro, al tiempo que un circulo de sables aparecía a su alrededor. –Yo también se jugar con esas-dijo para entonces levantar una de sus manos, provocando que todas las armas se enfilaran en dirección de los Demonios. – **Sword Punisher-** expreso para arrojar el aluvión de cuchillas.

Tsubaki fue la primera en actuar, formando una barrera mágica para protegerse de los afilados proyectiles. El resultado fue el esperado, pues las espadas arrojadas eran comunes y corrientes, no teniendo ninguna oportunidad de poder atravesar el escudo mágico de la Queen de Sona.

Una que el ataque ceso, Yuuto fue el siguiente en responder. Haciendo uso de la espada que había creado, libero una corriente de fuego que fue dirigida hacia su oponente.

Kouen se hizo a un lado y empezó a rodear a sus oponentes, mientras conjuraba múltiples cañones que se dispararon hacia sus oponentes. Yuuto redirigió su flujo de llamas y se rodeo con una pared de llamas que detono las balas de cañón antes de que le alcanzaran.

-Ja. Sabía que esto ocurriría. Aun con una habilidad de almacenamiento dimensional consigo, cualquier cosa que tenga Kouen allí no será rival contra las espadas de Yuuto y la magia de Tsubaki-dijo Rias.

-Esa es la inevitable, verdad. Un ejército entero puede caer ante un Demonio bien preparado-dijo Sona observando a detalle la pelea.

- **Heavy Thunder** -dijo Kouen invocando múltiples pilares de hierro en el cielo para arrojárselos a sus oponentes, quienes ágilmente los evadieron para abrirse paso hacia el rojo. Ambos espadachines se disponían a atestas un corte en su oponentes, pero este invoco un enorme peñasco que logro bloquear las hojas que le atacaban.

-Hey, hey. ¿Exactamente cuántas cosas tiene guardadas Kouen en ese Sacred Gear?-pregunto Issei, notando también lo exageradamente grandes que eran estas respectos al pelirrojo.

- **Hemos estado preguntándonos eso por un largo tiempo, pero hasta ahora la respuesta más plausible es que infinito o algo así** \- respondió Nevis al castaño, estando ella, como cosa rara, comiendo unas galletas.

-¿Y como saben eso?-pregunto Issei, impresionado por la respuesta.

 **-¿En serio crees que el recogió todas las espadas que utiliza?-** dijo la peliverde señalando al chico que en esos momentos usaba otro **Sword Punisher** en los Demonios.

-¿Si?

 **-Respuesta equivocada. Todo lo que entra en su bóveda se multiplica con el paso del tiempo. Algunas cosas más rápido que otras.**

-¿Hablas en serio? Ósea que él prácticamente tiene armas ilimitadas.

 **-Sí. Básicamente nunca tenemos problemas en lo que respecta a provisiones porque el siempre tiene algo a la mano. Si compramos mas comida es porque es algo nuevo o porque nos molesta la idea de que comer algo que ha estado guardado mucho tiempo** -dijo la espíritu mostrando la bolsa que tenía en sus manos. – **Estas galletas en particular tienen como 10 años.**

-¿¡10 años!? ¿¡Como si quiera te comes eso!?

 **-Simplemente no lo pienso mucho. Además, la verdad es que todavía se sienten muy frescas.**

-Urgh.

 _ **-[No te sorprendas tanto, compañero. Que el Sacred Gear de ese sujeto se especialice en almacenar cosas no significa que el tuyo no pueda hacer lo mismo con unas cuantas]-**_ dijo Ddraig a Issei. _**– [De hecho, más que una habilidad propia de los Sacred Gear, la capacidad de almacenar cosas en otras dimensiones es algo característico de los Dragones].**_

-Eso no lo sabía. Pensaba que ustedes guardaban sus cosas en cuevas o castillos.

 _ **-[Eso es para Dragones estúpidos. Los más seguro es recurrir a la mencionada magia para salvaguardar nuestros bienes]-**_ dijo el Dragón soltando un suspiro. _–_ _ **[Lastima que yo perdí los míos cuando fui sellado].**_

-Lo siento.

 _ **-[Tranquilo. Realmente no había nada que yo añorada con fuerza, pero si había unas cosas que…. Bueno, era mejor no perderlas]-**_ explico Ddraig, denotando nerviosismo en la última parte.

Aunque se sintió curioso por lo que incomodaba a su compañero, Issei opto por volver su atención en la pelea que se desarrollaba. Esta se había extendido bastante en relación a la de Medaka y ninguno de los lados parecía querer ceder.

Si bien su ofensiva había mostrado ser más efectiva, los Demonios todavía no habían logrado herir a su oponente de ninguna forma. Este siempre se las arreglaba para sacar algo que obstaculizara sus acometidas.

-Bien. Es un hecho que ustedes no van a caer de la forma tradicional-dijo Kouen dando un pisotón en el suelo que creó una onda dorada que consumió cada objeto que él había hecho aparecer. –Es hora de sacar la artillería pesada-dijo el pelirrojo para entonces correr hacia el par.

Siendo que el Tenrou se aproximaba hacia ellos con una velocidad de carrera normal, Tsubaki y Yuuto aguardaron en sus posiciones para ver que objeto invocaría su oponente y preparar la contramedida adecuada.

- **Atlas….-** dijo Kouen antes saltar sobre el par, a la vez que un aura dorada cubría su brazo derecho. Instantes después, toda la extremidad aumento de tamaño violentamente. Triplicando la proporción que tenía respecto al cuerpo del pelirrojo. -¡ **Crash**!

En ese momento tanto Rias como Sona supieron que tendrían una larga noche por delante, porque el impacto que tuvo el puñetazo que lanzo Kouen hacia el suelo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacudir todos los alrededores. Aun con una barrera activa, seguramente los estudiantes de la academia y los residentes de los alrededores habrían sentido un pequeño sismo, cosa que ellas tendrían que arreglar.

No tuvieron que preocuparse de las heridas de sus súbditos porque estos lograron evadir el ataque con suma facilidad, aunque el cambio de tamaño de su oponente les desconcertó, el ataque había sido lento para sus estándares y pudieron saltar fuera de la zona de impacto.

Con su acometida frustrada, Kouen regreso su brazo derecho al tamaño normal, para entonces extender el izquierdo hacia Tsubaki, quien era la que estaba más cerca.

- **Atlas Grip** -dijo al momento de sujetar a la chica conejo.

Yuuto fue rápidamente a su rescate, realizando un corte sobre el brazo engrandecido de su oponente. Si bien no hubo ninguna herida visible, el daño fue claro cuando Kouen tuvo que soltar a la chica para revisarse el brazo.

-Mal por ti. Cuando alguien aumenta su tamaño de esa forma, también se expone a más daños-dijo Yuuto.

-Lo tengo presente-dijo el pelirrojo con molestia para entonces prepararse para otro ataque. - **Atlas Straight** -dijo lanzado un puñetazo horizontal con su brazo derecho aumentado unas cinco veces su tamaño original.

Yuuto se disponía a evadir el golpe, pero al ver que Tsubaki no mostro ningún tipo de reacción ante el ataque en camino, también espero.

Ambos Demonios estaban a punto de ser golpeados, pero entonces un espejo adornado se interpuso entre ellos y el puño de Kouen, rompiéndose en pedazos ante la presión de este ultimo.

Entonces una onda de energía se materializo de los trozos de espejo y se lanzo directamente hacia Kouen golpeándole con una fuerza que lo derribo hacia atrás. El chico trastabillo varios pasos, al tiempo que regresaba su brazo a la normalidad. El daño recibido era bastante grande.

Aun así, Yuuto y Tsubaki no quisieron arriesgarse y asestaron un veloz golpe final, asegurándose de emplear el área sin filo de sus armas. Simplemente querían que su oponente cayera definitivamente.

Medaka e Issei viendo con sorpresa la escena, más se dieron una idea de lo que había pasado. Tsubaki también era una usuaria de Sacred Gear, uno que le había devuelto la técnica de Kouen en toda la cara.

Sona sonrió con satisfacción, pues todo había marchado a la perfección. El **Mirror Alice** de Tsubaki había cumplido su cometido. Había bloqueado y devuelto el ataque de su oponente con el doble de la potencia. Para contendientes impulsivos y altamente ofensivos, su Queen era la mejor respuesta.

Muchos daban la pelea por terminada, pues no había forma de que Kouen se mantuviera de pie luego del último ataque que recibido. En efecto el pelirrojo cayo, pero para la sorpresa de todos, este solo hizo sobre una rodilla. Aun seguía consiente, por lo que logro incorporarse a pesar del daño.

-Fahahaha-expreso el moreno mientras se reía a carcajadas. –Esto lo deja claro. Ya me parecía extraño que mi hermano estuviera equivocándose cuando me recomendó venir a estar academia. Es un hecho que está llena de personas interesantes-dijo el chico mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de que este estaba cubierto por sangre.

-Tomaremos eso con un cumplido, pero esta pelea ya acabo-le respondió Yuuto.

-¿Creen que ya me ganaron porque lograron contraatacar mis habilidades básicas? Lo siento. Creo que tengo darles una muestra de lo que en verdad soy capaz de hacer-dijo el pelirrojo para entonces invocar una Katana en su vaina.

La reacción de todos, excepto Issei, por el arma aparecida fue inmediata. Cada uno puso una mueca de desagrado y preocupación por lo que Issei se apresuro a preguntar la razón de la actitud de todos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso esa es una espada legendaria o algo así?-pregunto el Hyoudou.

-En lo absoluto. Esa arma no tiene una historia que le haga merecedora de nuestro asombro-se apuro a responder Rias.

-¿Entonces porque esas caras?

-Si bien esa espada no emite un tipo de energía en particular que deje en claro que es un arma poderosa, no todos los días se ve un katana con una maldición tan fuerte.

-¿Esa espada esta maldita?

-No solo eso. Esa arma hiede a sangre-dijo Medaka con preocupación. –Sangre humana.

-Cargar con un arma así nunca lleva a nada bueno-dijo Tsubaki a su oponente. –Lo mejor es que seas sensato y te deshagas de ella lo más pronto posible.

-Tranquila. Sé que esta es una chica mala, pero ella no hace nada que yo no le ordene-dijo Kouen desenfundado levemente su Katana. –Bombs Set- dijo el pelirrojo, a la vez que Yuuto y Tsubaki se daban cuenta que estaban completamente rodeados por decenas y decenas de balas de cañón que flotaban en el aire y peor aún, su oponente había atravesado su formación. – **Ittoryu Iai: Hanabi Ara Arashi** (Tormenta violenta de fuegos artificiales)-dijo al momento en que enfundaba su arma con el pulgar, como si tratara de un gatillo.

Cada una de balas de cañón entonces fueron dividas por un único corte longitudinal que causo que la pólvora que guardaban detonara de forma casi inmediata. Aunque fueron conscientes de los hechos, ninguno de Demonios logro escapar de la severa sucesión de explosiones que les envolvió.

Para cuando acabo, ambos Demonios estaban tendidos sobre el campo. Estaban enteros, pero se notaban a todas luces que habían recibido un gran daño de las detonaciones. Aun cuando estas fueron relativamente débiles frente a los explosivos modernos, ellos habían recibido demasiadas.

Kouen entonces volvió a la posición de los espectadores, mientras que algunos estos iban a socorrer a los heridos. El tampoco quedo muy bien, pues apenas llego a lugar invoco un sillón y se dejo caer sobre él, haciendo aparecer también una compresa con hielo.

-Cielos. Sabía que pegaba duro, pero eso fue demasiado-dijo el pelirrojo con la compresa en la cabeza.

-Kouen. ¿Exactamente qué haces con todo ese armamento que tienes contigo?-pregunto Medaka con un tono que hacía que la pregunta parecía mas bien una exigencia.

-De todo un poco. Caza, tiro al blanco, defensa personal. A veces guardo objetos simplemente porque me gusta lanzárselos a otros.

-Cuando decías que tu familia se encargaba de plagas, no te referías ratones e insectos, ¿verdad?

-Depende de a quien le preguntes. En lo particular, nosotros no lo hacemos.

-Hmpf-expreso la Kurokami dedicándole una cara de pocos amigos al moreno.

-Hey, no es como si tu familia tuviera las manos limpias. Ya sabes cómo son las cosas. Meterse con lo sobrenatural no está exento de problemas, pero al final de cuentas son los humanos los que siempre fastidian las cosas. No está demás que algunos arreglen ciertos desastres antes de se vuelvan peligrosos.

-No tientes tu suerte, Kouen. Aun cuando esté dispuesta a ignorar algunas cosas, no significa que te dejare pasar cualquier daño que intentes hacerles a los demás.

-No me meto con lo que me divierte, Kurokami. Estate tranquila.

Sona en lo particular, no pudo tranquilizarse con aquella conversación. El combate ya le había enseñado cosas importantes, pero eso último termino de certificar sus suposiciones.

El perfil que había elaborado de Tenrou resulto estar errado. Sona pensaba que él se desempeñaba en el área poder, pues su comportamiento era el usual de este tipo de peladores. Sin embargo su técnica final le demostró que el bien podía ser de la clase técnica.

Era lo más lógico. El bien pudo haber disparado todas esas balas con la ayuda de todos los cañones que debía tener, pero no lo hizo porque eso le hubiera dado la oportunidad a sus oponentes de escapar como en las ocasiones anteriores. Era de pensarse que el había visualizado esa posibilidad y respondió a ella con un ataque mas eficiente.

Nada quitaba que tuviera el comportamiento de un idiota, pero Sona comprendió que el chico estaba ocultando mucho.

Claro que no es como si fuera el único. Kurokami también había sido una sorpresa. Si bien ella había cumplido con su perfil a la perfección, su poder y velocidad eran muy superiores a lo esperado. Tanto que parecía que tal vez serian necesarios dos Rook u ocho Pawn para lograr reencarnarla como un Demonio. Estos últimos eran los más recomendables, pues el Sacred Gear que ostentaba emitía una gran energía e incluso la mejora de Bishop podría hacerle algún bien.

Era caso atípico, pero Sona podía decir que Kurokami y Tenrou eran tanto expertos como novatos en lo sobrenatural. Sabían cómo combatir, pero sus conocimientos eran muy limitados.

En todo caso, solo quedaba saber que podía ofrecer el Sekiryutei. Si bien su titulo ya era una tarjeta de presentación de bastante peso, tanto la Sitri como la Gremory esperaban que al menos en ese caso pudieran tener una victoria.

-Koneko, por favor-dijo Rias a la peliblanca, quien de una sola vez entendió el mensaje. Ella estaba el papel de salvaguardar el orgullo restante de su ama.

En oposición al primer encuentro, los Demonios se posicionaron en delta con un miembro delante, Koneko, y dos detrás, Momo y Reya.

Los sentimientos encontrados que Issei sentía por la pelea no habían desaparecido. Aun sabiendo que Kiba fue uno de los peleadores más poderosos involucrados en el certamen, el hubiera preferido vérselas con el rubio que con las chicas que tenía en frente. Sin embargo, ya no había oportunidad para retractarse y convoco su Boosted Gear para el enfrentamiento.

Por el otro lado, las jóvenes Demonios veían al castaño como el saco de boxeo ideal para descargar frustración que sentían por la derrota de sus compañeros. Por ello no dudaron en ir a la ofensiva en el momento en que Rias dio inicio al último sparring.

La Rook de Rias inicio su acometida corriendo contra el castaño, quien luego de ver la fuerza de las últimas peleadoras, decidió no arriesgarse a dejarse golpear por la Loli. El estaba seguro que seguía siendo bastante humano si se comparaba con Medaka y Kouen, cuyos estatus ahora estaban en duda. Por ello procedió a multiplicar por veinte su velocidad con la **Moa Moa no Mi** y corrió lejos de la peliblanca, quien no logro darle alcance.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Cómo es que Issei se movió tan rápido!?-pregunto una sorprendida Rias.

Reya no se pregunto lo mismo y opto por realizar un sencillo hechizo de fuego para atacar a su oponente. Él era el Sekiryutei, así que lógicamente el tendría una mínima resistencia al fuego y no sufriría de gran daño. Su amiga Momo infirió lo mismo y ella también empezó a atacar con el mismo tipo de magia.

Si bien sus movimientos no podían compararse con los de sus antecesores, Issei logro anteponerse a las balas de fuego corriendo por los alrededores del campo. La razón de la proeza era sencilla. La **Moa Moa no Mi** no estaba simplemente aumentando su velocidad de movimiento, también hacia lo mismo con su velocidad de pensamiento. Después de todo, ambos factores tenían que trabajar en conjunto para funcionar adecuadamente.

No era una mejora que le permitiera ver todo en cámara lenta, pues para ello necesitaría aumentar su velocidad un par de miles de veces, sin embargo si le permitía estar a la par de sus contendientes, cuyos sentidos no debían ser tan diferentes de los suyos.

Eventualmente Koneko determino que desequilibrar a su oponente sería la mejor forma de detenerlo, por ello dirigió un fuerte puñetazo al suelo que logro que el chico trastabillara.

Con el objetivo quieto, las Bishop no dudaron en hacer de este el blanco de sus hechizos. Sin tiempo para levantarse y evadir, Issei interpuso el **Boosted Gear** y aguanto la ronda de disparos que lo envolvió en una nube de espeso humo.

Aquello, en condiciones normales, hubiera sido una derrota instantánea para un humano común, por lo que muchos ya daban el Hyoudou como derrotado. No obstante, Issei era todo menos común. El demostró eso cuando logro levantarse de entre el humo con mínimos perjurios sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que estoy bien?-dijo revisando si tenía alguna quemadura. Había sentido el fuerte calor de los hechizos, así que era lógico que tuviera unas cuantas. -¿Acaso la **Mera Mera no Mi** me salvo?

 _ **-[No. Ese fue el caso. Discúlpame por no haberlo notado antes, compañero. Pero tengo el placer de decirte que tu cuerpo tiene espectacular resistencia mágica contigo]-**_ dijo el Welsh Dragón a su portador _ **.**_

 _-¿Cómo? ¿Qué significa eso?_

 _ **-[Que solo los hechizos de nivel alto en adelante pueden hacer mella en ti].**_

 _-Wow._

Las Bishop que ahora si tenían razones de sobra para estar boquiabiertas, quedaron estáticas por lo fútil de su ataque. Koneko en cambio, aprovecho la distracción del Hyoudou para acercarse y asestarle un puñetazo en el estomago. Este no fue realizado con una intención de matar, pero si tuvo la suficiente fuerza para mandar volando al castaño.

Básicamente ese fue la primera vez que Issei sintió dolor real, pero ninguna de las palizas que le habían dado por mirón se comparaba a lo que experimentaba. Sin embargo encontró unas cuantas fuerzas para levantarse.

Una vez más al castaño le fue claro que había un gran trecho entre él y los otros presentes. Su resistencia era atroz si se comparaba con lo que habían tenido que aguantar los demás peleadores. Debía mejorar si esperaba seguir el camino en él se había metido.

 **[Boost]**

Era un hecho que las expectativas que tenían todos sobre su persona giraban en base al **Boosted Gear** , pero él había optado por refrenarse a usarlo debido al gran gasto de energía que ameritaba. El guantelete draconiano chupaba resistencia a raudales si se le comparaba con las Frutas del Diablo. No obstante, eso no le hacía menos útil.

El **Boosted Gear** podía duplicar aspectos que la **Moa Moa no Mi** no podía afectar. Un ejemplo era la magia. Issei tenía presente que no podía usar magia, pero... ¿acaso la **Moa Moa no Mi** no contaba como una clase de magia?

No había una explicación veraz para su funcionamiento, por lo que no estaba completamente errado darle esa connotación por el momento. Ya Ddraig había insinuado que podía aumentar la fuerza de la **Mera Mera no Mi** con el **Boosted Gear** , por lo que no sería tonto intentarlo con la fruta que el había consumido por su cuenta.

Si bien seria una prueba, pero Issei opto por arriesgarlo todo y alcanzar cuantos aumentos aguantara su cuerpo para realizar la técnica que tenía en mente. No obstante, sus oponentes no quisieron darle la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Momo y Reya cambiaron el tipo y el poder de sus hechizos para atacar al Hyoudou con gran intensidad. Dado que podía usar sus habilidades independientemente, Issei pudo volver a aumentar su velocidad y ponerse en movimiento. Opto por no tentar a la suerte y evitar los trozos de hielo que le dispararon las magas.

Ddraig también creyó que era lo más inteligente, ya que una cosa era defenderse de la magia de un proyectil mágico y otra cosa era soportar la fuerza cinética que traía este consigo.

Koneko dio varios golpes para desestabilizar de nuevo a su oponente, pero esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte tumbándolo. Medaka rio a sabiendas de la razón. Issei podía ser fácilmente desconcertado por obstáculos nuevos, pero también podía aprender a evitarlos con una gran velocidad.

Hubo momento en el que Issei por poco vuelve a ser golpeado por Koneko, debido a que las Bishop lograron guiar sus movimientos para que se acercara a la mencionada, mas el Hyoudou logro evitar el puñetazo saltando por encima de la Rook en el último momento. Proeza que en realidad no es muy difícil una vez que recuerdas la altura de la última.

Luego hacer el tiempo que necesitaba, Issei tomo algo de espacio y recogió un manojo de piedritas del suelo. Aunque en el campo lo que abundaba era tierra normal, las explosiones de la técnica de Kouen habían dejado sueltos muchos escombros.

 _-Muy bien, Ddraig. ¿Ya viste lo que tengo en mente?-_ dijo el castaño al Dragón.

 _ **-[Si. Ingenioso, pero te advierto que te quitara toda la resistencia que te queda].**_

-De todas formas me arriesgare-dijo Issei activando nuevamente el **Boosted Gear** para mover el poder acumulado a algo en concreto.

 **[Explosion]**

Siendo que la **Moa Moa no Mi** ya no era algo físico, naturalmente fue difícil para Issei imaginarse dándole su poder, sin embargo solo vasto eso para poner el efecto deseado. Con la habilidad de su fruta ahora multiplicada, Issei entonces paso al siguiente paso.

 **[Blaze]**

Si bien Ddraig explico que no podía usar el **Boost** mientras estaba en ese modo, si dijo que podía usar lo que había acumulado. En este caso la **Mera Mera no Mi** no recibiría nada debido a que el poder se lo había llevado la otra fruta, pero eso no importaba, pues Issei solo necesitaba una pequeña flama para lo que quería.

-Aquí voy. **¡Dragón Asteroid!-** dijo lanzado al cielo el manojo de rocas con todas las fuerzas que tenia.

Las Demonios en primer pensaron que estaban burlándose de ellas, ya que no que no había forma en la que unas pequeñas piedritas en llamas les hicieran daño. Lastima para ellas que ese adjetivo se quedo corto cuando el poder de la **Moa Moa no Mi** se puso en efecto.

Actualmente Issei solo podía aumentar el aspecto de algo 40 veces su cantidad original, pero como había puesto la habilidad del Boosted Gear en juego la cifra había subido mucho.

Las piedritas no aumentaron su tamaño 40 veces. Lo aumentaron unas 200 veces. Incluso el más pequeño de los pedruscos alcanzo una envergadura de más de un metro. El chico les había otorgado una altura decente con su lanzamiento, por lo que cuando las piedras bajaron, lo hicieron como una correcta imitación de los meteoros que representaban.

Las Bishop se apuraron en levantar una barrera mágica para defenderse, pues incluso volando seria difícil evadir el disparejo bombardeo. Koneko opto por el camino duro y destrozo los meteoros a puño limpio. Si bien las llamas le representaron un problema, la Loli logro anteponerse ante la técnica.

El asedio termino relativamente rápido, pues Issei solo había lanzado las piedras que le cambian en una mano. Sin embargo, los estragos de su acometida se hicieron bastante visibles. El campo que antes estaba desecho, ahora estaba peor.

Sin embargo, poco le importo al Hyoudou, pues había fallado en su cometido. Sus rivales seguían en pie y él se encontraba sin fuerzas, lo que dio como consecuencia que cayera sentado por el cansancio.

-No creo que haga falta que continuemos. Ya todos vimos lo que queríamos ver-declaro una Rias más que desconcertada.

-Opino lo mismo-dijo Sona, viendo a sus Bishop y felicitándoles por el esfuerzo.

-Wow, wow. ¿Qué alguien me explique que ha sido todo eso?-dijo Kiyome también sobresaltada. -Como buena domadora de monstruos se de las leyendas que han escrito los portadores del **Boosted Gear** , pero no recuerdo que ninguna de ellas hablara sobre las habilidades que tiene este sujeto.

-Es verdad. Issei, ¿acaso tu eres mago y no los dijiste? Si es así, ¿cómo es que logras ocultar tu magia?-pregunto la Gremory.

-Oh, lo que use no es magia. Es otro tipo de habilidad que adquirí recientemente-explico el castaño.

-¿¡Cómo!? Parecías manejarla muy bien.

-Sobre eso-dijo Issei señalando a Kouen. –Creo que ese es un tema que mejor discutas con él.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú tienes que ver con esas habilidades?

-En parte. Realmente la culpable es otra que no ha querido contribuir conmigo-dijo el moreno regañando a Nevis, quien le saco la lengua. –Pero en fin. No te ilusiones-dijo el chico levantándose levantarse de su sillón. -El mercado de habilidades gratis ya está cerrado. Las que me quedan ya tienen potenciales dueños, por lo que olvídate del tema-dijo retirándose del sitio.

-Espera, explícame de que se trata ese asunto-dijo la Demonio persiguiendo al chico.

-Espera, Rias. No te olvides de…..-dijo Sona a la Gremory que ya había dejado el sitio. –Tus sirvientes-dijo la Sitri girando a ver a una Akeno que estaba en proceso de incorporarse y a un Yuuto todavía inconsciente. Ella luego vio a su sequito que estaba en igual estado y suspiro. –Vamos a necesitar a un curador si seguimos así.

-¿Y ustedes los Demonios no tienen ese tipo de habilidades?-pregunto Medaka.

-Tenemos magia, pero resulta conveniente tener a un especialista en el área.

-¿Necesitas que les lleve a alguna parte? Es lo que menos que puedo hacer. Tengo que admitir que me excedí un poco.

-No. Hubiera sido un insulto si hubieras peleado con todo-respondió la Sitri. –Ahora en cuanto a tu oferta. Agradecería si pudieras llevarlas a sus habitaciones. Una vez allí yo podría atenderlas.

-De acuerdo-dijo Medaka para entonces ocuparse de Tomoe y Tsubaki. Tsubasa ya estaba acostumbrada a esos tratos y ya estaba de nuevo en pie.

-Ahora respecto a ti-dijo la Demonio de lentes para luego dirigir su mirada a Issei. -Tengo que decir que superaste con creces mis expectativas. Aun cuando se que tu ultima técnica fue probablemente improvisada, me agrado ver que tienes unas habilidades altamente flexibles.

-Gracias-dijo Issei apenado por el cumplido.

-Se que Rias todavía tiene un alto interés en ti, pero dado que tu y ella no han concretado nada, me parece propio extenderte una pequeña oferta-dijo la pelinegra tomando toda la atención del chico. –Entrena conmigo.

-¿Eh?

-No te pido que te conviertas en mi siervo. Simplemente te pido que me permitas entrenarte.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-No quiero ver que alguien con tu potencial termine siendo un ser que solo se concentra en el poder ofensivo. Siendo que eres el Sekiryutei, se que eventualmente tendrás esa tendencia, por lo que me resultaría placentero guiarte a un punto que equilibre poder y técnica.

-No suena mal, pero tengo que preguntar. ¿Qué ganaría usted con esto?

-Quisiera que nuestro trabajo siga los mismos principios de los contratos que tenemos los Demonios con los magos. Sería un acuerdo de mutuo aprendizaje. A mis sequito le convendría entrenar con alguien como tú.

-No lo sé.

 _ **-[La verdad es que bajo esas condiciones no estaría mal que le dieras una oportunidad a la Demonio. No sería un contrato vinculante y podríamos dejarlo cuando quisiéramos]-**_ dijo Ddraig.

 _-Ese es un buen punto. Además, me da la impresión de que con ella podre avanzar más de lo que he podido con Medaka, Kouen y Nevis_ -respondió el chico mentalmente.

 _ **-[Jeje. El Hakuryukou no sabrá que lo golpeo cuando nos enfrente]-**_ dijo el Dragón para sus adentros.

-Me parece que tenemos un trato, Shitori-san-dijo entonces el castaño con firmeza.

-Agradezco tu confianza. Luego discutiré los detalles, ahora si me disculpas, ir necesito atender a mis compañeras.

-No se preocupe. Ya hablaremos.

-Tengo que admitirlo, Hyoudou. Tu y los otros si hicieron esta velada un espectáculo muy interesante-dijo la Abe al mencionado.

-No sé si esa era la intención, pero…..

-Hmph. Es realmente curioso que ustedes tres que no tienen Gen Bestial sean tan poderosos.

-Supongo que tiene que haber excepciones a la regla.

-Tal vez, aunque eso me lleva a preguntarme que es de los otros estudiantes con esa condición.

-¿Hablas de Saji y Zenobia?

-No solo ellos. También hay otros tres que están en clases diferentes a la tuya. No es algo que este en mi interés, pero no creo que sea una mala idea decirte que los revisaras. Tal vez ustedes no sean los únicos con sorpresas-dijo la castaña para entonces retirarse.

-Hmmm.

Issei encontró lógica en las palabras de su compañera y decidió que no estaría mal seguirlas. Aunque claro, primero se dispondría a ayudar a Koneko con sus compañeros y luego se iría a descansar. Mañana seria un nuevo día y podría ocuparse de todo eso.

* * *

Ya me imaginaba que Issei podría romperse a un mas con Moa Moa no Mi, pero ahora me doy cuenta que pude haber creado un monstruo (en el buen sentido). En Balance Breaker el bien podría hacerle la competencia a Flash. Espero que el capitulo haya gustado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dragon´s Supremacy**

No me pertenece Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 9**

-Issei….. Iseei-kun….. Despierta, por favor-escucho cierto castaño de una suave y familiar voz.

-¿Huh?-si bien Issei no se hubiera despertado por otro de los ruidosos arranques de ira de Kouen hacia los juegos modernos, la voz que le llamaba era difícil de ignorar.

Poco a poco el chico abrió los ojos y se topo con una agradable vista. Se trataba de una joven de coletas, con cabello color avellana, ojos violetas y orejas de perro labrador, que en esos momentos vestía con un ajustado traje de color negro.

Era realmente poco por lo dejaba el atuendo a la imaginación, por lo que Issei no pudo más que creer que seguía inmerso en uno de sus sueños favoritos. Por eso sin dudarlo un momento, volvió a cerrar los ojos y siguió reposando, ahora con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro.

-¡Hey, Issei! ¿¡Acaso crees que soy una de tus fantasías!? Oh, cielos. No puedo evitar sentirme complacida, pero no puede dejar pasar esta inmoralidad-dijo la chica para entonces darle una cachetada al Hyoudou.

Issei entonces se despertó, esta vez en serio. Aturdido y con una mejilla hinchada, el se apresuro en ver qué rayos estaba ocurriendo.

Lo primero de lo que se percato era que no se encontraba en su cama o en su habitación. Estaba en la banca de madera de algún un edificio espacioso, pero deteriorado. Issei jamás lo había visto, mas las cruces y los vitrales rotos que había por doquier le dieron la sensación de que se encontraba en una iglesia. Posiblemente era aquel templo abandonado que estaba al noreste del pueblo.

Lo siguiente que tomo la atención del chico fueron las dos chicas presentes en el lugar. La primera era la chica de coletas de hace un momento, que para su suerte era muy real. La segunda era todavía más curiosa, pues si bien portaba el uniforme tradicional de Kuoh, ella era demasiado conocida para el Hyoudou.

-¿¡Zenobia!?-dijo el chico con asombro al reconocerla.

-Es correcto. Me alegra que recuerdes mi nombre, Sekiryutei-respondió la peliazul con cierta cortesía.

-Hemos estado entrenando juntos, así que no es raro que…-Issei entonces entendió que la chica le había llamado por un apodo que solo un determinado tipo de personas conocía. Por ello de forma inconsciente, activo el **Boosted Gear** y se apresuro en levantarse.

-Vaya. Parece que ya estas desarrollando algunos instintos de batalla. No se podía esperar menos del Sekiryutei-dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

-Tengo que aplaudirlos, pero no necesitas sobresaltarte, Issei-kun. No hemos venido a hacerte daño, ni nada por el estilo-dijo la joven de coletas.

-Siendo que parecen haberme secuestrado, tengo que disculparme por no poder confiar en tus palabras.

-Lamento eso, pero tu habitación en la academia no era un lugar en el que pudiéramos hablar plácidamente.

-¿Y nosotros tendríamos que hablar por…?

-Vamos, Issei-kun. ¿Es que acaso no me reconoces?

-Ciertamente tu cara se me hace un poco conocida, pero estoy en blanco-dijo el Hyoudou mostrándose pensativo.

-¡Que cruel! –expreso la chica con lagrimas cómicas. –Mira que olvidar a tu amiga de la infancia.

-¿Amiga de la infancia?-dijo Issei mientras levantaba la mirada pensativo.

En sus recuerdos no había ninguna amistad femenina. A lo mucho podía acordarse de un niño con el que jugaba mucho, pero que tenía años que no le veía debido a que se había mudado. Issei intento recordar cómo era aquel chico, en un intento de conseguir una pista, pero aparte de recordar algunos datos definitorios como su color cabello y sus características bestiales, no logro recapitular nada relevante… Aunque esas ultimas cosas no eran tan fútiles como podían parecer. Curiosamente la chica que estaba frente a el tenia los mismos rasgos de su amigo.

-Un momento. ¿Sera que tú tienes alguna relación con Irina?-indago el castaño.

-¡Bingo!-dijo la chica de coletas emocionada. –Por un momento pensé que en serio me habías olvidado, Issei-kun.

-¡Ehhhhh! ¿¡Tu eres Irina?-dijo el chico sobresaltado. -¿¡Pero cómo!?

-Admito que no era muy femenina en ese entonces, pero yo siempre fui una chica. Simplemente nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo.

-O yo fui muy tonto para darme cuenta.

-Dejémoslo en que fue un error de ambos. Tenemos cosas importantes que discutir y nuestros asuntos personales pueden continuar después.

-De acuerdo. En verdad quisiera saber porque me trajeron a este sitio.

-Todo se debe a tu imprudencia-dijo Irina ahora con un tono más serio.

-¿Hice algo malo?

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo socializando y negociando con Demonios?

-¿Eh?

-¿Si sabes que ellos son el mal encarnado?

-Ciertamente se que son peligrosos, pero….

-Peligrosos es quedarse cortos. Cualquier cosa que hagas para los Demonios condenara tu alma por la eternidad y te marcara como un hereje frente a nuestro señor todopoderoso.

-¿Si recuerdas que no sigo tu religión, verdad?

-Siendo que ahora conoces sobre lo sobrenatural y los Sacred Gear, considero que sería tonto de tu parte no reconocer quien es el padre y señor de todos los humanos.

-Me reservare la respuesta.

-Como sea. Mi punto aquí es que no puedo mantenerme indiferente mientras veo como mi amigo de la infancia es corrompido por las fuerzas del mal. Tenía que actuar para evitarlo.

-Gracias….Supongo.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Tardamos mucho determinando si valía la pena exponernos ante ti. Eres el Sekiryutei, pero nuestra misión es muy importante-dijo Zenobia.

-¿Misión?

-Veras, Issei. Nosotras dos somos exorcistas al servicio de la Iglesia y tenemos una importante misión en la academia en la que estudias-empezó a explicar Irina. –Estamos buscando posibles portadores de Espadas Sagradas.

-Por Espadas Sagradas te refieres a espadas como la Excalibur ¿no?

-Sí. Hablo de todas las espadas legendarias que albergan el poder la luz. Son armas extremadamente poderosas y efectivas contra seres de la oscuridad como Demonios y Vampiros.

-Efectivas contra Demonios-comento Issei recordando el incidente de hace unas noches, en donde un encapuchado había aniquilado a Demonio vagabundo con extrema facilidad. –Un momento. ¿Acaso ustedes están involucradas en la derrota de ese Demonio que me perseguía?

-Es correcto. Fui yo quien te salvo el cuello, Sekiryutei-dijo Zenobia.

-Gracias por eso.

-No hay de qué. Es mi deber como Exorcista y portadora de una Espada Sagrada, proteger a quienes lo necesitan.

-Igual te lo agradezco-dijo el castaño viendo entonces a detalle a la peliazul. Era increíble el hecho de que estuviera frente a alguien que podía usar un arma legendaria como la Excalibur.

-Me alegra que entiendas que personas como Zenobia son extremadamente especiales, Issei, porque hay grave inconveniente con ellas-dijo Irina.

-¿Cuál?

-Son muy pocos. La habilidad de blandir una Espada Sagrada es muy rara. El número de personas que pueden hacerlo no es mayor a los cincuenta en todo el mundo.

-Wow. En verdad son muy pocos.

-Por esa razón es que vinimos a Kuoh. Tenemos buenas razones para pensar que allí hay varios candidatos.

-¿En serio piensan eso de una escuela llena de Demonios?

-Desgraciadamente sí. La cosa es que determinar a un posible portador de Espada Sagrada no es tan complicado como puede sonar. Solo ve a Zenobia y te darás cuenta.

-¿Se determina por su color cabello?-dijo Issei notando el raro color azul que tenía el peinado de su compañera.

-No. La característica que delata a un portador de Espada Sagrada es la ausencia de ciertos rasgos-explico la peliazul.

-Me doy. Realmente no noto nada particular en ella… Un momento, ¿no te refería a…?

-Exacto. Se dice que los portadores de Espada Sagrada son también victimas del fenómeno de Gen Apagado-explico la chica.

-¿Por qué?

-No sabemos la razón exacta, pero hasta el momento no se ha visto a ningún portador de Espada Sagrada que posea un rasgo bestial. Todos sin excepción alguna, se ven como humanos comunes y corrientes

-¿Eso quiere decir que yo…?

-No necesariamente. Hay investigaciones que indican que el Gen Bestial también tiende a fallar en los de portadores de ciertos Sacred Gear. Los del tipo dragón para ser exactos.

-Ósea que el **Boosted Gear** tiene que ver en mi condición-dijo Issei pensativo.

-En lo particular no quisiera descartarte como un posible portador, pero dado que eres el Sekiryutei, resulta más conveniente que pongamos nuestra atención en los otros casos de la academia-dijo Irina.

-Entiendo. ¿Y han tenido suerte?-dijo Issei provocando que el aura de las chicas se oscureciera.

-Nosotras…..tenemos algunos problemas logísticos.

-¿Eh?

\- Aunque para este caso hubiera convenido la participación de múltiples operativos, las características de nuestro hicieron que solo Zenobia quedara encargada de la tarea de infiltración.

-¿Y?

-Ella no ha resultado ser muy efectiva.

-¿Disculpa? Llevo en esto más de dos meses y no he sido descubierta-cuestiono la mencionada.

-Tal vez, pero con la misma no has logrado hacer un contacto apropiado con ninguno de los objetivos. Eres pésima socializando.

-Si te crees mejor, hubieras tomado tu el papel.

-Sabes que no puedo. Ya mi familia tiene un historial aquí en la ciudad y mi aparición hubiera alertado a los Demonios.

-Hubieras tomado un alias como yo.

-¿Eh? ¿Tu nombres no es Zenobia Yonda?-pregunto Issei.

-No. Mi nombre es Xenovia Quarta.

-….. ¿No es lo mismo?

-No. Cada nombre tiene un origen distinto. Si alguien trata de rastrear mi origen, terminara en el lugar del mundo equivocado-dijo la chica mostrando cierto orgullo por su estrategia.

-Igual siento que es un trabajo algo vago.

-Pienso igual, pero la verdad es que si dio resultados-dijo Irina. –En fin. Xenovia no ha logrado contactar con los estudiantes. Ya sea porque no logra concertar un momento a solas con ellos o porque estos no quieren establecer ningún tipo de conversación.

-Un ejemplo es Genshirou Saji. El es un candidato prometedor, pero siempre tiene una excusa para evitarme-explico la peliazul.

-Tienes razón. Hoy quise hablar con él y me esquivo por completo-comento el Hyoudou recordando ese incidente. Siguiendo la sugerencia de Kiyome, había intentado averiguar si Genshirou tenía conocimiento de lo sobrenatural, pero no tuvo éxito.

-Ciertamente no podemos esperar que nuestros objetivos revelen su condición a la primera, pero su silencio puede resultar muy peligroso.

-¿Por qué? Si alguien no quiere revelar su participación con lo sobrenatural, no deberíamos intervenir.

-Es cierto, pero en este caso las circunstancias hacen que resulte más conveniente para los portadores de Espada Sagrada reportarse con la Iglesia. Aunque los Demonios no saben que los portadores de Gen Apagado son buenos candidatos para ser usuarios de Espada Sagrada, si tienen presente que estos pueden ser usuarios de Sacred Gear poderosos. Por esta razón, ellos continuamente investigan a los humanos con el fin de examinar si son adecuados para ser reencarnados con sus artefactos malditos.

-Un portador de Sacred Gear corre el riesgo de ser corrompido, pero a un portador de Espada Sagrada le espera un destino peor. La muerte-explico Irina.

-¿Por qué?

-Las Espadas Sagradas son letales para los Demonios. A ellos le conviene que hayan pocos portadores y no dudarían en eliminar a cualquiera que esté a su alcance.

-Mmmm-expreso el castaño sintiendo algo incomodo.

-Puede que Gremory y Sitri no te parezcan peligrosas, Sekiryutei, pero la verdad es que su gentileza y labia para negociar son solo las herramientas usuales que usan los Demonios para engatusar a los humanos-dijo Xenovia.

-Has hecho bien rechazando sus ofertas para convertirte en su esclavo, pero te advierto que aceptar cualquier contrato con ellas te dejaría en una mala posición frente a nosotras-dijo Irina, otra vez con una expresión seria.

-¿Dices que me volvería su enemigo?

-Temo que sí. Ten presente algo, Issei-kun. Estas advertencias vienen porque estoy en este equipo. Otro exorcista no dudaría en eliminarte para evitar el riesgo de que el **Boosted Gear** caiga en manos de los enemigos.

-Entonces todo esto viene solo porque soy el Sekiryutei.

-Tienes un Sacred Gear de tipo Longinus contigo. No puedes esperar que los demás no reaccionen ante eso.

-Urgh. Es un incordio a decir verdad-dijo el castaño con un respingo, para entonces ver como las puertas del edificio se abrían y una chica entraba por ella.

-¿Sera que ya terminaron? Mantener oculto un sitio tan grande como este no es tan fácil como parece-dijo la joven emitiendo un suspiro de cansancio.

Siguiendo el mismo patrón de Irina, la chica vestía con un revelador y ajustado traje negro, aunque el suyo dejaba muchísimo más a la vista, siendo que solo constaba de una minifalda y top con unos cuantos detalles naranja. La joven era tan alta y fornida como Medaka, pero tenía un aire de ternura debido a las orejas y cola de ardilla que poseía. Su cabello era castaño y al igual que Xenovia, este era corto.

-La verdad es que estábamos terminando. Gracias por esto, Makoto-dijo Irina.

-Siempre a la orden-dijo la castaña para entonces dirigirse hacia Issei. –Entonces este el famoso, Sekiryutei. Debo decir que parecer un poco enclenque.

-¡Oye!-se quejo el chico.

-Pero no me hagas caso. No soy la más indicada para subestimar a alguien. En todo caso, me gustaría que peleáramos algún día para medir nuestra fuerza-dijo la chica con entusiasmo.

-Lo pensare-respondió Issei, no contento con la idea. La chica emitía un aura amenazadora que le recordaba a su compañero de cuarto y eso no podía llevar a nada bueno. –Por cierto. Tengo que suponer que con la misma que han vigilado a mí, han estado vigilando a Kouen, ¿no?

-Absolutamente no-fue la tajante repuesta de Makoto.

-¿Pero él no es también portador del Gen Apagado?

-Tal vez, pero él no entra en el perfil que debería tener un usuario de Espada Sagrada-explico Irina.

-El más bien entra en el perfil de amenaza publica-añadió la chica ardilla

-No creo que pueda negarlo-comento Issei con pesar.

-Por tal razón me tome el atrevimiento de hacerle un servicio a la academia y lo envié a un lugar apartado-dijo Makoto mostrando un pulgar levantado como si hubiera hecho una buena acción.

-No sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Tranquilo, Issei. Makoto no haría una maldad solo porque le apetece. Ella es la líder de nuestro escuadrón y piensa muy bien cada una de sus acciones-dijo Irina.

-Es correcto. No me deshice de ese canalla solo porque si. El casi puso en peligro esta reunión cuando nos descubrió entrando a tu habitación. Si no lo hubiera teletransportado, los Demonios nos hubieran descubierto.

-Solo dime que volverá-dijo Issei.

-Lo hará, pero yo que tu le sugeriría a la jefa de tu equipo deportivo que buscara un reemplazo. No le veras la cara a ese canalla por un buen rato.

-Yo lo encuentro conveniente. Necesitas influencias positivas, Issei-kun-dijo Irina.

-Como sea. Sera que ya podemos terminar con esto. Yo en verdad necesito dormir-dijo el castaño.

-De acuerdo-dijo Makoto mientras un aura naranja aparecía en sus manos.

-Ya sabes, Issei. Mantente alejado de los Demonios. Si en verdad quieres seguir inmiscuyéndote en el mundo sobrenatural, lo mejor es que tomes el camino de los Exorcistas-dijo Irina.

-Un Sekiryutei Exorcista no estaría mal. Yo apoyo esa idea-dijo Xenovia. -Porque no vienes a hablar conmigo luego, Sekiryutei. Te explicare con detalle como trabajamos.

-Ya lo pensare-dijo Issei, para entonces ser envuelto por la energía que había generado Makoto.

Instante después, el chico se vio en su habitación. No había nada raro en ella, si no se contaba la ausencia del pelirrojo que también ocupaba el sitio. Aunque siendo que este se escapaba continuamente del lugar, Issei no le dio importancia al asunto. Ya tenía suficiente con lo que había descubierto.

-¿Qué opinas sobre todo esto, Ddraig?-pregunto Issei a su compañero en el Boosted Gear.

 **-[Solo diré que me impresiona el descaro que tienen los de la Iglesia. Esas chicas fueron bastante suaves, pues la política usual de los suyos es únetenos o se destruido]-** dijo el Dragón.

-¿Ósea que debería hacerles caso?

 **-[¿Cuál es tu opinión?]**

-No lo sé. No sentí muy a gusto con ellas. Quiero decir, últimamente me he topado con muchos que quieren que les preste mi fuerza, pero ellas más que pedírmelo, parecían estar exigiéndomelo. Sé que les debo una por salvarme, pero….. No creo que su actitud sea por ese incidente.

 **-[Intuyes bien, compañero. Esas chicas, como otros humanos asociados a la Iglesia, creen que están en el bando supremo. Ciertamente tienen una ventaja estando bajo el mando de uno de los seres más poderosos del planeta, pero ese detalle hace que ellos desarrollen una arrogancia y prepotencia que les hace equivocarse en muchas cosas. Una de ellas es que pretenden que todos deben estar con ellos, no importa las circunstancias].**

-¿Entonces puede decirse que ellos actúan como unos matones?

 **-[Precisamente].**

-Eso es molesto. No quiero unírmeles solo porque ellos se creen los más fuertes.

 **-[Ellos solo se creen los más fuertes. Frente a seres como yo, ellos no tienen nada que hacer. Por eso es que quieren que te les unas. Temen lo que pueda pasarles si decides ir en su contra].**

-No tengo razones para hacerlo.

 **-[Tu no, pero yo si tengo unas cuantas. No creas he dejado mi enfado hacia su dios por sellarme. Si se me da la oportunidad, le daría una paliza].**

-Por favor no me digas que vas en serio.

 **-[Tranquilo. No es como si quisiera hacerlo de un día para otro. Si desarrollas bien tus poderes, en unos 10 años podrías estar en el nivel adecuado para enfrentar dioses].**

-Me parece que estas apuntando muy alto.

 **-[La verdad es que deberías prepararte un poco antes. Te recuerdo que esta el asunto de tu amiga Kurokami y su latoso compañero].**

-Cierto…. Olvidaba ese detalle.-dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza. –Argh. Me alegra que Irina haya vuelto luego de todos años, pero temo que no puedo hacer lo que ella me pide. En verdad me conviene seguir con el acuerdo que me propuso Sona. Puede que no sea correcto tratar con Demonios, pero la verdad es que nunca tuve la intención de ser un santo.

 **-[Eso es algo que debería entender tu amiga. Un pervertido como tú, difícilmente podría estar al servicio de la Iglesia].**

-En esta ocasión, tomare eso como un cumplido-dijo Issei para entonces lanzarse en su cama a dormir. Debía aprovechar el tiempo que le queda para descansar y la ausencia de consolas atravesando las ventanas del cuarto le ayudaría con ello.

[Al lunes siguiente.]

-No se ustedes, pero yo como que de repente no quiero bajarme-comento nerviosamente Genshirou a sus compañeros de equipo, quienes como el veían un escenario amenazador desde el autobús en el que se encontraban.

-Temo que debo apoyarte-respondió Katase, quien también no se sentía con ganas de abandonar la seguridad del vehículo en el que estaba.

-No sean gallinas y bajen de una vez-fue la áspera respuesta de Koneko al comentario de esos dos.

Tras varias semanas de infernal entrenamiento, el día del intercolegial por fin había llegado. Como la Academia Kuoh simplemente era un participante más de este evento, su equipo tuvo que desplazarse a la ciudad de Tokio, en donde se encontraba la institución que acogería el evento.

El nombre del lugar era Escuela Fuji y al igual que la Academia Kuoh, la educación impartida allí abarcaba distintos niveles formativos, con solo el universitario como ausente. El campus en si no era muy impresionante, pero sí lo era la gran cantidad de estudiantes que actualmente hacia presencia en el lugar. Los múltiples uniformes que podían observarse, evidenciaban que eran muchas las instituciones participantes en el inter-escolar.

No era de extrañarse que alguien se sintiera sobrecogido por la muchedumbre de lugar, sobre todo cuando este sabía que resaltaba como una bengala en la oscuridad, ya que así era como se sentían varios de los estudiantes de la Academia Kuoh.

Lo primero que notaron Issei y Genshirou era que ellos, junto con Medaka y Zenobia eran los únicos presentes con el Gen Apagado. Absolutamente todos los demás mostraban las notorias características del Gen Bestial. Ahora quedaba claro el porqué su presidenta estudiantil les había entrenado tan fervientemente. En su estado anterior, ellos tenían todas las de ser destrozados por la competencia.

Katase era consciente de ello y no solo por demás, sino también por sí misma. Una buena parte de los estudiantes presentes tenían rasgos carnívoros, por lo que ella técnicamente estaba en desventaja al tener simplemente los rasgos de un animal de corral. Además, la joven había estudiado por mucho tiempo en una academia exclusiva para chicas, por lo que era poca la competencia que había experimentado hasta ahora. Por ello ella sintió algo de nerviosismo en ese nuevo medio.

Kiyome reconocía que sería una competencia difícil, pero hacia lo posible por no demostrar cualquier signo de debilidad, ya que sabía que estos serían la ruina de cualquiera que lo hiciera. En lo que respecta a Tanegashima, el se veía extremadamente a gusto en el lugar. Cosa que lo opuesto con Kurumu, quien se veía bastante nerviosa.

Si bien Issei todavía tenía sus reservas sobre como sentirse en el sitio, la idea de que haría el ridículo ya no pasaba por su cabeza. Gracias a los consejos de Ddraig y Nevis ya le había agarrado el hilo a su fruta del diablo y con ello tenía un as bajo la manga que no resultaría tan evidente como lo era el **Boosted Gear**. En lo referente a otros como Koneko y Yuuto, estos actuaban con indiferencia. Esto debido a que ya no tenían la pesada carga de ser los ojos de su ama en el lugar. Ella misma se encargaría de tal trabajo.

Debido a la ausencia de Kouen, Medaka se vio en la necesidad de seguir la sugerencia de su vicepresidenta y acepto a Rias como parte del equipo deportivo de la academia. El Tenrou recientemente se había reportado y había notificado que llegaría al evento, pero la presidenta decidió ir por lo seguro y recluto a la pelirroja.

Gremory agradeció el gesto, pues había sido muy difícil convencer a sus padres de que le permitieran hacer un viaje hasta Tokio, luego de que ellos se enteraran de que había un poseedor de Excalibur rondando en Kuoh. Llevarles la contraria fue sinónimo de una larga y pesada discusión, pero esta lo valía. Para Rias el viaje no solo sería una oportunidad ideal para acercarse a sus objetivos, sino que también podría ver el desempeño de los otros miembros del equipo deportivo. No se debía descartar ninguna posibilidad.

-En verdad siento que debimos venir con los clubes deportivos regulares. Presiento que toda esta competencia será muy agotadora para nuestros participantes-comento Sona a la peliazul.

-Ten algo de fe, Sona. Ya verás que todo va a salir bien-le respondió Medaka.

-Dado que se que su confianza está puesta en algunos estudiantes cuyo comportamiento es más que cuestionable, espero que comprenda que tenga mis reservas en cuanto a ello.

-Una vez que veas todo en acción, entenderás el porqué de mis acciones-dijo la Kurokami, para entonces ordenar a sus compañeros a abandonar el vehículo.

Naturalmente, los estudiantes de Kuoh resaltaron entre la multitud. Independientemente de si su academia era conocida o no, el que ellos se presentaran en el evento con unos "ordinarios" portadores del Gen Apagado era una especie de burla hacia los presentes. Unos cuantos quisieron dejar en claro tal hecho hablando descaradamente de los recién llegados.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una cuantos fenómenos vinieron a dar la cara-dijo un estudiante cualquiera.

-Esto en verdad no se ve todos los días. Unos errores tratando de hacer algo relevante-dijo otro con burla.

-Pensaba que esto sería aburrido, pero por lo visto tendremos algo de diversión-dijo un estudiante, que fue seguido por muchos otros que cuchicheaban sobre los de Kuoh.

-Vaya. Esperaba algo intenso, pero esta actitud hacia nosotros sí que es siniestra-comento Zenobia.

-No te dejes arrastrar. Puede que seamos algo diferentes, pero todos aquí somos humanos y no hay alguna para que nos sintamos inferiores a los demás-dijo Medaka a todos sus compañeros.

- _Kaichou, estaría muy bien lo que dice de no ser porque no somos exactamente humanos normales_ -pensó Issei.

-Jejeje. Entonces hay unas fallas que pretenden tener colmillos, ¿eh?-dijo un chica albina que de repente se posiciono frente a Medaka. Sus palabras no eran una simple metáfora, pues ella en verdad tenía unos filosos dientes caninos en la sonrisa que esbozaba. –Espero que no sean simples pretensiones. Los sujetos que hablan mucho, también suelen gritar a montones -dijo la chica con orejas y cola de un animal indeterminado, viendo retadoramente a la presidenta estudiantil de Kuoh.

-Te aseguro que mi palabras no son meras pretensiones-respondió Medaka respondiéndole la mirada de la chica de ojos cafés.

La Kurokami percibía que la estudiante frente a ella no era una persona común. No solo no estaba respondiendo en lo absoluto al Haoshoku Haki que emitía su cuerpo, sino que su semblante y postura eran los mismos que los de un luchador. Ella estaba esperando un movimiento en falso para realizar un ataque.

-Je. Parece que dices la verdad, pero no soy de las que se dejan llevar solo por palabras. ¿Qué dices sobre demostrarme tu fuerza ahora mismo?-dijo la peliblanca dando un paso atrás para entonces hacer salir unas afiladas garras de sus dedos.

-¡Uzaki!-fue el severo llamado de un joven que se apuro en arribar al lugar de la revuelta.

-Tsk. Te salvas por esta ocasión. Nos veremos luego-dijo la peliblanca para entonces perderse en la multitud.

-¿¡A donde crees que vas, Uzaki!?-reclamo el recién llegado, antes de emitir un respingo de frustración. –Hmpf. Mis disculpas por este incidente, señorita. Mi compañera puede resultar un poco picapleitos y molesta indiscriminadamente a los que están a su alrededor.

-Tranquilo. No es nada a lo que no esté acostumbrando-respondió la Kurokami.

-A juzgar por la banda en tu brazo, tú debes la presidenta de tu academia, ¿no?

-Es correcto. Mi nombre es Medaka Kurokami y como ya percibiste, soy la presidenta estudiantil de la Academia Kuoh.

-Entonces déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Hokuto Kaneshiro y ostento el mismo cargo en la Preparatoria Mitsui-dijo el chico cuyo semblante era más o menos imponente. No era tan alto como la Kurokami, pero si sobrepasaba en altura a todo los chicos de Kuoh. Era de cabello y ojos oscuros, con un par de lentes sobre ellos. Evidenciaba su Gen Bestial en su rostro, donde una especie de exosqueleto verde se extendía por sobre su mandíbula.

-Mitsui-susurro Medaka para sí misma, cerrando los puños con cierto enfado, cosa que no pasó por desapercibida por Hokuto e Issei.

-Debo decir que me impresiona que un Kurokami termine en una academia de segunda como Kuoh, pero supongo que debe tener sus razones. En fin, lo mejor es que no les quite más tiempo. Tengo que buscar a mis compañeros y ustedes querrán notificar su llegada.-dijo el chico de lentes para entonces emprender su retirada. –Nos veremos luego, Kurokami.

-Por lo visto usted será bastante popular aquí, Kaichou-comento Sona.

-Eso parece-dijo la peliazul con una mueca de desagrado.

-Kaichou, ¿acaso usted conoce la preparatoria de ese sujeto?-pregunto Issei.

-Es correcto. Es donde estudiaban mis hermanos-respondió Medaka, intrigando a los presentes. –Por eso le sugiero que no confíen en ellos.

-No sé qué historia tendrás con esa academia, pero no creo que este demás hacerte caso. Ese sujeto no me da buena espina-dijo Rias.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Sona.

-En fin. Mejor busquemos a los encargados de la Escuela Fuji. Ellos seguramente nos podrán dar una mano-dijo Medaka.

-E-eso no será necesario-dijo una temerosa chica que se encontraba tras el bus de Kuoh. Se trataba de joven morena que se veía un tanto mayor que Medaka. Era de cabello corto y esponjado de color negro. –M-me enviaron a buscarles.

-¿Entonces porque estas escondida allí?-cuestiono la peliazul, con una gota en la sien por la actitud de la estudiante.

-L-lo siento. Es que esa chica Hitomi apareció y no me pareció conveniente dar la cara. Tenemos cierta historia-dijo viendo con pena hacia otra dirección. -Pero olvidemos ese asunto y por favor síganme. La vicepresidenta de mi academia les está esperando-dijo la joven para entonces abandonar su escondite y encaminar a los de Kuoh hacia el edificio de la academia.

En el camino, Issei no pudo evitar sentirse algo intrigado por la chica que les guiaba, pues era difícil determinar de cual animal obtenía sus rasgos bestiales. Tenía la cola y los bigotes acordes a los de un gato negro, pero sus orejas parecían ser la de un canino. Un coyote para ser exactos. Era una combinación un poco rara de ver, pues esas no eran especies que estuvieran juntas en condiciones normales. Otra cosa que llamo la atención del chico eran los ojos de la joven. Eran dorados y afilados. Lo último era fácilmente explicable, pero aquel color de ojos no era muy común y solo lo había visto en un lugar.

-Disculpen. ¿Sería muy impudente de mi parte si pregunto por un estudiante de su academia?-pregunto la morena con nerviosismo. –Es un familiar mío y quisiera saber qué tal le va.

-En lo absoluto. Solo dime su nombre y yo te diré lo que pueda-respondió Medaka con entusiasmo.

\- Kouen Tenrou.

-Urgh-expreso Medaka mientras ponía una mueca de desagrado en el rostro.

-No digas más. Creo que ya me doy una idea de cómo le va-dijo la pelinegra mostrándose decaída.

-Infortunadamente Tenrou es uno de nuestros alumnos problemas. Sus notas dan la talla, pero su comportamiento es terrible-explico Sona.

-Lo sé.

-Desafortunadamente el no dejo ningún dato sobre algún familiar al momento de su inscripción, por lo que si tienes algún contacto con algunos de ellos, te agradecería mucho que nos los presentaras.

-No hay ningún problema. Vera yo soy su…..-dijo la morena antes de que se erizaran los pelos y tapara su nariz violentamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Medaka.

-Ese olor-dijo ella visiblemente desagradada.

-Yo no siento nada.

-Ella tiene una nariz bastante sensible-comento Koneko, quien también tenía una mala cara.

-No solo ella. Yo también huelo una gran peste en esa dirección-dijo Kiyome señalando el frente suyo.

-Entonces nos conviene evitar ese lugar-dijo Sona.

-No podemos. Nosotros vamos hacia allá-dijo estudiante de Fuji.

-Menuda suerte la nuestra. Mejor apuremos y veamos de qué se trata.

[Unos minutos después]

-¿Acaso estas sordo, apestoso? Dije que te largaras de aquí-ordeno un adolescente fornido con rasgos de lobo gris a cierto pelirrojo que provoco que Medaka y Sona emitieran un amargo respingo de frustración.

-Y yo te dije que yo no iría a ningún lado, pulgoso-respondió Kouen al chico frente a él, quien poseía una pinta de matón similar a la suya.

-Solo estudiantes autorizados pueden entrar a esta academia. Si no estás con ningún equipo deportivo, ya puedes ir largándote.

-Mala suerte para ti que mi equipo ya llego-dijo el pelirrojo señalando petulantemente a los mencionados.

-Grrr-expreso el chico lobo viendo con molestia a los de Kuoh. Vio que su uniforme empataba con lo que llevaba puesto Kouen, por lo que debía estar en lo correcto. –Espera aquí. Ellos tienen que constatar que tú vienes con ellos.

-No hay nada que constatar, Bete. El si pertenece a Kuoh-dijo la pelinegra de Fuji.

-Déjame adivinar. Este es Kouen, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Tenía que ser-dijo Bete para entonces dedicarle un gruñido al moreno.

-¿Kouen, se puede saber dónde estabas?-reclamo Medaka, quien ahora también tapaba su nariz. -¿Y por qué demonios hueles tan mal?

-¡Esto es lo que se obtiene cuando una condenada ardilla exhibicionista te manda a una isla de basura en medio del Pacifico! -reclamo el chico con una expresión del mil demonios.

Un largo e incomodo silencio fue la respuesta de los presentes, pues no entendieron la respuesta del pelirrojo.

-Suponiendo que eso que dices tiene algo de lógica, ¿se puede saber por qué demonios no te has quitado ese endemoniado olor?-señalo Bete.

-Olvide que debía tomar un baño antes de venir-dijo Kouen rascando su cabeza.

-¡Entonces no pierdas el tiempo y ve a tomar un puto baño!-fue el reclamo de una chica que entro en la escena con una patada voladora sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo, la cual le envió volando varios metros.

La autora del ataque era una joven morena del mismo rango de edad que Rias. De piel morena, generosos atributos femeninos y largo cabello de color negro. Como su compañera de Fuji, portaba el uniforme de la academia que consistía en una camisa blanca y una falda gris, con el detalle de que ella llevaba sus ropas desarregladas, confiriéndole cierto aire de delincuente. Extrañamente ella tenía exactamente los mismos rasgos bestiales de su compañera, incluyendo sus ojos dorados.

-Nee-san. Creo que te pasaste-dijo la chica de cabello esponjado.

-¡Mi nariz está sufriendo, maldita sea! ¡Por supuesto que no lo hice!-reclamo la autora de la patada con la nariz tapada.

-Ella tiene toda la razón, Onee-san. Kouen es realmente desconsiderado presentándose en estas condiciones-dijo una nueva presente, que era casi complemente igual a la anterior, solo que con el cabello corto y "atributos" similares a los de Sona.

-No se ustedes, pero deberíamos decirle a mama sobre esto-dijo una morena similar, cuya edad se denotaba como menor a la de las otras. Parecía estar en el mismo nivel que Issei y compañía. Su peinado era largo y también se vestía como una estudiante problemática.

-No sé porque de repente me entraron ganas de devolverme a Kuoh-comento Issei para sí mismo. Todas las chicas que habían aparecido eran muy hermosas, pero sus instintos le decían que todas ellas iban a ser un mar de problemas.

-Urgh. Ustedes sí que son insufribles-dijo Kouen, mientras se recuperaba de la patada. –Tengo el detalle de venir a visitarlas y ustedes me tratan así.

-¡No te hagas el inocente!-reclamaron las tres menores chicas menores.

-Kouen. ¿Qué relación tienes con esas chicas?-pregunto Issei, aunque ya se daba una idea de cuál era.

-Estas ternuras son mis hermanas menores-dijo el chico con gran sarcasmo.

-¿Hermanas menores?-dijo Sona viendo a detalle las medidas de todas las chica de Fuji. Con excepción de la última en presentarse, todas eran más altas que Kouen por un margen bastante considerable, por lo que su afirmación era bastante cuestionable.

-Oh, entiendo. Lo quieres decir es que todas ellas son como tus hermanitas menores-comento Genshirou.

-No. Lo digo muy literalmente-explico Kouen. –Entre todos nosotros yo soy el mayor. Luego esta Lulune-dijo señalando a la chica de cabello esponjado. –Luego están Tione y Tiona….. o era Tiona y luego Tione. ¿Cuál es que era el orden?

-¡Yo soy la mayor!- reclamo Tione. -Recuerda que Tione es una bebe frente a mí.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?-reclamo Tione cubriendo su inexistente busto.

-Y por ultimo esta la menor-dijo Kouen señalado a la joven de cabello largo. –Le…. ¿Lera? ¿O acaso era Lyra? ¿Cuál es que tu nombre?

-¡Es Lena!-reclamo la mencionada. -¿¡Como puedes olvidarte del nombre de hermana menor!?

-Déjame anotarlo. No se me olvidara la próxima vez-dijo el pelirrojo anotando lo dicho en una libreta.

-¡Ese no es el punto!

-¡Exacto! ¡La cuestión aquí es saber por qué diablos viniste a nuestra academia!-reclamo Tiona.

-¿No es obvio? Participare en inter-escolar-dijo el pelirrojo provocando que la mandíbula de sus hermanas cayera en el suelo. -Tengamos una sana competencia, ¿quieren?-dijo el pelirrojo con una siniestra sonrisa que le erizo los pelos a algunos presentes.

-Rias-dijo Medaka llamando la atención de la Gremory.

-¿Si?

-Tú ahora definitivamente eres una titular de nuestro equipo.

-Gracias-respondió la pelirroja, no sabiendo ahora si la posición era buena o mala.

* * *

Nuevo capítulo. Luego de darles muchas largas a la historia, por fin llego al punto que quiero. Espero que le agrade lo que viene.

Para evitar quebraderos de cabeza, le dejo una lista del lugar origen de cada personaje. Eso les dará una mejor idea de cómo es cada uno de ellos.

Makoto Makoto Nanaya de Blazblue.

Hitomi Uzaki Killing Bites.

Hokuto Kaneshiro Rosario + Vampire.

Lulune, Bete, Tione, Tiona y Lena DanMachi

En el siguiente capitulo también habrán nuevos personajes, por lo que incentivo el uso de Google para reconocerlos de forma rápida. Esto a fin de evitar agregar más OC de la cuenta.

Sin más que decir, me despido.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dragon´s Supremacy**

No me pertenece Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 10**

-Urgh. En serio que ustedes no la ponen fácil. Con familia como ustedes, en verdad no hace faltan los enemigos-dijo un obstinado Kouen a su hermana Lulune, mientras salía con una toalla en la cabeza por el baño que había tomado hacia poco.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en el tejado de la academia Fuji, el cual era único lugar donde el chico podía usar sus habilidades con cierta libertad. Allí él había invocando una casa rodante, la cual estaba provista de la regadera que necesitaba. Lulune evidente pensó que eso era una exageración, pero esa la opción que más le convenía. No podía llevarle a las duchas de su escuela, pues eso podría meterle en problemas. Ir a su hogar en la ciudad desembocaría en una discusión que la ojidorada quería evitar en lo posible. Kouen propuso alquilar una habitación en algún hotel cercano, pero la chica se negó al pensar en todos los malentendidos que eso podía conllevar.

Aunque ella era unas de las encargadas de guiar a los grupos de estudiantes que llegaban al evento, sus hermanas terminaron por convencerle de mantener vigilado al pelirrojo y evitar que se metiera en problemas. Esa era una tarea que los pertenecientes a Kuoh consideraban como cruel e inhumana, pero las gemelas y su hermana menor sabían que solo Lulune podía cumplir.

-Trata de comprenderlas. Ellas solo están molestas contigo porque has estado preocupando mucho a mamá últimamente-dijo la morena viendo a su hermano desde la distancia.

-Que yo sepa, no he hecho nada malo-respondió Kouen haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿Acaso no cuenta que hayas empezado a trabajar para la tía Sienna?

-Tenía que pagarle de alguna forma que me forjara una nueva identidad para poder estudiar en Kuoh.

-¿Pero no es muy extremo que justamente te dediques a trabajos de asesinato?

-¿Y ese acaso no es el negocio familiar?

-Ciertamente es el negocio del clan, pero por algo nuestra madre desvinculo a nuestra familia de él. Quería mantenernos seguros.

-Y ambos sabemos que eso no funciono-dijo el chico con una expresión cínica, provocando que la morena pusiera una mueca de incomodidad. –Tranquila, hermanita. La tía Sienna me enseño a cubrir mis pasos. Nadie sabrá que yo soy el que está haciendo esos trabajos.

-Ciertamente tu forma de actuar no es conocida por muchos, pero… igual es demasiado reconocible. Aun con todos sujetos con garras que hay en el mundo, pocos son los que destajan a sus víctimas de un solo manotazo.

-Y eso que no has visto lo que he aprendió.

-Optare por no hacerlo. De por si estamos muy estresado porque creemos que hiciste algo ayer en México-dijo la chica tomando la atención del pelirrojo. –Todas las noticias hablan sobre como un cartel fue masacrado con una extrema violencia.

-¿Un cartel? ¿Qué es eso?

-Criminales muy peligrosos que negocian principalmente drogas.

-Ósea que son Yakuza mexicanos.

-….. Si, veámoslos de esa forma-dijo la chica con cierta incredulidad, ante la lógica de su hermano. –El punto es que esa es gente con la que uno no puede meterse bajo ningún concepto. Ni siquiera nuestro clan debe interferir en los asuntos de gente como esa.

-Tsk-expreso Kouen, ante la cobardía que expresaba su hermana.

-Aunque dado que hoy te estoy viendo a aquí, ahora tengo el alivio de que no fuiste tú.

-…..

-¿Verdad?

-Siendo sinceros, fue solo una tremenda casualidad que diera con ese lugar- comento Kouen, provocando que la mandíbula du hermana se desencajara, pues estaba confirmando sus peores temores. –Créeme que yo no planeaba terminar en el puerto donde esos sujetos hacían negocios. Estaba tan furioso por terminar en mitad del océano que olvide consultar una brújula cuando empecé a moverme para encontrar tierra.

-¡Ese es el menor de los problemas! ¡Las noticias ponen que incluso policías murieron en esa barbarie que provocaste!

-La costumbre-dijo el pelirrojo hincando los hombros. -Por lo general es la ley con lo que siempre me termino peleando.

-¿¡En serio te tienen sin cuidado los inocentes!?

-En la vida no existe algo como la inocencia, Lulune. Esos "agentes de la justicia" ya estaban allí cuando yo llegue, y por lo poco que vi, ellos no estaban exactamente en una operación de arresto o algo por el estilo. Estaban charlando muy amenamente con los otros sujetos que estaban allí y de hecho ellos fueron los primeros en dispararme. Por supuesto, yo no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados. No cuando me he contenido tanto en los últimos meses.

-Urgh. Esto en verdad alterara a nuestra madre-dijo la chica poniéndose pálida.

-En ese caso se una buena hermana y guarda el secreto. No hay necesidad de continuar con algo que solo se dio por accidente.

-Pero esa gente podría tomar represalias.

-Si no les quedo claro que no soy alguien con quien deben meterse, ellos lamentaran nuestro próximo encuentro. Mientras me encuentre en esta isla, ella estará bajo mi protección.

-Ahhh-expreso Lulune suspirando pesadamente. –Mira, sé que no tiene caso convencerte de que estás haciendo mal, pero verdad en deberías tratar de pasar inadvertido mientras terminas la preparatoria. Mamá estaría muy feliz si lo hicieras.

-Hago que lo puedo, hermanita. Sin embargo pronto te darás cuenta que estoy rodeado de personas que evitan que pueda mantenerme quieto.

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Lulune pasando a la reja donde ahora se apoyaba Kouen y observaba a sus compañeros. -¿Por qué hay tantos Demonios en esa academia tuya? ¿Acaso esta maldita o algo por el estilo?

-De hecho ellos están a cargo de ella.

-¿¡Qué!?-dijo la pelinegra con espanto.

-Pero no te alarmes. Los Demonios que estudian allí son del mismo tipo que los Vampiros de las películas que tanto gustan a Tione y Tiona. Quiero decir, no los he visto brillar, pero no tienen ni un poco de la genialidad con la que nos los describían nuestros padres.

-Si por genialidad te refieres a garras, colmillos y espantosa apariencia, la verdad es que agradezco que no la tengan-dijo la chica pasando a ver a Issei. – ¿Y qué pasa con ese chico? Nunca había olido un aura tan poderosa.

-Es mi compañero de cuarto. Tiene algo que llaman **Boosted Gear** y dicen que es muy poderoso.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Es donde está encerrado el poderoso Sekiryutei!

-¿Tu también lo conoces?

-Claro. A diferencia de ti, nosotras fuimos instruidas con lo que hay que saberse del mundo sobrenatural. Puede que el Sekiryutei no sea de nuestras tierras, pero su fama es trascendente.

-Urgh. En verdad resulta molesto no estar al tanto de esas cosas.

-Recordemos de quien es la culpa-dijo la pelinegra con cierto tono acusatorio.

-Como sea. Ahora dime. ¿Qué es de nuestra queridísima hermana Alumi?-pregunto con un marcado tono de sarcasmo.

-Onee-sama sigue en Estados Unidos como ya te habíamos dicho. Hace unos días llamo para decirnos que ya había comenzado un nuevo semestre de la universidad.

-Bien por ella-dijo el chico girando los ojos.

-Y también para advertirte que no provocaras problemas.

-Como si fuera hacerle caso.

-Ahhhh. En fin. Lo mejor es que volvamos con nuestros equipos-dijo expreso Lulune con pesadez. -De lo contrario me van a regañar.

-Antes de eso déjame hacerte una pregunta. ¿Qué tal se te da el nado?

-¿En serio lo preguntas?-dijo la chica con consternación. –El agua no es definitivamente mi elemento. Tiona y Tione son las que parecen unos peces en el agua. Yo apenas si puedo mantenerme a flote.

-Perfecto-dijo Kouen para entonces hacer aparecer unas cuantas frutas. Unas más normales que otras. -¿Quieres un bocadillo antes de bajar? Ya se está acercando la hora del almuerzo y tal vez no tengamos la oportunidad de tomar algo inmediatamente.

-Supongo que un tentempié no hará daño.

[En otra parte, en esos momentos]

En lo particular, Issei estaba muy desconcertado. En ningún momento paso por su cabeza la idea de que Kouen tenía no una, sino cuatro hermanas. La mayoría parecía de más edad que él, pero aun así el era referido como el hermano mayor. Ese hecho, lejos de provocar que él se planteara algunas preguntas, provoco que él se sintiera derrotado. No solo porque él no tenía ninguna hermana que le tratara con cariño, sino porque llego a la conclusión de que era suicida intentar algo con ellas.

Aunque las tres chicas morenas presentes tenían una apariencia exótica bastante atrayente y difícil de ignorar, el Sekiryutei llego a la conclusión que podría terminar en un muy mal estado si dejaba salir su lado pervertido con ellas. No solo porque parecían ser tan violentas como su hermano, sino porque este mismo podría tomar represalias si a él se le pasaba la mano. Aunque esto último era dudoso, dado que Kouen en ningún momento hizo ninguna mención de su familia, pero no estaba demás ser precavido.

Grande fue su desconcierto, cuando encontró que una de las hermanas estaba prácticamente pegada de su persona. Aparentemente olfateándole.

-Oh. Menudo aroma tienes. Parece que eres alguien bastante particular-dijo Tiona ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa.

-¿Eh?-expreso el castaño conmocionado. Estaba seguro que ella no se refería a su aroma corporal, sino a algo más. Seguramente se trataba del hecho de que poseía el **Boosted Gear** , algo que todo el mundo tomaba en consideración.

-¡Hey, Tiona! Deja a los invitados tranquilos-le reclamo su hermana gemela. –Recuerda que es de mala educación que andes olfateando a otros.

-Lo siento si tú no tienes una buena percepción como yo. A mi parece que estas personas son interesantes y quiero saber más-dijo la pelinegra sin ninguna inhibición, cosa que intrigo a Sona y a Rias.

-Pues en serio que tienes malos gustos-escupió Bete, quien también acompañaba al grupo de Kuoh. –Aunque ciertamente parece ese chico que puede ofrecer más que otros presentes, el sigue siendo solo una lagartija que esta fuera de lugar-dijo el chico con una sonrisa de altanería.

 _ **-[¿¡A quien le dices lagartija, saco de pulgas!?]**_ -reclamo el Welsh Dragon ante el insulto.

 _-Tranquilo, Ddraig. El solo se estará refiriendo a mí_ -le dijo Issei a su compañero. Aunque a él le fastidiaba la actitud de ese chico, no le iba a dar mucha importancia.

 _ **-[De eso nada. e4 se chico no es normal, compañero. Tiene un aura bastante poderosa consigo].**_

 _-Wow. ¿Hablas en serio?_

 _ **-[Es pronto como para decir si es a causa de un Sacred Gear o algo mas, pero te recomiendo que andes con cuidado. Realmente creo que hay poca gente normal en este lugar].**_

 _-De acuerdo._

Eventualmente el grupo llego a las puertas de la edificación principal de la academia, donde encontraron que una chica albina se encontraba coordinando los movimientos de todos los grupos que pasaban por allí. Poniéndolo simple, ella parecía ser la combinación entre Kiyome y Koneko. Si bien lo que poseía eran rasgos de tigre blanco, ella resultaba tan imponente como la primera, pero al mismo tiempo tenia de aire de ternura de la segunda. Al mismo tiempo ella también tenía un aura de realeza y Onee-sama como Rias, así que ella obtenía la inmediata atención de los chicos que la veían, no siendo Issei la excepción.

-Vicepresidenta Hu, aquí están los estudiantes de Kuoh. ¿Con que bloque debemos llevarlos?-pregunto Lena a la albina.

-Con el bloque D-dijo la portadora de lentes observando a los recién llegados. -¿A qué se debe que tu hayas traído a estos estudiantes? ¿No se supone que esa tarea la tenía Lulune?

-Surgió algo y nosotros nos ofrecimos a reemplazarla.

-Hmp. Con tal de que no alteren el cronograma, lo tolerare-dijo la peliblanca para entonces acercarse a Medaka. –Saludos, presidenta de Kuoh. Ya mi subordinada debió haberlo hecho, pero aun así te vuelvo a dar la bienvenida a la academia Fuji. Mi nombre es Sya Hu y soy la encargada de coordinar lo referente a este evento intercolegial.

-Un placer conocerle. Yo soy Medaka Kurokami y no puedo hacer más que felicitarle por asumir tal responsabilidad-dijo la peliazul viendo los alrededores llenos de estudiantes. –Se nota que es mucho trabajo.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo-dijo Sya con una ligera mueca de disgusto. -En fin, seguramente querrá escuchar sobre lo referente al evento, pero temo que no puedo darme la tarea de explicarle lo que deben saber. Una vez que mi compañera les lleve con los que serán sus oponentes en las primeras rondas del evento, ella les explicara todo lo que deben saber-dijo la peliblanca dándole una mirada a Lena para indicarle que hiciera lo dicho.

Entendiendo el mensaje, la morena llevo a los estudiantes de Kuoh a un salón que ya estaba siendo ocupado por otras tres academias. Viendo que el bloque D ya estaba completo, Lena se preocupo un poco, pues no sabían del todo lo que tenía que decir, mas sintió alivio cuando vio que Lulune llego a suplirla. No obstante, no pudo evitar sentirse extrañada por el semblante de su hermana, quien tenía una expresión pálida y decaída.

-¿Sucedió algo malo, nee-san?-pregunto la hermana menor.

-Nuestro hermano en verdad es un déspota sin corazón-respondió la chica de peinado afro, teniendo la mirada un tanto perdida.

-¿¡Qué demonios hiciste!?-reclamo Lena a Kouen, quien venía detrás de Lulune.

-Quédate tranquila. Lulune simplemente está siendo desagradecida con lo que le di. Una vez que lo entienda, ella lo apreciara-dijo el pelirrojo para entonces reunirse con su equipo.

Aunque de alguna forma, Issei podía darse una idea de que había ocurrido, mas opto por guardar silencio al no saber qué decir. Los otros de Kuoh también optaron por pasar por alto la escena y centraron su atención en la explicación que procedió a darles la estudiante de Fuji.

El evento deportivo estaría compuesto de varias competencias que probarían el desempeño físico de que cada academia. Si bien cada disciplina eventualmente tendría su propia puntuación, en el evento el desempeño de cada academia se evaluaría de forma global. Los puntajes que cada estudiante consiguiera en una actividad, irían a un marcador que representaría a cada equipo.

Todos podían participar en todas las actividades sin ningún tipo de restricción. La única norma impuesta, era que todos los estudiantes en el equipo debían participar al menos tres veces en las diferentes disciplinas. Tal norma incluso afectaba a los miembros del consejo estudiantil presente, por lo que muy a su pesar, Sona se vio involucrada junto con Medaka.

En total había un total de treinta y dos academias involucradas en el evento, por lo que una ronda preliminar fue una necesidad para el correcto desarrollo del evento. El equipo de Kuoh era del bloque D, así que ellos tuvieron que vérselas con los estudiantes de varias academias desconocidas.

Los duros entrenamientos de Medaka vieron su razón de ser cuando los jóvenes encontraron que el evento deportivo tenía muchas más disciplinas de las que pensaban. No solo estaba las cosas básicas como atletismo, kendo y natación, sino que había otras áreas como karate, esgrima e incluso sumo.

Si bien no parecían nada del otro mundo, las distintas reglas que tenía cada área hacían que cada una se viera más retadora que la otra. Por ejemplo, en esgrima estaba permitido que los contrincantes tuvieran más de una espada, cosa que fue aprovechada por aquellos que tenían mas de dos brazos o una cola prensil. El sumo también era ridiculez, pues los otros equipos presentes tenían a sujetos con rasgos bovinos entre sus filas y todos parecían pesar una barbaridad en comparación con estudiantes regulares de preparatoria como Issei, Genshirou y Ruruko.

Para los presentes quedo claro que no era posible ganar por los medios tradicionales, así que debían ajustar su formación para lidiar con los retos presentes.

La carrera de obstáculos fue tomada por Yuuto, ya que si bien Issei había conseguido una velocidad decente con su entrenamiento, los obstáculos presentes iban a ser una enorme traba para el chico. Las tradicionales vallas habían sido reemplazadas por paredes de escalada de hasta tres metros de altura y fosos de lodo que debían ser atravesados saltando en piedras estratégicamente ubicadas.

Ninguna de esas cosas fue un reto para el Knight, quien ni siquiera necesito acudir al poder de Evil Piece para ganar. El había hecho suyos los rasgos felinos que poseía y actualmente los usaba mejor que la propia Koneko.

Rias sugirió que esta ultima fuera la encargada del sumo, pero Sona y Medaka descartaron esa posibilidad ante lo escandalosa que era. El que tomo el papel fue Issei, quien hizo uso su **Moa Moa no** Mi para discretamente aumentar su peso lo suficiente como para poner las cosas justas con sus oponentes. Aunque la verdad es que de justicia no había nada, pues el también tuvo que valerse de su mínimos conocimientos en el área de Ki para tener la necesaria fuerza para sacar a sus oponentes de ring. En todos sus enfrentamientos se noto un esfuerzo de su parte, así que sus victorias, si bien fueron sorprendentes, no levantaron ninguna sospecha.

También ayudo el hecho de que su equipo no tuviera victorias en todas las disciplinas. Katase no pudo ganar su encuentro Kendo, así como tampoco lo logro Kouen con el karate y judo. En realidad el si derroto a sus oponentes, pero termino siendo descalificado por usar movimientos ilegales en esas artes marciales. La única razón por el que él no hizo una escena, fue que al menos pudo contribuir con una victoria en el área de arquería.

Tanto Sona como Rias no pudieron evitar manifestar lo intrigadas que estaban por la diligencia con la que se llevaba el evento deportivo. Ellas juraban que este solo tenía una módica importancia, pero la cantidad de actividades presentes parecía indicar otra cosa.

Todo se llevaba con una extrema precisión y velocidad, al punto que al final del día la ronda preliminar había terminado y Kuoh ya se había ganado el derecho de pasar a la siguiente ronda. Si bien eso fue motivo de alegría para el grupo, también fue causa de estrés, pues implico que el evento se extendiera un día más.

Afortunadamente eso no significo que ellos tuvieran que regresar a su academia, pues la academia Fuji les proporciono pases a unas habitaciones en un hotel de la ciudad. Si bien muchos estuvieron complacidos, Rias y Sona no pudieron evitar manifestar su incertidumbre ante ese hecho.

-¿En serio las academia publicas de Japón tienen el presupuesto para costear este tipo de acciones?-comento la Gremory, viéndose reunida con Medaka, Sona y Kiyome, con quienes compartía habitación. No era un hotel cinco estrellas, pero tampoco era un sitio visiblemente barato.

-No tienes idea de cuánto dinero invierte la empresa privada en el desarrollo "deportivo" de los estudiantes-comento Medaka con cierta incomodidad. –Lo sé porque la empresa de mi familia es una de ellas.

-¿Entonces sabes a que se debe semejante interés?

-Temo que decir que sí, pero me reservare la respuesta. Aunque sé que debo tomar la responsabilidad por traerlos a todos hasta aquí, no puedo involucrarlos en el negocio turbio tras intercolegial.

-¡Oh vamos! No puedes sacar semejante tema y luego intentar hacerlo a un lado-reclamo Rias.

-Bien, pero les pido que sean discretas-dijo Medaka para entonces explicar a las presente el asunto de las peleas clandestinas.

-Urgh. Y yo que pensaba que solo en Kuoh se daba cosas raras-dijo Kiyome, estresada por lo que acababa de descubrir.

-Eso explica mucho-comento Sona. –Pensé que lo tuyo era el natural entusiasmo que debe mostrar un presidente estudiantil con su academia, pero tenias tus motivos ocultos.

-Lamento mi egoísmo, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Para encontrar a mis hermanos debo encontrar la sede de esas peleas clandestinas.

-¿Y acaso tu padre no lo sabe? Quiero decir, si tu familia es uno de los patrocinadores….

-Es un caso molesto. El grupo Kurokami aporta dinero como cualquier otra empresa de importancia, mas mi padre no le importancia a esas cosas y se mantiene al margen. Aunque el perfectamente podría conseguir la información que necesito, el tiene suficiente confianza en sus hijos como para no temer por su seguridad a pesar de que llevan desaparecidos un buen tiempo-dijo la peliazul con mala cara.

-Más bien suena como si no les importara.

-Ciertamente podría pensar eso.

-En todo caso. ¿Qué planeas hacer una vez que llames la atención de los reclutadores?-pregunto Sona.

-Me introduciré de lleno en el circuito de peleas que debe llevarse en el submundo. No sé cuánto me llevara, pero una vez allí, me será más fácil averiguar algo sobre mis hermanos.

-¿Vas a hacer todo tu sola?

-Tendré el apoyo de unos cuantos.

-Puedo imaginar quienes….. Sin embargo, tengo que advertirte que no serán suficientes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quiero decir, todo este asunto es mucho más grande de lo que puedes imaginar.

-Creo que a mi también me toca repetir la pregunta, Sona-dijo Rias. -¿Qué quiere decir?

-¿No se te hace raro que nosotros los Demonios no nada sepamos de este tema?-comento la Sitri, provocando que Rias medio entendiera el razonamiento. –Debido a las Evil Pieces, la sociedad demoniaca presta mayor atención a todas las potencias que puede ofrecer el mundo humano. Ciertamente lo más común es que se busque a poseedores de Sacred Gear, prodigios en la magia y seres de otras razas, pero también está el caso de aquellos Demonios que buscan artistas marciales y campeones en esgrima, kendo y cualquier otra área que pueda ser afín a las posiciones de Rook, Knight o Pawn. La búsqueda de estos últimos resulta más complicada que las de los primeros, ya que es necesaria de una detallada apreciación que te indique que tanto vale la pena la persona como para reencarnarla-siguió explicando la Sitri, provocando que Medaka se sintiera muy intrigada. –Claro que resulta mucho más fácil elegir a alguien que es campeón en su área de acción, debido a que tal titulo resulta un indicativo claro de su valía. Por tal razón no es raro que los Demonios estén atentos a este tipo de competencias. Te sorprenderías de cuantas eminencias de la espada han dejado sus carreras, con el fin a convertirse en Demonios.

-Ya lo creo-comento la Kurokami.

-Ahora yendo al punto de mi explicación, tengo que comentar lo mucho que la sociedad demoniaca ha querido encontrar una competencia que les muestre las habilidades que han conseguido los humanos con el Gen Bestial.

-Ya entiendo. Ciertamente resulta extremadamente extraño que los Demonios no nos hayamos enterado de esta información-dijo Rias para entonces poner una sonrisa de alegría. –Entonces eso quiere decir que nosotras somos las primeras privilegiadas de tener esta primicia.

-No es tan sencillo-dijo Sona con una mano en el puente de su nariz. –Si los Demonios no nos enteramos de estas peleas clandestinas, quiere decir que hay una fuerza que nos está manteniendo fuera del asunto-dijo la Sitri preocupando a la pelirroja. –Por la naturaleza de esto tengo que descartar que la facción Shinto o la del Cielo estén involucradas, lo que nos deja…

-A los Ángeles Caídos-dijo la pelirroja imitando el gesto preocupación que tenía su amiga. –Eso es malo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué problema hay con los Ángeles Caídos?-pregunto Medaka, queriendo estar más integrada en el asunto discutido.

-Los Ángeles Caídos son los segundos más grandes enemigos que tienen los Demonios. Si bien no tienen el mismo nivel de mala fama que nosotros, son más peligrosos-explico la Sitri.

-Mientras que los Demonios mantenemos nuestros negocios ocultos bajo la fachada del ocultismo, los Ángeles Caídos tienen sus manos muy hundidas en los negocios bajos de la humanidad, tales como apuestas, contrabando, esclavitud y muchos otros más-explico Rias.

-¿En serio? Uno pensaría que ustedes también están metidos en ese paquete-inquirió Kiyome.

-Como ya dije, los Demonios solo nos manejamos por el ocultismo. Aunque tenemos muchas empresas a nuestra disposición, evitamos que estas hagan algún impacto anormal en la sociedad humana. Suena raro, pero nos gusta el mundo como esta. En vez de querer alterarlo, nos gusta aprender cosas de él para luego aplicarlas en el Inframundo.

-Ciertamente suena raro.

-Sin embargo así son las cosas-dijo Sona. –Los Ángeles Caídos por el contrario tienen plena iniciativa de cambiar la Tierra para hacerla su reino.

-¿Y acaso ellos no tienen donde vivir?-pregunto Medaka.

-Tienen un reino en el Inframundo, pero es ínfimo si lo comparas con el de los Demonios y los Ángeles. Esa era una de las razones por las que participaron en la gran guerra. Para conseguir un lugar únicamente para ellos.

-¿Entonces porque iniciarían un negocio de peleas clandestinas?

-Los Ángeles Caídos fueron los primeros en retirarse en la gran guerra porque sus números se vieron severamente golpeados. Aunque se dice que han repuesto su fuerza con grandes avances tecnológicos y mágicos, no tienen los medios para continuar con lo que empezaron. No sería errado pensar quieren usar el potencial humano a su favor.

-¡Esos canallas! Si lo que dices es verdad, yo los voy a…

-Tengo que aclarar que todo esto son solo meras conjeturas. Tal vez sea un trabajo de una muy buena organización de magos o una facción mitológica que desconozcamos. Antes de hacer cualquier declaración, debemos averiguar cómo son las cosas.

-¿Estas sugiriendo que no le digamos nada a nuestras familias?-pregunto Rias, levemente sorprendida.

-Arriesgado, pero propio. Una vez que les digamos, todo tipo de investigaciones se darán y levantaremos la atención del enemigo. Con el fin de mantener el subterfugio que poseemos, guardaremos silencio por el momento.

-No estoy en contra-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo por la astucia de su amiga.

-Claro que eso implicara que tengamos que disponer completamente de todas nuestras habilidades demoniacas. Si tu sequito o nosotras mostramos nuestra naturaleza, seguramente perderemos la oportunidad de ganar el ingreso a ese submundo.

-Se los hare saber.

-Espero que no le moleste esta intromisión, Buchou. Aunque entiendo la importancia de su problema, nos resulta imposible no involucrarnos en este asunto-dijo Sona a Medaka.

-En lo absoluto. Resultara conveniente contar el apoyo de varios en el lugar al que aspiramos-dijo la Kurokami.

-Me alegra que opines lo mismo. Ahora si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que también me hablaras del canal callejero. De haber todo esto, hubiera insistido en que incluyeras a Tsubasa Yura en el equipo. Ahora que es tarde para unirla, me parece que podrías conseguir introducirla por ese otro canal.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Y aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Espero que no me tomen a mal lo de la mención de Mexico. No lo hice como algo deliberado, sino más bien porque literalmente hay una línea recta entre este y Japón, lo que daba para los sucesos mencionados. Si Kouen terminaba en un lugar como medio oriente, Rusia, África, Italia o cualquier otra parte, el igual iba terminar causando problemas con las bandas criminales y la justicia de esos lugares.

 **ShikiGranbell** : Gracias. Entre otras cosas busco que la historia aplaque un poco las fallas que evitan que DxD sea un Shounen hecho y derecho. Tratare de que los personajes no sean mas que meros cameos o material para harem, cada uno tendrá su parte en la historia.

 **MzMAnderssonMzM** : Gracias. Aquí tienes el nuevo.

Ahora sin más que decir, me despido.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dragon´s Supremacy**

No me pertenece Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 11**

-Muy bien, equipo. Sé que ayer fue un día agotador, pero es hoy cuando tenemos el verdadero reto por delante-dijo Medaka a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron a las palabras de la joven. –Tal y como ocurrió ayer, las actividades van a hacerse en distintos espacios y se nos han pedido que nos dividamos para cada uno de ellos-dijo ella para darle la palabra a "Souna".

-Basándome en los resultados que tuvimos y el entrenamiento que hicieron, rearme los participantes para cada actividad-dijo la "Shitori" para disponerse a leer la tableta que tenía en sus manos. –Kiba y Katase serán los representantes de esgrima y kendo respectivamente. Deben desplazarse al gimnasio B de la academia.

-Entendido-dijeron los mencionados.

-Rias y Kiyome participaran en la actividad de tenis. Rias será un apoyo para el partido en parejas y luego atenderá a la competencia de ajedrez.

-Me sorprende que no quieras relevarme dada la situación actual-comento la pelirroja.

-Lastimosamente debo tener mis ojos en otra parte. Además participare con Sotsu en la actividad de natación-señalo "Souna" antes de continuar. –Nimura, Saji, Yonda y la presidenta atenderán a los juegos de equipo. En el orden que les nombre, cada uno asumirá la capitanía para los partidos de futbol, beisbol, basquetbol y quemados.

-No quedara nada de nosotros cuando termines-comento Genshirou para sí mismo.

-Por ultimo. Hyoudou y Tenrou atenderán a las actividades que se darán en el campo exterior de la academia-dijo chica volteándose al castaño y el pelirrojo. -Hyoudou actuara en atletismo y Tenrou repetirá con arquería. Se dividirán la participación de los encuentros de artes de marciales según lo vean pertinente-dijo ella fijando su mirada en el moreno. –claro que eso dependerá de que si revisaste las reglas o no.

-Sí, sí, sí. Ya revise esos odiosos reglamentos. Tsk-dijo Kouen con molestia. –Ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que están prohibidos los suplex en el karate.

-Sera porque ese ni siquiera es un movimiento de karate-señalo Rias con una cara de "es en serio".

-Urgh. Solo faltan que me digan que están prohibidas las patadas en el boxeo.

-…..

-Hyoudou por favor está atento-dijo "Souna" tratando de olvidar la barbaridad que acababa de escuchar.

-Cierto. Recuerda que su área tiene cierta relevancia en la competencia-dijo Medaka, a lo que Issei asintió, sabiendo lo importante que era su participación.

-Todas las competencias serán llevadas en paralelo, así que nos veremos hasta el descanso que habrá a la mitad de la mañana. Nos reuniremos en ese momento para revisar nuestro estado-dijo la vicepresidenta para entonces dimitir a sus compañeros a sus respectivos compromisos.

Una vez que estuvieron encaminados a sus destino, Issei se apresuro en hablarle a su compañero sobre su estrategia, pues mientras que este trataba todo el evento como un juego, el Hyoudou si le tomaba en serio.

-¡Hey! ¿Si leíste los reglamentos que te dieron? Anoche ni siquiera te molestaste en quedarte en la habitación del hotel-pregunto el castaño temeroso de la respuesta.

-Pelear no es algo que se pueda aprender de un libro-respondió desesperanzando al Hyoudou. –Sin embargo si me encargue de ir a con mi tía para que enseñara las premisas de cada cosa. Aprendo más rápido si veo las técnicas en acción.

-Oh. Eso está mejor. Entonces puedo dejarte a ti los combates de karate y judo.

-Como sea. La verdad es que todo esto ha resultado una pérdida de tiempo.

-Ja. Tus jactanciosas palabras dan la impresión que menosprecias nuestra fuerza-escucharon Kouen e Issei a sus espaldas. –Por tu bien, espero estar equivocado.

Quien en ese momento les hablaba era un joven de su mismo rango de edad que ellos, con el cabello marrón oscuro peinado en un vistoso copete doblado con la forma de pico. La razón de tan extravagante corte yacía en su espalda, donde relucía un par de masivas alas del halcón, con plumas negras en el interior y plumas marrones en el exterior. No denotaba otra característica animal, pero si tenía la misma pinta de matón que poseían muchos presentes.

Si bien ya Issei estaba acostumbrándose a estas, le estreso ver que el chico estaba siendo acompañado por la misma chica que había molestado a Medaka, cuyo apellido según recordaba era Uzaki.

Ambos portaban lo que ahora podía identificarse como el uniforme de la academia Mitsui, el cual constaba de una camisa blanca con una corbata a cuadros y unos pantalones caqui en el caso de los caballeros y una falda no muy larga para las damas.

Con tres personas con la misma presencia desagradable, ya Issei podía darse la idea de que Mitsui no era el mejor lugar de mundo. Pasando de largo las posibles causas de su desaparición, el Hyoudou tuvo que preguntarse como eran los hermanos de Medaka para terminar en aquel lugar.

-¿Acaso esa es una amenaza?-respondió Kouen con intriga. –De ser así estaría impresionado. Sería la primera vez que reta una gallina súper desarrollada.

-Hmpf. Graciosas palabras para el único de nosotros que no usas sus dotes-dijo el chico águila con una expresión de altanería. –Pero bueno. Nada puede hacerse con aquel que además es el más tonto-dijo él para adelantar a los estudiantes de Kuoh, junto con su compañera. –Ya me encargare de demostrarte que el cero es mejor que el uno.

-Y mientras tanto, yo voy mostrarles que las garras falsas no se comparan con las verdaderas-dijo la peliblanca mostrando las filosas garras que tenía en sus manos, para luego retirarse.

-Kouen….. ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Issei un tanto desconcertado.

-Ni idea, pero ya tengo claro cuál será mi almuerzo de hoy-dijo el pelirrojo con una maliciosa mirada. – No sé de qué iba esa pajarraco, pero está muy creído si cree que puede hablarme así y salir impune.

-Los dices en chiste, ¿verdad?

 **-Pues la verdad es que el tiene una clara tendencia a morder a sus oponentes** -le susurro Nevis a Issei, para el malestar de este.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡P-por qué el está aquí?

Quien abordaba ahora al par de Kuoh era una chica con el uniforme de la academia Fuji. Era bastante delgada y menuda, siendo una cabeza más baja que los jóvenes. Su cabello era de un rosa mucho más intenso que el de Katase y casi tenia la forma de un croissant invertido. Aparte de las orejas y cola de chacal que poseía, lo que más sobresalía en ella era una bandita en el puente de su nariz y varios cortes cicatrizados sobre su rostro.

Era notorio que ella había estado en varias peleas, pero eso no evito que se pusiera a temblar cuando los ojos de Kouen se pusieron en su persona.

-¿Qué sucede, Maylene?-dijo Lulune a pelirrosa, quien llego poco después. -¿Acaso viste un fantasma?-dijo ella para entonces notar que su hermano estaba enfrente. –Oh, ya veo-dijo ella poniendo una expresión nerviosa.

-¿¡Q-qué hace tu hermano en este lugar!?-pregunto nuevamente la pelirrosa casi que desesperada. -¿¡No me digas que está en la competencia!?

-Lo siento. Estuve tan ocupada ayer que no tuve oportunidad de decírtelo-dijo la morena rascándose la cabeza, mostrando cierta culpabilidad. -De alguna forma que desconozco, la gente de su academia lo dejo entrar en su equipo deportivo.

-¿¡Ellos siquiera saben que él no debería estar entre ellos!?

-Lo dudo mucho, pero me gustaría que se mantuviera así. Ya te había dicho que mi madre estaba feliz de que Kouen volviera a la escuela y no quiero que pase algo que lo arruine.

-Entiendo lo que quieres, pero eso cambia las cosas. S-si él está en la competencia, ¡yo ya no quiero participar!

-Ok, sé que él es un gran desaliento. Sin embargo te recuerdo que estamos participando por una buena razón y no podemos rendirnos solo por un pequeño detalle. Especialmente cuando sabemos que a la larga, las cosas se pondrán difíciles de todas formas.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo. Eres su hermana y el no se atrevería a hacerte algo. Conmigo en cambio…-dijo Maylene tragando saliva con nervio, viendo la inquisitiva mirada del pelirrojo.

-Tranquila. Kouen sabe contenerse cuando su oponente es una chica, verdad. ¿¡Verdad!?-dijo la pelinegra viendo a su hermano con nerviosismo, claramente insegura de sus propias palabras.

- **Tomando en cuenta el parecido que tiene esa chica con la mujer que prácticamente aniquilo a Kouen, yo que ustedes estaría pensando en un bonito epitafio para esa pobre alma** -comento Nevis, haciendo que los chicos voltearan hacia ella con diferentes miradas. Kouen con molestia, pues ella había hablado demás e Issei con preocupación y desconcierto. Lo primero porque sabía que su compañero en verdad no se contenía con el género femenino y lo segundo porque le impresionaba saber que él había sido vencido por una mujer.

-Grrr. Lulune, sabes muy bien que yo deliberadamente me contengo para darle algo de gracia a mi estadía en este lugar. Sin embargo…..-dijo el pelirrojo caminando hacia Maylene y tocando su frente con el índice de su mano derecha. –Me parece que es un desperdicio frenar mis fuerzas contigo-dijo el chico, provocando que a la pelirrosa se le dilataran las pupilas. –Llevas practicando karate desde que te conocí, así que deberías ser una oponente decente.

-Y-yo…. ¡Yo mejor voy a cambiar con Tiona!-dijo la chica coyote para entonces corriendo hacia el área de la piscina.

-¡Espera, Maylene!-grito Lulune antes de empezar a perseguirla.

-Cielos. Pensaba que yo, Motohama y Matsuda éramos impopulares, pero tu definitivamente estas en otro nivel-dijo Issei a Kouen, una vez que estuvieron solos.

-Meh. Esto no es nada comparado a toda la gente que me quiere ver muerto-dijo Kouen sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Solo dime que no le hiciste nada a esa chica. Parecía estar muy asustada de ti.

-No le he hecho absolutamente nada. Es amiga de Lulune desde la infancia y visita continuamente nuestro hogar. El detalle es que seguramente recuerda muy vívidamente incidente que tuvimos de niños.

-¿Qué tipo de incidente?

-Nada de otro mundo. Unos niños estaban molestándola a ella y Lulune, y yo decidí intervenir.

-Puedo imaginarme como termino eso.

-Los dentistas tuvieron bastante ocupados ese día-dijo el pelirrojo riendo maliciosamente.

-….

-Aunque claro. Ese día tuve problemas de lo lindo. A pesar de que el incidente ocurrió en un parque de mi ciudad natal, igual terminaron sacándome de la primaria en que estaba. Dijeron algo como que era una amenaza para el resto del estudiantado.

-Evidentemente querían prevenir futuros incidentes.

-No puedo culparles. De cierta forma, ellos fueron mis victimas mas afortunadas.

-Tú no estarás pensando hacer una barbarie en tu pelea, ¿verdad?

-Por desgracia, tengo que reconocer que hay leyes que no puedo romper en este momento. Aun cuando quisiera aplicarme a fondo, no puedo usar fuerza letal con todos estos niños.

-… Una última pregunta. Esa chica de ahora comento que no debías estar aquí y tú te refieres a tus hermanas como menores. ¿Exactamente cuántos años tienes?

-No se supone que debería hablar de ello, pero dada el variopinto tipo de personas que hay en nuestra academia, dudo que yo sea el caso más raro. Actualmente yo he me saltado la ceremonia del Seijin no hi una o dos veces.

-… ¿21 años?

-Realmente no lo sé. Tal vez tenga 22 o 23. No siempre estoy cerca de un calendario-dijo el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza, pensando en el tema.

-¿Entonces como demonios te dejaron entrar en la academia?

-Puede que mi familia haya modificado un poco mis papeles.

-Oh.

-En lo particular me fastidia tener que pasar de mis fechorías, pero si no lo hacía iba a tener que ir a una escuela para adultos y eso no hubiera tenido ninguna gracias.

-¿Y es que acaso no había alguna preparatoria en dónde fuera que estabas?

-Aunque la hubiera habido, no era algo que me interesara en ese momento. Realmente todavía no lo hace, pero me dijeron que podría tener diversión si me quedaba por estos lares.

 **-Eso y que es el único lugar donde sabemos que estamos lejos de….-** comento la peliverde acompañante de Kouen, antes de ser interrumpida.

-Nevis, quiero que tengas presente que estoy muy dispuesto a arrojar a un volcán todas las reservas de dulces que tengo si sigues hablando demás.

 **-¡No serias capaz!**

-Ni siquiera tendría que ir muy lejos-dijo Kouen señalando al monte Fuji que se veía en la lejanía.

 **-Urgh. De acuerdo. Mantendré controlada mi lengua.**

-Esto… Suena como si tuvieras un problema encima-comento Issei.

-Es solo uno más en la lista que me persigue. Sin embargo, no tengo ninguna intención en particular en hablar sobre él.

-De cualquier forma no creo que me competa. Realmente me preocupa más saber que eres tan mayor. ¿Es siguiera legal que participes en esta competencia?

-Hombre, ve a tu alrededor.

Issei hizo lo dicho y comprendió las palabras de sus compañeros. La mayoría de los estudiantes presentes en el lugar no parecían ser estudiantes de preparatoria. Los varones en específico, parecían haber pasado unas temporadas extra en el nivel académico, pues ya evidenciaban pelo facial humano y una fachada bastante corpulenta.

-Entiendo tu punto. Ahora que lo pienso, nosotros los de Kuoh, somos lo que parecemos más jóvenes aquí.

-Jóvenes no es la palabra más adecuada. Yo solo diría que inexpertos.

-Rayos. Ahora no puedo evitar pensar que estás hablando como un anciano.

-Prefiero eso a que me llamen mocoso todo el tiempo. No puedo esperar el momento en que pueda devolver el insulto.

-Eso solo te haría más raro.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. Toda tu competencia es de edad similar a la tuya. La mayoría rivales que tengo son en su mayoría mayores que yo.

 **-Como si la edad importara. Lo que en verdad resulta perturbador en que todos nos duplican o triplican en tamaño** -comento Nevis.

-Eso no lo puedo negar.

-Pero eso no debería ser un problema. Quiero decir, tenía ese brazo gigante.

-¿Tu en verdad crees que esa técnica sirve para golpear a alguien? Es absurdamente lenta. Apenas si funciona contra objetivos inmóviles.

-Eso no cambia lo sorprendente que es. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Es el poder de tu fruta?

-No. Eso que siempre he tenido. Tengo cierta libertad para controlar la apariencia de mi cuerpo. Es bastante útil ya que por eso es que no se nota mi verdadera edad.

-Eso explica ese detalle-dijo Issei para entonces pensar en una última pregunta que dudaba en hacer, pues la respuesta seguramente heriría su orgullo. –Una última cosa. Dado que puedo pensar que cuando te escapas de la academia tú te la pasas haciendo cosas de adultos, tengo que asumir que tú…..ya sabes…..con otras chicas.

-Totalmente. Yo diría que desde los 14-respondiendo Kouen entendiendo lo que le habían preguntado.

-¿¡Cómo!?-expreso Issei tomando al pelirrojo de la camisa. -¿¡Me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo tu tuviste experiencia en el tema y presenciabas como yo, Matsuda y Motohama sufríamos por ello!?

-¿Si? ¿Importa por algo?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Ahora veo que en realidad eres un traidor a los impopulares!-dijo Issei soltando al chico y llevándose una mano al rostro. –La vida es en verdad injusta si permite que gente como tu tenga novia.

-En realidad no he tenido ninguna.

-¿¡En serio!?-dijo el castaño con cierto alivio.

-Tengo entendido que un encuentro de una noche no es suficiente para que calificar a alguien como mi novia. Si fuera así, no tendría suficientes manos para contarlas.

-Ok. Esto fue suficiente. Mejor voy a romperme una pierna o dos, antes que seguir sintiendo como mi corazón se destroza-dijo Issei volviendo a seguir su recorrido al área donde se daría su actividad.

 **-¿Sabes?, aun siendo un perfecto candidato para representar a la Lujuria, tu eres muy poco proactivo** -dijo Nevis flotando a un lado del castaño. – **Quiero decir, toda la gente que hace mención del dragón que se encuentra sellado en tu, tiene muchas expectativas sobre ti.** Sé que sonara raro que te lo diga yo, pero considero que si te consideras a ti mismo un hombre, deberías algo de uso de esa fama que tienes.

-Es fácil decirlo, pero siento que la gente se decepcionara si encuentra como soy en verdad.

 **-No debes preocuparte de la opinión de los demás. Tu voluntad debe ser fuerte con todo lo que haces o de lo contrario serás uno más del montón.**

-En verdad odiaría eso.

 **-Además, tú tienes habilidades que en cierta forma son mucho más vistosas y poderosas que las de Kouen. Si te quedas atrás es solo por falta de ganas.**

-Bien, pero eso no significa que debo ser como él, ¿verdad?

 **-En lo absoluto. Eres libre de ser como quieras, solo te digo que debes ser más decidido.**

-Tienes razón-dijo Issei quedando pensativo.

[20 minutos después]

Las actividades de Issei y Kouen se daban en la pista de atletismo de la academia Mitsui. No había mucho que decir sobre esta, ya que era la usual pista de tierra marcada con tiza, sin embargo si resaltaba un poco el cuadrilátero que estaba marcado en el interior del espacio.

La distribución de los eventos era sencilla. Primero se daba una carrera y luego tres encuentros de la disciplina de combate en turno, siendo los dos primeros para definir un finalista y el último para determinar al ganador. Lo complicado del caso era que los chicos de Kuoh eran solo dos participantes y cual fuera la distribución de turnos que tomaran, el riesgo de agotamiento estaba presente. Esto debido a que entre otras cosas, la usual carrera de 100m había sido ampliada hasta los 600m a fin de que la competencia durara un poco más.

En términos de distancia, no era tanto para Issei, quien había soportado todos los maratones de entrenamiento impuestos por Medaka. Sin embargo, el actuar de sus oponentes definiría si debían aplicarse desde el comienzo o ser comedido con sus pasos para no agotarse antes de tiempo.

La peliazul le había dicho algo muy importante ese día. Si bien ganar era una buena idea, un buen desempeño atraería mejor a los "cazatalentos" que una victoria por los pelos. A la larga ellos solo querían material que diera un buen espectáculo, así que lo importante en los eventos era no mostrar debilidad.

En ese sentido, Issei sentía pena por la chica pelirrosa que había conocido hace poco. A pesar de lo que había dicho, Maylene había llegado al campo de carreras junto con Lulune, sin embargo ella seguía temblando cual gelatina tras la chica morena con la mirada puesta sobre Kouen. Ellas ahora estaban acompañadas por el chico lobo de cabello plateado, pero de todas formas se evidenciaban nerviosas.

Por un momento Issei pensó que lo mejor era hacer la vista gorda a esas cosas antes de continuar con la prueba, pero la vista de cierta chica ardilla que había conocido hace poco evito que cumpliera con el cometido. Muy a su pesar, la exorcista castaña, que estaba acompañando a Irina y a Xenovia la noche en que lo secuestraron para hablar, estaba presente en la competencia.

Makoto estaba en una de esas escuelas católicas solo para mujeres. Esto se evidenciaba no solo porque su uniforme evidenciaba una insignia con una cruz y una rosa, sino debido a que el mismo era bastante conservador en relación a los otros uniformes de educación física.

Los pantaloncillos que usualmente solo se extendían hasta la mitad de los muslos lo hacían hasta por encima de las rodillas y la camisa que usaban era lo suficientemente holgada como para no detallar a la perfección los atributos de sus usuarias, esto en comparación de los otros uniformes. Una decepción para Issei, pero no se podía esperar menos de una academia que seguramente era muy estricta y comedida.

La presencia de Makoto podía pensarse como una casualidad, pero esta aclaro que no estaba allí en son de paz, debido a que ella le dedico una mirada al par de Kuoh hizo el gesto de "los estoy vigilando". Issei supo que en su caso se refería a la relación que tenía con los Demonios, mientras que con Kouen….al castaño le parecía obvio que había otra persona con un resentimiento hacia su compañero. En este caso la enemistad parecía más mutua, pues el pelirrojo trono sus nudillos de una forma que parecía que estaba triturando rocas.

Añadido a esto, el Hyoudou también tenía que agregar la presencia de los de la academia Mitsui. Los presentes en ese momento eran el chico halcón que los había abordado hacia poco, una hermosa y sencilla chica de cabello negro con alas de cuervo, una provocadora chica puercoespín pelirroja y una menuda joven con orejas felinas de cabello castaño claro, con peinado de coletas.

-¿Sabes?, puedo comprender porque hay mas hembras que varones en nuestra academia. Sin embargo no puedo procesar porque ocurre lo mismo con el resto de las academias-dijo Kouen en comentario fortuito.

-¿Y consideras eso un problema? Yo estoy feliz de que podamos estar entre tantas preciosidades-dijo Issei, quien si bien también se extraño de ese suceso, no le dio tanta importancia.

-Meh. He visto mejores-dijo el pelirrojo con indiferencia.

-¡Maldito!-expreso el castaño a sabiendas de que posiblemente el dijera la verdad.

-¡Participantes de la carrera de 300 m! ¡Por favor acérquense al área de salida!- fue en el mensaje que luego se escucho de un megáfono.

-Bien. Supongo que ha llegado el momento de la verdad.

-Yo que tu no contaría con estas pruebas, Issei. Por más que hayas entrenado con Medaka, tú nunca podrás igualar la velocidad de tus oponentes-dijo Kouen, viendo que una de las que iban a participar de los otros equipos era su hermana.

-Menudo apoyo me estás dando-se quejo el Hyoudou.

-Soy realista. Es muy posible que mi hermana sea más rápida que yo en este momento. No solo siempre se le ha dado bien escapar, sino que ella debe haber entrenado con mi madre.

-Aun así debo ser positivo y poner todo de mí.

-No se esperaría menos. Solo no te lastimes antes de tiempo.

Con aquello dicho, Issei se aproximo a la línea de partida. Allí esperaban Lulune, la chica de coletas de Mitsui y una chica gacela de la ahora identificada academia Santa Paula.

La competición duro menos de lo que tardo en establecerse. Muy al pesar de Issei, las palabras de Kouen se cumplieron y el vio como sus oponentes lo dejaron atrás en una facción de segundo. Su inicio fue bueno, pudiendo adelantar a la chica gacela. Sin embargo, la chica de Misui se volvió un borrón que dejo a todo el mundo a sus espaldas.

-La ganadora de los 300 m es Eruza Nakanishi-anuncio el presentador al momento en que la chica de coletas llegaba a la meta y dedicaba una mirada burlona a los que la seguían. Lulune llego de segunda, la estudiante de Santa Olga de tercera e Issei a lo último.

-Jejeje. No se sientan mal por los resultados-dijo Eruza riendo. -No podían hacer nada desde un principio. Su destino quedo sellado cuando le toco enfrentarse a una oponente con el Gen Bestial del animal más rápido de la Tierra-dijo la castaña evidenciando su cola.

Con las orejas era difícil discernirlo, pero con otra característica al descubierto, quedo por sentado que la especie a la cual debía Eruza sus habilidades en realidad se trataba del leopardo. Esa era un velocidad que a un artista marcial le tomaba tiempo dominar y por lo tanto era algo a lo que Issei todavía no accedía.

Para el no fue desconocido que varios presentes se rieron de él cuando atravesó la meta a lo último. Era un escenario para el que el ya estaba preparado, pero eso no significaba que estuviera menos frustrado.

El siguiente evento fue de karate. Inicio con el combate del chico cuervo de Misui, cuyo nombre era Reiji Tsukino, contra una chica perro de Santa Olga. El combate fue bastante unilateral, con el primero ganando con facilidad a su oponente. Una vez más las reglas se mostraron demasiado permisivas a las características animales de los participantes y el árbitro no dijo nada cuando Reiji uso su alas para desorientar a su oponente y luego derribarle de un sonoro golpe.

Un combate bastante desagradable en la opinión de Issei, dado que Reiji se había enfrentado a una chica, pero el también opinaba que este sería menos violento frente al que seguía.

Tanto Issei como Lulune querían taparse los ojos cuando Kouen y Maylene fueron llamados al cuadrilátero. La pelirrosa tenía el rostro pálido y el pelirrojo tenía una expresión sádica que no era del agrado de nadie.

-Me alegra que sigas entera luego de todos estos años, banditas. Ahora que puedo jugarte con propiedad, veo que eres alguien con algo de potencial. ¿Qué te parece si muestras lo que tienes y hacemos esta pelea algo interesante?-dijo el Tenrou mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

Maylene trago nerviosa por las palabras de su oponente y se giro hacia su compañera, quien empezó a gritarle consignas de aliento un tanto peculiares.

-Vamos, Maylene. Sé que puedes con él. Al menos un golpe podrás darle-dijo Lulune.

- _Ósea que ella tampoco espera que su compañera pueda ganar_ -pensó Issei.

El árbitro dio inicio a la batalla y Kouen fue el primero en moverse. No se lanzo como una bestia, pero si inicio con un golpe básico que bien podía derribar a su oponente que era más baja que el.

Aunque Issei temió lo peor cuando vio que la pelirrosa cerró los ojos, se sorprendió mucho cuando presencio como ella evito el golpe y deslizo a salvo de este. Kouen sonrió ante esto y siguió lanzado golpes y patadas a la chica que siguió evitándole con una asombrosa habilidad.

Eventualmente la chica tuvo una oportunidad y tras evitar un ataque del pelirrojo, conecto una patada hacia la quijada de este. El golpe sin embargo no lo movió un centímetro y Maylene retrocedió sin si quiera esperar.

-Bien. Mi instinto no estaba equivocado-dijo el Tenrou rascándose la barbilla. –Pero eso no significa que hayamos terminado.

A pesar de que Issei noto que la pelirrosa seguía manteniendo una expresión de preocupación, de todas formas se impresiono al ver que ella estaba siguiéndole el paso a su oponente. Ella poco a poco iba asumiendo una postura más ofensiva, aunque de todas formas se mantenía al pendiente de los golpes de su oponente, quien también iba subiendo su nivel.

-Uff. Quisiera poder grabar esto. Mamá se contentaría al ver que hay una pizca de amabilidad en Kouen-dijo Lulune soltando un enorme suspiro de alivio.

-Bah. Solo está dándole falsos ánimos a una debilucha. Ambos sabemos que esta pelea es una calumnia-comento Bete.

-Maylene es muy fuerte. Simplemente es un poco cobarde. Eso es todo.

-Comparado contigo por supuesto, pero es alguien que sabemos que no tiene esperanzas en una pelea real. Sobre todo en las que aspira a participar.

-Aun así ella hace su esfuerzo.

-Solo hará que la maten.

-Ya verás que no será así.

Issei tenía una idea sobre que peleas eran las estaban hablando los compañeros de Maylene y si bien coincidía en que la actitud de la chica dejaba algo que desear, especialmente si se le comparaba con otras féminas como Medaka y la mismísima Koneko, era de la idea de que ella era fantástica.

Asumiendo que ella era completamente humana, y pasando del hecho que ella si poseía el Gen Bestial, Maylene ponía en pañales a otras deportistas que conocía como Katase y Murayama. En verdad se mostraba como una artista marcial y no una simple practicante de karate.

Fue un encuentro bastante reñido, pero como todo en la vida, fue golpeado por la dura realidad. Aunque Maylene llevaba la delantera, debido a que quien había conectado más golpes, la victoria término llevándosela Kouen cuando realizo un ataque que la derribo y la dejo sin fuerza para continuar.

-Felicitaciones. Tienes una fantástica percepción contigo. Sin embargo espero que entiendas que eso no es suficiente para vencerme. Espero ver mejores resultados la próxima vez que no veamos-dijo Kouen con un tono carente de burla. Hablaba sinceramente a la chica, por lo que esta no se levanto con la cabeza baja y supo que había hecho todo lo que podía hacer.

Bete escupió asqueado por la escena, mientras que Lulune felicito a su amiga por su desempeño. Por su parte Issei se pregunto a que venía el tacto que había mostrado su compañero.

- **Si te preguntas porque Kouen no fue el patán de siempre, me parece que la respuesta es sencilla. El sintió que esa chica tiene potencial y por lo tanto la "perdono" para que siguiera creciendo y se volviera una oponente en el futuro** -comento Nevis a Issei **.**

-Eso no suena muy bien, ¿sabes? No es como si él tuviera autoridad para decidir esas cosas.

- **No la tiene, pero es básicamente lo que hacen todos los de su posición. En particular tú no deberías quejarte, porque también eres un caso.**

-¿Qué?

 **-Para cuando te conocimos solo era una persona común y corriente. ¿Por qué otra razón creerías que Kouen se molestaría en socializar contigo? Por desgracia se dé ante mano cuáles son sus gustos sexuales y tú no estás ni cerca de ellos**.

-¡En ningún momento me figure tal cosa!-reclamo el castaño no pudiendo contener la voz ante esa insinuación.

 **-Lo sé, pero de todas formas tenía que aclararlo. Solo por si acaso, no se lo presentes a tu madre** -dijo la peliverde para desvanecerse como siempre lo hacía.

-Urgh. Ahora entiendo porque Kouen se la pasa molestándola-dijo el Hyoudou tratándose de ocultar en la muchedumbre por el arrebato que había tenido. Como el mundo le ignoraba era fácil mantener conversación Nevis a pesar de que ella era invisible, pero de todas formas un grito al aire como el anterior haría que le vieran como un loco.

Solo cinco minutos pasaron antes de que el árbitro llamada a Kouen y a Reiji para el ultimo combate del área de karate. Ambos se pararon en la arena y mostraron expresiones amenazantes el uno al otro, que inusualmente no eran insólitas para ningún presente además de Issei.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado jugando con tu amiguita, pero espero que sepas que yo no andaré con juegos-dijo Reiji extendiendo sus alas.

-No sé cuál es tu problema, pero si quieres pelea, la tendrás-dijo Kouen esperando la señal del árbitro para lanzarse a atacar.

El encargado estaba a punto de bajar la mano cuando de repente fue interrumpido por el repique de un celular. Siendo que Kouen estaba vistiendo con el gi necesario para la practicar el karate, fue inusual para todos que él fuera el dueño del aparato sonante. Issei en cambio supuso que de alguna forma el estaba usando su Sacred Gear para guardar el electrónico.

-¡Hey! ¿Acaso no sabes que está prohibido portar objetos mientras estas en la competencia?-reclamo Reiji, seguido de un asentimiento del árbitro.

El pelirrojo remedo al chico halcón con su mano y procedió a contestar, mientras le daba la espalda para atender la llamada, enfureciendo bastante al castaño.

-Kouen al habla…. Oh. Hola, tía. ¿A qué debo tu llamada?... ¿Necesitas mi ayuda? Estoy un poco ocupado ahora mismo-dijo el pelirrojo volteando hacia Reiji. –Entonces ya te enteraste de mi último golpe. No me importaría repetir uno como ese, pero….. Esa es una oferta que no pudo ignorar-dijo el chico mostrándose interesando. -Estaré allí dentro de poco-dijo el moreno para entonces colgar la llamada. –Es infortunado, pero nuestro encuentro tendrá que cancelarse. Tengo algo más importante que hacer.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿Pretendes abandonar nuestra pelea?-reclamo el castaño a su oponente.

-Lo dices como si fuera la gran cosa-dijo Kouen con un ademan restándole importancia al asunto. –Si quieres una pelea real conmigo, otro escenario es necesario.

-¡No me importa! ¡Yo te venceré ahora mismo!-reclamo Reiji antes de lanzarse sobre el pelirrojo, quien suspiro con fastidio.

Aplicando un movimiento similar ha los que había usado Maylene, el Tenrou se hizo a un lado del chico halcón y le una cachetada que lo mando volando contra su voluntad.

-Lo siento, Issei. Te lo dejo todo a ti-dijo Kouen antes de abandonar el lugar bajo la mirada de los presentes.

Issei una vez más quiso hundirse en la tierra, pues el había quedado como la cara de Kuoh y ahora tenía que lidiar con las infracciones que había cometido su compañero.

No lo regañaron explícitamente a él, pero si le participaron que Tenrou había sido descalificado del resto de la pruebas y podía asumir sus turnos si así lo deseaba. Él lo dudo, pero una cierta voz lo impulso a que lo hiciera.

 **-Hazlo. Aun queda bastante por demostrar-** le animo Nevis, quien de alguna forma estaba a sus espaldas.

-¿¡Estás loca!? Van a hacerme polvo-le susurro el chico.

 **-Tranquilo. Aunque tengas que participar en los eventos en solitario, yo te echare una mano.**

-¿Por qué?

 **-Básicamente porque hoy tuve un buen desayuno y no quiero estar en la escena que va a montar mi pareja. No obstante, eso no quiere decir que no quiera algo de diversión.**

Entonces Issei lamento haber preguntado.

Las subsecuentes carreras, con excepción de una, fueron ganadas por el Hyoudou, debido a una abrupta racha de accidentes y percances que tuvieron las demás participantes.

La mayoría de estos consistió en que las corredoras tropezaron y se cayeron debido a unos fortuitos sumideros que se formaron en sus franjas de trote. En otros casos, los obstáculos fueron movidos un par de centímetros causando los mismos resultados. Lulune fue sacada de la pista varias veces debido a monedas de oro que repentinamente aparecían en el suelo, mientras que Eruza fue distraída por haces de luz que le hicieron perder la noción del camino.

Aunque todo apuntaba a un evidente sabotaje, no hubo forma de acusar al Hyoudou de su repentina racha de victorias. No después que el mismo se saboteo cuando perdió en una carrera en la que se distrajo cuando Nevis hizo que se le rompieran los pantaloncillos a una de las participantes.

Eso fue lo único que disfruto de esas competencias, pues las victorias no le dejaban un buen sabor de boca. El ya estaba haciendo trampa, pero sentía que era distinto cuando era otro el que las cometía por él.

La respuesta de Nevis a sus quejas fue.

 **-Un Dragón da poder a la cosa en tu brazo. Eso ya es una injusticia.**

Con eso dicho y un asentimiento de Ddraig, Issei no volvió a tocar el tema.

Ahora en el tema de las peleas, las cosas si no fueron tan bonitas.

* * *

Fin de capitulo.

En cuanto a los personajes introducidos en esta ocasión, tenemos a Maylene de Pokemon. Debería dejarle su nombre en japonés, pero Sumono no es de mi agrado. Reiji Tsukino es OC y si tuviera que ofrecer algún personaje para compararlo, creo que tendría que hacerles imaginar a un chico que un hijo de Mebuki Haruno (Naruto) y tiene el cabello de un color castaño más claro que el de Issei.


End file.
